Am I Really Hate You?
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Chapter 11 update! Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kuroro memeluk gadis itu begitu erat, membuat Kurapika merasakan kehangatan yang mendalam. Air matanya masih setia mengalir. Kuroro mencium puncak kepala Kurapika, menghirup aroma shampo yang bercampur dengan aroma manis Kurapika. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san…^^

Ini fanfic AU kedua Natsu! Hehehehe...

Entah mengapa, Natsu langsung kepikiran buat nge-buat fic gak jelas asal-usulnya ini!

Yosh! Natsu gak mau banyak bacot dulu, langsung baca aja!

Happy read…^^

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

**Chapter 1 : Ketika Cinta Pertama Berakhir**

Hunter Hingh School…

Begitulah yang tertera di gugus depan sekolah yang satu ini. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun nama sekolah ini terdengar 'berbahaya,' sayangnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit dan merupakan SMU terbaik di kota ini. Selain itu Hunter High School, juga mengajar para siswanya kedisiplinan, agar mereka menjadi siswa berprestasi dan disiplin. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kelebihan tertentu yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Rata-rata sih, kelebihan itu adalah… kejeniusan…

Jam besar yang terdapat di tengah atas gerbang sekolah ini masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Para siswa yang berseragam kemeja putih, celana panjang biru tua, blazer hijau, serta dasi biru tua panjang melengkapi penampilan mereka. Sedangkan para siswi mengenakan kemeja putih, rok biru tua setengah paha, blazer hijau, dan dasi pink yang diikat dileher hingga membentuk huruf X. Para siswa dan siswi itu memasuki gerbang SMU tersebut, dengan santainya.

Termasuk siswi yang satu ini, seorang siswi berseragam sama dengan siswi lainnya, yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya, dengan tatapan lurus ke depan tanpa melirik ke arah lain sedikitpun. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan pendek itu membuatnya nampak mencolok, sehingga siapapun yang dilewatinya harus melirik padanya. Tubuhnya yang normal, tidak kurus tidak gemuk, serta kulitnya yang putih membuat para lelaki terpana, serta membuat para wanita cemburu. Kecantikan gadis itu semakin lengkap saja, dengan iris mata sebiru samudra yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tenggelam dengan keindahan mata itu.

"Kurapika!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang diurai, berlari pada gadis pirang, yang dipanggil Kurapika itu.

"Neon?" gumam Kurapika melihat gadis yang mendatanginya. "Ada apa?"

Neon memasang tampang cemberut, "kenapa semalam kau tidak hadir di pesta Shizuku? Padahal 'kan dia sudah mengundangmu! Padahal banyak anak cowok yang tanpa diundang pun hadir ke pesta itu hanya untuk melihatmu!"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya, "aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak cowok bodoh itu! Selain itu… aku tidak bisa hadir semalam, karena aku ada urusan. Yah, aku akan minta maaf pada Shizuku nanti," ujar Kurapik datar.

Yah, sebenarnya Kurapika adalah gadis yang cukup populer dikalangan anak cowok. Bahkan para kakak kelas perempuan gemas melihatnya, dan para adik kelas banyak yang menggemarinya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya yang seperti malaikat itu, penampilannya yang terbilang cukup keren, kejeniusan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata, serta sikapnya yang selalu saja tampil cool pada siapapun terutama pada kaum adam. Tak jarang, ada laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kita sudah tahu pasti jawabannya 'kan?

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang, bersama teman sekelasnya, Neon yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat datang!" gumam Neon.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus 'kan?" ucap Kurapika sedikit menoleh pada gadis cantik yang ada di sampingnya.

"Huh! Soalnya pelajaran pertama itu olahraga! Dan gurunya itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Maksudmu Bashou sensei?"

"He-eh! Dia selalu saja memberikan pelajaran yang sulit! Seperti minggu lalu!"

"Sulit? Minggu lalu 'kan hanya lompat tinggi?"

"Aku tidak suka olahraga!" Neon mendengus kesal.

Terukir senyuman tipis di bibir mungil Kurapika. Dia sudah menganggap Neon sebagai saudara perempuannya sendiri.

.

#skip time

.

Matahari senja membuat segalanya berpadu dengan warna orange. Para pelajar pun siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yah, pelajaran di sekolah ini memang berlangsung lebih lama dibanding sekolah lainnya.

Kurapika berjalan dengan santainya, keluar dari gerbang itu. Rumahnya agak jauh dari sekolah. Itulah sebabnya dia harus naik kereta, atau pun bus untuk pulang. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk menaiki bus, karena malas menunggu di stasiun kereta.

Kurapika berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas yang cukup sepi itu, menunggu lampu khusus penyebrang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Kurapika tak melihat ada penyebrang lain, hanya dia saja. Tempat itu juga cukup sepi. hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, dan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat.

Ketika lampunya berubah warna menjadi hijau, Kurapika melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan terlebih dahulu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyebrang.

Jalanan itu sangat sepi, membuat rasa waspada dan hati-hati Kurapika berkurang.

Mobil mewah hitam berhenti di depan zebra cross, menunggu tanda jalan untuk kendaraan.

Sambil berjalan, Kurapika memperhatikan mobil itu. Dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang mengendarainya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah truk yang berlawanan arah dari mobil itu melaju dengan cepatnya ke arah Kurapika, tanpa terlihat olehnya.

Ckiiiiittt…

BRAKKK!

Kecelakaanpun tak terhindarkan.

Truk itu langsung menabrak tubuh Kurapika, sehingga ia harus terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

'_Mati… aku akan mati…'_

BRUKKKK!

Kurapika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara keributan. Tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan.

Kurapika berhasil membuka sedikit matanya. Dengan buram, ia dapat melihat sesosok pemuda di depannya. Tak begitu jelas, tapi ia bisa tahu kalau orang itu adalah laki-laki. Namun detik selanjutnya, pandangannya kembali mengabur, hingga semuanya berubah gelap. Seluruh indra Kurapika pun, tak bisa ia gunakan lagi.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

.

Terlihat Kurapika berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Di dahi dan pipinya terdapat perban yang tertempel, sedangkan di lengan kiri dan lehernya terlilitlah perban putih.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Sebulan yang lalu memang hari-hari yang melelahkan baginya. Selama sebulan itu ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. dan baru saja semalam ia keluar dari rumah sakit, namun sekarang dia malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

**Kurapika's pov**

.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Aku teringat akan insiden kecelakaan yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu itu. Kupikir… aku akan mati… ternyata tidak.

Suster di rumah sakit itu hanya bilang padaku, bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang mengendarai mobil hitam, langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit itu. Katanya, kalau terlambat sedikit saja, aku tak akan bisa selamat. Pemuda itu juga sempat menyumbangkan darahnya untukku. Selain itu dia juga bilang, usianya masih sangat belia. Sebaya denganku mungkin?

Andaikan aku bisa bertemu dengannya… dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Sejak itu pun aku mulai mengagumi pemuda itu… meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi aku selalu berdoa agar dia diberi keselamatan dan kebahagiaan. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya, suatu saat nanti…

Aku juga tidak tahu… tapi… mungkin orang itu juga adalah cinta pertamaku, meski aku tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Di tubuhku ini… mengalir lah darahnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah, dan segera mengambil tasku dan meninggalkan rumahku hendak menuju sekolah.

.

Normal pov

.

Di sekolah,

"Kurapika!" sapa Neon ceria, ketika Kurapika masuk ke kelasnya. Di susul dengan teriakan senang dari teman Kurapika lainnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Kurapika ketika Neon langsung saja memeluknya erat, sukses membuat rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah! Maaf Kurapika! habisnya, aku senang sekali sih!" ucap Neon sambil nyangir lebar.

Kurapika hanya memegangi bahunya yang sakit, sambil menatap Neon kesal. Siswa-siswi lain hanya bisa tertawa meilhat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kurapika?" tanya seorang gadis berkaca mata mendatanginya.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kurapika datar, seraya berjalan ke bangkunya, dan meletakkan tasnya di sana, lalu duduk.

Semua teman ceweknya langsung mengerumuninya, menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekolah ini selama ia tak ada. Tak jarang mereka bertanya pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa menjawab singkat, mengangguk, atau hanya sekedar menggeleng saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau masuk rumah sakit? Tuh 'kan! Kami tak bisa menjengukmu!" protes Neon kesal.

"Hn, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan," jawab Kurapika datar.

"Kau ini!"

"Ohya Kurapi—"

Kring kring kring…

Percakapan mereka terpaksa terhenti oleh bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kurapika sedikit lega, bisa bebas dari kerumunan cewek-cewek itu.

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai dengan tenang…

.

#skip time

.

Jam istirahat,

Kurapika berjalan, menyusuri sekolahnya, hendak menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Yah dia memang sejak dulu mempunyai hobi membaca buku, terutama buku sejarah.

Ia lalu memasuki perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Jarang sekali para siswa memasuki perpustakaan ini jikalau istirahat sekolah, kecuali mereka butuh bahan untuk tugas rumah mereka. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di kantin, atau tempat-tempat menarik lainnya, terkecuali Kurapika, dan beberapa murid yang lain yang sedang membaca di sini. Kurapika pun berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi di sana.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul biru tua, yang ada di bagian atas rak. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Kurapika pun menggapai buku itu, dan memperhatikannya. "Break Day… oleh Ron Kaby…" gumam Kurapika membaca judul buku serta nama penulisnya itu.

Senyuman lengsung tersungging di wajah cantik gadis itu. Dia pun mengambil kursi yang berada paling ujung, dan duduk di sana. Dibukanya buku itu, dan mulai membaca.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa halaman ia baca, Kurapika dapat mendengar langkah kaki seseorag menuju dirinya. Namun ia tak mengubris langkah kaki itu.

Orang itu lalu duduk di kursi depan Kurapika, yang dibatasi oleh sebuah meja. Kurapika yang merasa terusik, lalu menghentikan aktivitas membacanya, dan melihat siapa yang berani duduk seenaknya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama seperti seragam siswa lainnya, namun ia tak mengancing blezernya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam berkilau. Mata onix-nya terlihat fokus memperhatika deret demi deret kata yang tersususn rapi hingga membentuk sebuah kalimat yang tertera di atas kertas, buku bersampul merah tebal yang dibacanya. Di dahinya terdapat tanda berbentuk salip yang aneh.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. '_Setidaknya bilang permisi dulu, kek!_' kesal Kurapika dalam hati. Ia lalu menutup bukunya, hendak meninggalkan meja itu, dan mencari tempat lain yang lebih sepi untuk membaca.

"Maaf mengganggumu," ucap pemuda itu datar, sukses membatalkan niat Kurapika ketika ia hendak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh?" ucap Kurapika heran.

Pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitas membacanya, dan menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau murid kelas dua yah? Oh, salam kenal…" ucap pemuda itu memberikan senyuman menawannya.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer, kelas tiga…"

"Oh,"

Kurapika pun kembali duduk, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan namamu," ucap Kuroro sukses menghentikan aktivitas membaca Kurapika (lagi).

Kurapika memutar bola matanya, "Kurapika," sahutnya singkat, padat, dan jelas, lalu kembali membaca.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga bel menandakan jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Kurapika pun menutup bukunya, meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa mengubris Kuroro.

Kuroro memutar badannya memperhatikan punggung Kurapika yang semakin menjauh. Seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. "I got you…" gumamnya.

.

.

Pukul 03.00 sore,

Bel SMU Hunter pun berbunyi, menandakan waktu untuk pulang. Para siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar gerbang, tengan tujuan masing-masing. Termasuk Kurapika.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakan histeris dari sejumlah siswi, disusul dengan siswi lainnya, sukses membuat Kurapika terkejut. Ia pun segera menoleh ke sumbar suara.

Dilihatnya segerombolan anak cewek, yang menatap seorang pemuda, yang tak asing baginya. Anak cewek itu nampak malu-malu dengan wajah merona merah. Semakin lama, kerumunan itu semakin banyak saja. Kurapika baru sadar, bahwa ia satu-satunya murid perempuan yang berdiri di sana. Sisanya sedang menatap seseorang dengan kagum.

Kurapika lalu melihat ke biang masalah ini. Matanya membulat, ketika melihat orang yang sedari tadi diteriaki dan dikagumi itu adalah Kuroro, orang yang tadi mengajaknya ngobrol di perpustakaan.

Kurapika menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang. '_Dia siapa sih? Aku juga baru melihatnya! Tapi… apa dia se-populer itu?_' pikir Kurapika.

"Hoi, dia itu siapa?" tanya Kurapika pada salah seorang siswa kelas tiga yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia itu Kuroro Lucifer! Dia murid baru di sekolah ini, sebulan yang lalu! Sejak dia datang ke sekolah ini, fans-nya pun semakin banyak juga! Ah! Itu pacarku! Kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan mengejar Kuroro? Maiko-chaaaann…!" teriak kakak kelas itu seraya meninggalkan Kurapika.

Kurapika diam sejenak. "Ah! Bodo amat!" gumam Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa anak cowok menjadi kagum melihatnya, tak tergoda sedikitpun dengan wajah tampan sang Lucifer.

"Kuroro senpai apa senpai sudah punya pacar?"

"Senpai, rambutmu terlihat berkilau dan lembut! Apa aku boleh memegangnya?"

"Kuroro-kun, bantu aku buat PR dooonkk…"

"Senpai, tanda apa itu di dahi senpai?"

"Waaaahh… aku suka sekali dengan senpaaaii…"

"Mau tidak, jadi pacarku?"

Meski dikerubungi bagaikan kue yang dikerubungi oleh semut, Kuroro masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar, tanpa mengubris para siswi gila tersebut. Dengan santai, ia berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Namun hal itu malah membuat para Kuroro fc itu makin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Waaahh! Dia keren bangeeett!"

Piiiippppp!

Kuroro membunyikan klakson mobilnya, agar para siswi itu menyingkir. Mereka pun menurut. Kuroro langsung saja memacu mobilnya menjauh dari sekolkah itu. Para siswi hanya melambaikan tangan pada mobil Kuroro yang menjauh, sedangkan para siswa hanya menatapnya kagum.

.

Kembali ke Kurapika,

Ia berjalan, menyusuru trotoar hendak menuju stasiun kereta. Langkahnya santai, dengan tempo yang tetap. Tangannya yang memegang tas menyerupai koper yang dimiliki setiap siswa itu diletakkan di belakang.

Kurapika langsung mendengar suara sebuah mobil melaju dari belakang. Ia sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang tak asing baginya sedang melaju, melewatinya begitu saja. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat Kuroro, adalah si pengendara mobil itu. Kurapika terdiam, memperhatikan mobil hitam tersebut yang semakin menjauh.

"M—mobil itu… mobil milik orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku…'" gumam Kurapika tak percaya.

'_Tapi kenapa Kuroro yang mengendarainya? Apa mobil itu miliknya? Jadi… dia yang telah…_' Kurapika langsung menggeleng cepat, membuang segala pikirannya itu.

'_Tidak mungkin! Pasti hanya mobilnya saja yang mirip!_' batin Kurapika. '_Ah… lebih baik aku tanyakan saja padanya besok!_'

Ia pun kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah toko roti yang ada di tepi jalan. Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk masuk, hendak membeli roti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam,

Kurapika memerhatikan menu yang tertera di kasir. Ada roti susu, coklat, dll. Ia nampak menimbang-nimbang roti apa yang hendak ia beli, tanpa sadar, orang yang ingin ia temui besok, juga sedang makan di sana.

"Aku pesan roti susu dua, dan roti—kyaaaaa!"

BRUKKK!

Kurapika segera membanting orang di belakangnya, ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh bokongnya dari belakang. Si pelaku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kurapika dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Aura hitam mulai terpancar di sekelilingnya, sukses membuat orang itu semakin merinding ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah satpam toko itu, mengamankan pria yang tadi mengusik Kurapika.

"Maaf nona, pria ini tadi hendak mencopet anda. Maaf sudah membuat anda terganggu, biar dia kami yang urus. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," ujar satpam tersebut seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika mendengus, "huh! Mengganggu saja!" gumam Kurapika. Ia lalu kembali berbalik ke kasir. Penjaga kasir itu hanya bisa menatap Kurapika tak percaya plus ketakutan.

"Ohya, roti susu dua, dan yang coklat satu," ucap Kurapika kembali tenang.

"M—mau makan di sini, atau di bungkus?" tanya pegawai itu.

"Bungkus,"

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu beberapa menit,"

Kurapika lalu pergi duduk di kursi panjang dekat situ, yang memang disediakan untuk pelanggan yang minta bungkus, seperti Kurapika.

Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan memejamkan matanya di sana. Semua orang yang tadi sempat shock pun kembali makan, terkecuali pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela itu. Ia masih memperhatikan Kurapika dengan seksama. "Bocah yang menarik," gumam pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kuroro itu.

Setelah pesananya jadi, Kurapika pun membayar kasir itu dan meninggalkan toko tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah lain sedikitpun. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Pantas saja ditabrak truk separah itu dia masih hidup…" gumam Kuroro menyeringai tipis, menatap kepergian Kurapika.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

.

"Yang benar saja…"

"T—tapi… aku 'kan menyukaimu!"

"Dengar yah botak! Aku tidak peduli kau menyukaiku atau bahkan membenciku! Tapi saat ini aku tak ingin berpacaran dengan siapa pun!" tegas Kurapika, di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi, belakang sekolah. Di dekatnya terlihat seorang pemuda lebih tua setahun dengannya, berkepala botak, yang diketahui bernama Hanzo.

"Hei! Kau cewek pertama yang mengejekku seperti itu!" Hanzo mulai emosi.

"Lantas kau mau apa?" ucap Kurapika dingin.

Hanzo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Cih!" decaknya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Haaahh…" desah Kurapika lega. "Dasar cowok bodoh!"

"Rupanya kau cukup populer juga…"

Suara itu sukses mengagetkan Kurapika. Dia sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro, langsung muncul dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tampil seketus mungkin. Dia tak ingin bermasalah dengan pria yang satu ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kurapika datar.

"Hanya mencoba kabur dari gadis-gadis bodoh itu. Tapi… ternyata di sini aku menemukan gadis yang lebih bodoh lagi…"

"Apa katamu?" kesal Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Kurapika langsung ingat rencananya kemarin, untuk bertanya pada Kuroro tentang peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Tapi rasanya saat ini dia sebal melihat pemuda yang satu ini. Selain itu dia juga berpikir, bahwa kemungkinan Kuroro yang menyelamatkan nyawanya pada waktu itu, hanya 5%, karena ia hanya dapat memutuskan dari mobil saja. Sedangkan mobil itu, pasti bukan satu orang saja yang mempunyainya 'kan?

"Kau jangan marah begitu! Dasar cewek galak!"

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk bertemu penciptamu?" Kurapika semakin emosi saja dengan ejekan-ejekan Kuroro yang terdengan pedas baginya.

"Baiklah… aku hanya bercanda… dasar!"

"Sudahlah… tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu!" ketus Kurapika seraya mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Aku tak menyangka, gadis yang kemarin menghajar pencopet di toko roti ternyata lebih galak dari yang kupikirkan," ucap Kuroro santai, sukses menghentikan langkah Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung menatapnya tajam, "apa maumu?"

Kuroro lalu menyeringai. "Akhirnya kau tertarik dengan permainan ini… setidaknya sejak sebulan lebih yang lalu,"

Kurapika berusaha mencerna perkataan dari Kuroro. Ia langsung tersentak kaget ketika 'mencurigai' arti dari perkataan itu. Tubuhnya langsung gemetaran.

"…apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kau gadis yang kecelakaan di dekat toko bunga, akibat truk itu 'kan…" ucap Kuroro langsung merangkul pinggang Kurapika dari belakang dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan satunya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

Kurapika masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Kuroro. Dia ingin menoleh, dan meminta menjelaskan semua ini. Tapi tentu saja itu takkan terjadi, menyadari bahwa jarak mereka saat ini sudah melebihi batas kewajaran.

"J—jadi kau…" Kurapika tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Benar, aku adalah pahlwanmu… orang yang dulu menyelamatkan nyawamu…"

DUK…

Bagaikan batu besar yang saat ini langsung menimpa kepala Kurapika, ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Dia langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroro, sehingga pemuda itu harus mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Kuroro rasanya ingin tertawa, ketika melihat tampang Kurapika yang sedang kebingungan, ditambah dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Seandainya boleh, Kuroro ingin memotret gadis jutek itu. Sayangnya dia masih sayang nyawa.

'_Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… orang yang menyelamatkan jiwaku adalah orang yang sangat kukagumi! Tidak mungkin orang itu adalah dia!' _pikir Kurapika shock.

"Kau bohong!" teriak Kurapika langsung saja berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kuroro yang tersenyum padanya.

'_Bohong… semua itu bohong! Orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku tak mungkin cowok bodoh itu!' _teriak Kurapika dalam hati sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

"Kuroro, kau tak pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat bertampang polos pada Kuroro yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Saat ini di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau pulang duluan saja, Shalnark…" ucap Kuroro malas.

"Hehe… kau takut dengan gadis-gadis penggemarmu itu yah?" goda Shalnark.

"Aku tidak takut, aku muak dengan mereka…"

"Yaaahh… kukira kau beruntung! Sudahlah… aku pulang duluan saja, sampai jumpa," ujar Shalnark seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kuroro terdiam di kelasnya sendirian.

"Haaaahh…" dia menghela nafas panjang.

Tak lama setelah itu terukirlah senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Dia teringat wajah Kurapika ketika jam istirahat tadi. Wajah yang benar-benar langka, ketika ia kebingungan dengan wajah memerah. Benar-benar terlihat aneh baginya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh…" gumamnya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam Kuroro di kelas, dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ia lalu menuju tempat parkir, yang di sana hanya terdapat mobilnya saja. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis sedang bersandar di pintu mobilnya, menunggu seseorang.

"Kurapika?" gumam Kuroro lalu berjalan ke mobil itu.

"Kau menungguku dari tadi?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya.

Kurapika hanya diam, dan menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kosong. Ia lalu bangun dari sandarnya di mobil hitam Kuroro.

"Ketika kecelakaan itu… kupikir aku akan mati. Tapi berkat kau, sekarang aku masih bisa melihat matahari, belajar, dan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan…" Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika dengan seksama, mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu.

'_Aku tak tahu, apa aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi…' _mata Kuroro membulat ketika Kurapika langsung sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menunduk. "Terima kasih…"

Kuroro masih tak percaya, dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Kurapika lalu kembali mendongkak, dan menatap Kuroro datar.

Seringai lagi-lagi terukir tipis di wajah tampan itu. Kuroro langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di mobil, menahan Kurapika di sana. Kurapika hanya menatapnya bingung plus terkejut. Kuroro semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro di wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dengan wajah yang memerah. Hingga kini, wajah Kuroro ada di samping leher Kurapika, dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu.

"Di sini…" Kuroro memegangi sebelah bahu Kurapika, dan sebelah tangannya lagi tetap menepel di mobil. "Di tubuhmu ini… mengalir darah seorang Lucifer…"

Kurapika tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. Namun ia hanya masih bisa diam, dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kuroro kembali menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika. Semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kurapika masih shock, tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Dan…

Cup…

Bingo! Pemuda pemilik iris onix hitam gelap itu berhasil merebut ciuman pertama dari gadis pemilik iris biru sapphire tersebut.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh detik bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Kurapika langsung tersadar dari shock-nya. Dia langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroro, namun Kuroro langsung memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kurapika, dan menegakannya di mobil, tepatnya di atas kepala Kurapika. kurapika merasa Kuroro semakin menekan tubuhnya.

Kurapika mencoba melawan, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat ini sudah sangat lemah. Ia tak dapat melawan Kuroro. Gadis itu mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, namun Kuroro kembali menciumnya.

Dwaaggghhh!

Adegan panas itu terhenti seketika, ketika Kurapika langsung saja menendang 'kelemahan' Kuroro dengan lututnya. Kuroro langsung saja mundur, meringis kesakitan, sambil memegangi 'kelemahan'nya yang telah menjadi korban itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kuroro.

PLAKKK!

Tamparan panas Kurapika pun menyusul di pipi Kuroro. Kuroro memegangi pipinya sambil menatap Kurapika datar. Dilihatnya gadis itu menatapnya penuh amarah, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Saking kerasnya tamparan Kurapika, hidung dan sudut mulut Kuroro malah mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Kurapika menggesekkan tangannya di bibirnya, menghapus bekas ciuman Kuroro dengan kasar. "Dasar brengsek!" teriak Kurapika langsung saja berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kuroro menatap kepergian Kurapika dengan tatapan datar. Dihapusnya darah merah segar yang mengalir di wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro tersenyum kecil.

"Dia menangis..?" gumam Kuroro seolah menahan tawanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat Kurapika terduduk sendirian di kursi stasiun. Hujan nampak mengguyur daerah itu dan sekitarnya. Di tempat itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja, yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Namun Kurapika tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap duduk di kursi tunggu itu, membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya.

Mata sapphire-nya menatap kosong ke depan. Air matanya menyatu dengan hujan.

"Cinta pertamaku… berakhir…"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Fuiiihhh… *nge-lap keringat di dahi*

Akhirnya chapter kali ini selesai juga…

Gomen para readers sekalian, soalnya Natsu fic Natsu yang berjudul Wareware No Ryōhō gak bisa di update segera, soalnya dokumen chapter empat yang udah Natsu ketika Natsu ada di laptop Natsu yang saat ini lagi di service!

Rasanya aneh juga, kalo Natsu gak pernah aktif di FFn! Jadi Natsu ngetik aja fic abal ini pake laptop Onii-kun Natsu yang Natsu colong, pas dia lagi tidur! Hehehehehe… bukan cuma buat iseng, tapi juga buat nge-ramein fandom HxH, dan memuaskan para readers! (meski akhirnya para readers keracunan setelah membaca fic ini).

Yosh! Natsu mau tanya, gimana pendapat para readers tentang fic ini? Terlalu abal? GaJe? Atau norak?

Juga, apa adegan kissunya terlalu mature yah? Soalnya Natsu nge-gambarin adegan kissu itu, setelah nge-baca novel temen Natsu! Tapi cuman scene ciumannya doank! Selain itu, Natsu gak nge-jiplak adegannya! Cuman terinspirasi aja!^^

Yosh! Natsu mau minta pendapat para readers tentang fic ini (minta, minta! Beli donk!)

Mau ngasih kritik, saran, konkrit, pujian, bahkan FLAME sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati.^^v

Akhir kata, review please… X3

.

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	2. Kehidupan Sebagai Anak Buah

Hai minna-san…^^

Natsu update lagi… *dikacangin*

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah bersedia membaca dan me-review fic gak jelas ini. Juga, yang gak nge-review, Natsu ucapkan terima kasih!

Yosh! langsung baca aja!

* * *

><p>Happy read…<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :

Kuroro kembali menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika. Semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kurapika masih shock, tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

Bingo! Pemuda pemilik iris onix hitam gelap itu berhasil merebut ciuman pertama dari gadis pemilik iris biru sapphire tersebut.

Tamparan panas Kurapika pun menyusul di pipi Kuroro. Kuroro memegangi pipinya sambil menatap Kurapika datar. Dilihatnya gadis itu menatapnya penuh amarah, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Saking kerasnya tamparan Kurapika, hidung dan sudut mulut Kuroro malah mengeluarkan cairan merah.

…

Kurapika terduduk sendirian di kursi stasiun. Hujan nampak mengguyur daerah itu dan sekitarnya. Di tempat itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja, yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Namun Kurapika tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap duduk di kursi tunggu itu, membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya.

Mata sapphire-nya menatap kosong ke depan. Air matanya menyatu dengan hujan.

"Cinta pertamaku… berakhir…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Kehidupan Sebagai Anak Buah<strong>

.

**Kurapika's pov**

"Kuruta…"

Aku masih tak percaya, bahwa orang yang menolongku sekaligus cinta pertamaku adalah orang bodoh itu. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin, kupikir orang itu adalah orang baik, bijaksana, dan berjiwa besar! ternyata… dia adalah cowok bajingan yang sok keren seperti Lucifer sialan itu!

"Kurapika Kuruta!"

Dulu… aku selalu ingin first kiss-ku oleh orang yang kucintai. Tapi, kenapa pemuda bodoh itu malah mencuri dan melunturkan harapan itu? Aku tahu, aku sudah bilang kalau orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah cinta pertamaku, dan Kuroro bilang bahwa dialah orang itu. Tapi rasanya aku masih tak percaya! Aaakkkhhhh! Kepalaku rasanya sakit memikirkannya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"KURAPIKA KURUTA!" teriakan barusan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ada apa sensei?" tanyaku langsung.

"Kau ini! Mana PR-mu?"

PR? Ah! Benar juga! PR Matematika yang menurutku mudah itu. Tapi… semalam… gara-gara terus memikirkan cowok aneh dan ciuman pertama itu, aku lupa mengerjakannyaaa! Aku juga tidak bisa bilang, dengan alasan itu.

Aku menunduk malu, "maaf sensei, aku lupa mengerjakannya…" ucapku menunduk. Tentu saja, saat ini semua pandangan di kelas tertuju ke arahku, termasuk pandangan tajam Zilva sensei, yang menjadi guru matematika kami.

"Lupa? Sudah 10 tahun aku mengajar di sini, dan selama sepuluh tahun itu aku selalu saja mendengar alasan gila itu! Aku tak terima alasan! Sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus membersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah kelas dua! Mengerti?"

Apa? apa orang ini gila? Koridor kelas dua itu tak sempit guru gonrong yang bodooohh! "B—baik sensei…"

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya…"

.

#skip time

.

Normal pov

Terlihat Kurapika saat ini sedang melakukan hukumannya, membersihkan seluruh koridor kelas dua, yang sepanjang puluhan meter itu. Suasana sekolah nampak sepi, tanpa ada orang yang terlihat satupun, kecuali Kurapika. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang tersisa sekarang, karena yang lain sudah pulang.

"Dasar Lucifer jelek! Bodoh! Mesum!" maki Kurapika sambil mengepel lantai dengan kasar saking kesalnya. "Ini semua gara-gara diaaaa!" Kurapika setengah berteriak.

Kurapika juga merasa beruntung, karena seharian ini dia tak bertemu pemilik mata onix itu. Tentu saja, sejak datang ke sekolah, Kurapika tak pernah keluar dari kelasnya sampai pulang. Tentu saja dengan tujuan itu.

Kurapika mengambil ponselnya, menatap monitor ponsel biru dengan gantungan berbentuk seperti petir itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada angka yang menunjukkan 05.30 pm.

Dia pun kembali menyimpan ponselnya, dan menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya area-area yang sudah dibersihkannya. Baru dari kelas 2-A, sampai kelas 2-D. Padahal di sekolah ini terdapat lima kelas, untuk kelas dua. Yaitu kelas 2-A, sampai 2-E.

Dia memutar bola matanya, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Menikmati hukumanmu, nona umur panjang?" suara itu adalah suara yang paling tidak ingin di dengar Kurapika. Dia sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, berharap si pemilik suara, bukanlah orang yang saat ini ia harapkan untuk tak bertemu dengannya. Atau paling tidak Kurapika berharap bahwa suara tadi hanya halusinasinya saja.

Sayangnya harapan Kurapika tak terwujud. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam berkilau, saatini sedang bersandar di dinding kelas 2-D, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Rambutnya yang terkena sinar matahari senja membuatnya makin berkilau. Kurapika langsung menjatuhkan pel-nya. "K—Kuroro?"

Hening…

Kuroro lalu mendekat pada Kurapika dengan tatapan datar. Selangkah ia maju, selangkah pula Kurapika mundur.

"J—jangan mendekat!" perintah Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. Namun Kuroro tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

Hingga kini Kurapika tak bisa mundur lagi, akibat tembok penghalang di belakang yang menjadi jalan buntunya. Dalam hati Kurapika mengutuk tembok itu dengan kesal. '_Semoga saja kau cepat runtuh nanti!'_

Ketika Kurapika berbalik, Kuroro malah sudah mengurungnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di tembok. Jantung Kurapika berdenyut kencang, karena saat ini wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat. Kurapika takut dia akan dicium lagi. Dia benci ciuman itu! Ciuman tanpa cinta dan memaksa. Apalagi ciuman itu dari orang yang sangat dibencinya.

Kurapika langsung saja mendorong tubuh Kuroro dengan keras, hingga Kuroro harus terjatuh ke belakang. Dilihatnya gadis yang berdiri di depannya, berusaha mengatur pernapasan dan degup jantungnya.

Setelah normal kembali, Kurapika menatap Kuroro tajam.

"Dengar yah Tuan Lucifer! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku sedikit saja, maka aku takkan segan menghajarmu!" ancam Kurapika.

"Benarkah?"

Perkataan Kuroro barusan sukses membuat Kurapika menggertakkangiginya. Ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Kuroro, meski Kuroro sendiri tidak mengatakannya. Ia tahu, kalau maksud Kuroro adalah, 'apa itu balas budimu setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawamu?'

"Baiklah, apa maumu sekarang? Aku akan membalas jasamu karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan kita impas!" ucap Kurapika dengan nada tegas.

Kuroro lalu bangun dari jatuhnya, dan menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan santai. Ditatapnya gadis yang berada setengah meter di depannya dengan tatapan menantang. Kurapika pun membalas tatapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ini bukan pemuda yang murah hati,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu semudah itu,"

"Sebutkan apa saja yang kau inginkan!"

"Di tubuhmu… mengalir darahku. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau pun saat ini akan tidak ada. Darahmu… adalah darahku. Jadi, kau adalah milikku," perkataan Kuroro barusan sukses membuat Kurapika bingung dan blushing. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau… akan menjadi anak buahku!"

"APA!" teriak Kurapika membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tentu saja, menjadi anak buah?

"Kau tidak perlu pakai teriak 'kan!" protes Kuroro menutup telinganya.

"J—jadi anak buahmu?" Kuroro hanya mengangguk mantap. "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Kuroro mempaerlihatkan wajah seriusnya, sukses membuat Kurapika semakin shock saja.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kurapika kasar.

"Ooohh… jadi seorang Kuruta adalah orang yang tak tahu balas budi? Pengecut!" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Berapa lama aku harus menjadi anak buahmu?" tanya Kurapika berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia juga tak suka dikatai seperti itu.

"Tidak lama, hanya sampai kalau aku lulus nanti," ucap Kuroro enteng. "Atau paling tidak, sampai aku bosan denganmu…"

"Apa? I—itu 'kan masih tujuh bulan, satu minggu, empat hari, sebelas jam, dua puluh tiga menit, empat puluh satu detik lagiii?" teriak Kurapika tak percaya.

"PE-NGE-CUT !"

Kurapika semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau Kuroro tidak pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dia saat ini pasti akan memukul pemuda itu keras-keras. Baru kali ini Kurapika merasa semalu ini.

"Baiklah! Akan kuterima tantanganmu! Aku akan membuatmu menarik kata-kata ejekan yang pernah kau lontarkan padaku!" ucap Kurapika tegas, sukses membuat Kuroro tersenyum geli.

Kuroro lalu maju selangkah, dan menarik palan kerah baju Kurapika, hingga Kurapika harus berjinjit mengikuti tarikan itu. Wajah mereka saat ini sudah sangat dekat. "Setiap kali aku memanggilmu, dimanapun, kapanpun, sedang melakukan apapun, kamu harus menuruti kata-kataku!"

Kurapika segera mendorong tubuh Kuroro, dan membetulkan kerah kemejanya. "Tapi kau tak boleh minta macam-macam!" ucap Kurapika kesal. Wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat memerah.

"He? Tenang saja! Aku ini cowok baik-baik…" Kuroro pun kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan Kurapika yang terbengong. "Lagi pula aku tak tertarik dengan cewek berdada rata sepertimu!

Perkataan Kuroro barusan sukses membuat wajah Kurapika makin memerah saja. Entah karena marah, ataupun malu. Entahlah… yang jelasnya wajahnya memerah karena Kuroro.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMUUUU!" teriak Kurapika kesal. Kuroro yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Permainan, baru akan dimulai…"

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

.

"Haaaaahhh…" Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, sambil menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia rasanya suadah tidak hidup lagi.

Menjadi anak buah cowok yang ia benci? Cowok yang telah menghancurkan cinta pertamanya? Cowok yang merebut ciuman pertamanya? Yang benar saja.

Namun apa boleh buat. Semua itu untuk membalas jasa Kuroro yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Selain itu, Kurapika juga tak ingin disebut sebagai pengecut.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika? Lesu sekali…" tegur Neon.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Kurapika lesu.

"Neon, kau lihat Kuroro senpai?" tanya Shizuku menepuk pundak Neon.

"Benar juga! Sedari pagi aku tidak melihatnya! Sekarang ini rasanya aku ingin melihat wajah menawannya, agar aku semangat kembali!" ujar Neon bersemangat.

'_Aku bahkan tak ingin melihat ujung rambutnya!'_ pikir Kurapika kesal.

"Mungkin kalau kau melihat wajah Kuroro senpai, semangatmu pasti akan meningkat lagi, Kurapika!" usul Eliza langsung mendatangi ketiga orang itu.

"A—apa katamu? Kau bercanda? Yang benar saja!"

"Ha? Kau tidak menyukai Kuroro senpai, Kurapika?" tanya Eliza tak percaya.

"Bukan tak menyukainya, tapi malah MEMBENCInya!" ucap Kurapika seolah memberi penekanan pada kata 'membenci.' Ketiga temannya langsung saja dibuat kaget oleh ucapan Kurapika.

"K—kenapa? Dia 'kan keren, pintar, ganteng, populer, dan hebat!" puji Neon dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kurapika semakin muak saja mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak penting! Intinya aku membenci si Lucifer bodoh itu!"ujar Kurapika seraya hendak meninggalkan kelas itu. Namun ia rasakan ponselnya bergetar. Kurapika pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

_From : Fucking Boy_

_No title_

_Cepat datang ke atap sekolah! Jangan lupa bawa bekal makananku!_

Kepala Kurapika langsung jadi panas, membaca perintah pertama Kuroro. Ia pun membalasnya,

_To : Fucking Boy_

_No title _

_Bekal apa?_

Lama menunggu, akhirnya balasan Kuroro pun datang.

_Tentu saja bekal buatanmu! Memangnya untuk apa kau menjadi anak buahku? Dasar bodoh!_

Rasanya Kurapika ingin membanting ponselnya itu, ketika membaca pesan Kuroro saking kesalnya. Namun ia belum ingin dikatai tidak waras oleh teman sekelasnya.

Dengan langkah kesal, Kurapika pun mengambil bekalnya di tasnya, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Di atap,

"Lama sekali!" protes Kuroro yang saat ini sedang bersandar di tembok pembatas, ketika Kurapika memasuki atap itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Kurapika segera melemparkan kotak makanannya pada Kuroro. Kuroro pun membukanya dengan perasaan senang.

"Sushi?" gumam Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau mau protes?" kesal Kurapika. "Ya sudah! Aku mau ke kelas dulu!"

"Hei…"

"Apa lagi?" Kurapika menoleh dengan sebal.

"Kau harus menemaniku di sini!"

"Hah?"

"Kau 'kan anak buahku! Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!"

"Uuuugghhh!" geram Kurapika seraya berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Ia pun langsung duduk di samping Kuroro, seraya memeluk lututunya tanpa melirik ke arah Kuroro sedikitpun. '_Cowok menyebalkaaaaaannn!_' teriak Kurapika dalam hati.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, Kuroro tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Setelah itu Kuroro memakan bekal Kurapika. keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kurapika merasakan perutnya lapar. Yah, dia memang belum makan siang. Semuanya karena pemuda yang satu ini, Kuroro. Bekal Kurapika sudah diambil, terus, ketika Kurapika hendak ke kantin, Kuroro malah menahannya.

"Hei," panggil Kuroro.

"Hn,"

"Ini bekal buatanmu?"

"Hn,"

"Tidak enak!"

"Hn… hei! Tunggu dulu! Apa katamu?" Kurapika sekali lagi dibuat kesal oleh Kuroro.

"Aku bilang tidak enak!"

Kurapika langsung merampas kotak makanannya dari Kuroro. "Ya sudah! Kalau tidak enak, tidak usah dimakan! Kenapa kau makan?"

"Karena aku lapar," lawan Kuroro dengan wajah polosnya, sukses menimbulkan perempatan di dahi gadis blonde yang satu ini. "Cepat kembalikan!" perintah Kuroro.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Kapan aku pernah bilang takut padamu?"

Kuroro tersenyum jahil. Rasanya dia senang sekali membuat Kurapika marah. Ia langsung merampas bekal Kurapika, dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Hei!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Kurapika protes, Kuroro langsung mendorong tubuh Kurapika ke lantai, dan ia berada di atasnya. Kuroro dapat melihat wajah Kurapika saat ini sudah mulai memerah. Seringai jahil pun semakin mengembang di wajah tampan pemilik iris hitam itu.

"K—kau mau apa?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

Kuroro semakin memperdekat wajahnya pada wajah Kurapika, membuat Kurapika semakin panik. Ia berusaha lepas dari Kuroro, namun jika ia mencoba untuk berdiri, itu malah membuat jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat saja. Kedua tangannya pun digenggam erat di atas kepalanya, oleh Kuroro. Kurapika terdesak.

Semakin lama Kuroro semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan Kurapika, hingga pada akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kurapika mencoba melawan, namun ia sudah kehabisan tenaga karena belum makan siang.

Semakin Kurapika melawan, Kuroro juga semakin menekankan kepalanya. Itu membuat Kurapika tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan pada akhirnya ia menyerah karena kehabisan tenaga. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari ujung mata gadis pirang itu. Mungkin jika wanita lain yang berada dalam posisinya saat ini, wanita itu pasti sudah berbunga-bunga bahkan mati saking senangnya. Namun kita ketahui, Kurapika berbeda dari wanita lainnya.

Lama Kuroro mencium Kurapika, akhirnya ia pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia duduk di depan Kurapika dengan wajah datarnya. Kurapika segera bangun, dan mengatur pernapasan dan detak jantungnya.

Dia menyentuh bawah bibirnya lembut namun penuh kesal. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kuroro menciumnya, tanpa keinginanya. Sungguh, Kurapika sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan seperti itu.

Dia lalu menghapus bekas ciuman Kuroro dengan kasar. Dibetulkannya seragamnya yang agak berantakan, serta rambut pirangnya. Kurapika lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya, dan meninggalkan Kuroro, dalam diam.

Blammm…

Suara pintu atap yang tertutup oleh Kurapika itu pun sukses memecahkan keheningan di atap tersebut. Kuroro tersnyum kecil. '_Aku benar-benar menyukai ekspresinya yang seperti itu!_' batinnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurapika masuk ke kelas, dengan wajah yang masih agak merona merah. Ia langsung menuju bangkunya, dan duduk di sana. Suasana kelas masih tampak sepi. Tentu saja, sekrang 'kan masih jam istirahat.

Kurapika menanamkan wajahnya di meja, dengan tangannya yang menjadi bantalan. Dia tak tahu, mengapa Kuroro menciumnya. Ciuman itu 'kan dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai, dan Kurapika yankin 100% bahwa Kuroro tidak menyukainya.

Apa dia begitu senangnya, mempermainkan hati gadis ini?

Tanpa ia inginkan, mata Kurapika mengeluarkan tetesan cairan bening. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia harus diselamatkan oleh seorang Lucifer. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia mati saja saat kecelakaan itu. Namun Kurapika tak pernah terpikir sekalipun untuk bunuh diri. Hanya karena satu alasan. Dia tak ingin disebut pengecut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam pulang sekolah, Kurapika bergegas keluar sekolah. Hanya satu tujuannya, dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Kuroro. Dia juga me-non aktifkan ponselnya agar Kuroro tak bisa menghubunginya.

Gadis blonde itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke luar gerbang. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, sambil berlari. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya, ketika menyadari belum ada satupun siswa yang keluar. Kurapika pun semakin mempercepat larinya.

Akhirnya ia mendekati stasiun kereta. Ia sedikit mempersantai jalannya, karena merasa sudah aman.

Kurapika duduk di kursi stasiun, menunggu kereta selanjutnya datang.

Kryuuukk…

Sekali lagi perutnya berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, hendak mencari restaurant, kedai, ataupun yang lain, yang jelasnya tempat untuk makan. Namun sialnya semuanya tutup.

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Haaaa… biarlah! Aku juga akan pulang!" ujarnya pasrah.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menenangkan pikiran serta perutnya yang saat ini sedang kacau. Ia dapat mendengarkan suara kereta datang. Kurapika pun segera berdiri, menunggu kereta tersebut.

Tidak seperti yang gadis itu harapkan, tempat yang ia inginkan sepi itu langsung ramai ketika kereta tersebut singgah, memaksa Kurapika harus berdesak-desakan untuk masuk. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria bertubuh kekar sedang menyeringai di belakangnya.

Mata Kurapika membulat ketika merasakan seseorang memegang pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia sontak menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya pemuda kekar terlihat sedang mabuk, menyeringai padanya.

Kurapika segera menepis tangan pria itu, dan langsung keluar dari kerumunan antrian itu, diikuti oleh pemuda kekar tersebut. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. '_Siapa pria mesum ini?'_ pikir Kurapika kesal.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya tegas.

"Tidak, aku sangat menyukai gadis muda sepertimu!" ujar pria itu dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

'_Apa pria ini gila? Terang-terangan sekaliii!'_ Kurapika bersiaga. "Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Kurapika.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku takut? Teriak saja!"

Kurapika terkejut, ketika melihat kereta tadi sudah jalan duluan. Padahal itu kereta terakhir, dan ia harus menunggu selama enam jam untuk kedatangan kereta lain lagi. Namun bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan gadis yang satu ini, melainkan keadaan stasiun ini sudah sangat sepi. Penjaganya pun tidak ada di sana. Kurapika tersentak. Ditambah dengan kondisinya yang kurang baik.

"Kyaaaaaa!" jerit Kurapika ketika pria itu langsung mencengkarm kedua tangannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kurapika dapat mencium bau aminuman keras dari pria itu.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan mangsa baru lagi," Kurapika terkejut bukan main mendengar satu suara lagi mendekati mereka. Dilihatnya seorang pria kekar mabuk lainnya, medatanginya.

"Ha? Kau juga mau mencobanya? Tubuh gadis ini sangat bagus! Selain itu dia wangi sekali!" ujar pria yang mencengkram bahu Kurapika.

Rasa takut semakin menghantui Kurapika. Ia tak bisa melawan, karena tubuhnya saat ini sudah sangat lemah.

Kurapika berusaha lepas dari pria itu, namun itu malah membuat blazer hijaunya sobek. Seringai terlihat jelas di teman pria itu. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang…"

.

Sebuah mobil hitam nampak berhenti di stasiun kerera. Mata si pengendara membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Terlihat Kurapika saat ini dengan keadaan tidak layak. Tangannya di genggam kuat oleh seorang pria berbaju hitam, yang diketahui bernama Jonny, dan seorang pria tanpa mengenakan baju, memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya, yang diketahui bernama Kiera itu nampak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kurapika.

Blazer Kurapika sudah terbuka dengan keadaan sobek-sobek itu tergeletak di tanah. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan pun dalam keadaan compang-camping, sukses meperlihatkan sedikit dari badan Kurapika yang putih mulus.

Gadis itu mencoba melawan, namun hasilnya nihil. '_Siapa saja! Tolong!' _teriak Kurapika dalam hati, sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

DWAGGHHHH! BWAKKKHH…!

Kurapika merasakan seseorang lagi memeluknya dari belakang, sambil menariknya. Namun pelukan orang ini jauh lebih hangat. Kurapika membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kuroro Lucifer, menyeretnya ke belakang, sambil menendang dua pria itu. Tentu saja Kurapika terkejut bukan main.

"Kuroro!" gumam Kurapika tak percaya.

Kedua pria itu tersungkur ke tanah, akibat tendangan keras Kuroro di bagian dada mereka. Cairan merah kental keluar dari bibirnya. Pria itu mencoba berdiri. Dilihatnya, gadis incarannya saat ini sedang dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkilau, berseragam sama dengan gadis itu, menatapnya super tajam.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya setitikpun! Gadis ini sudah menjadi milikku!" ucap Kuroro dingin, sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Kurapika.

Kurapika memegang tangan Kuroro yang memeluknya, seolah meminta Kuroro agar melepas pelukannya. Kuroro baru sadar, melihat Kurapika yang menunduk malu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro sedikit menunduk, untuk melihat wajah gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Namun Kurapika semakin menunduk. Dia menutupi bagian dada dan bahunya, menutupi sobekan di sana. Meskipun ada beberapa sobekan lagi di kemeja bagian pinggang dan perutnya. Kurapika tak ingin wajah menyedihkannya saat ini terlihat oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Dibukanya blazer hijaunya, dan memakaikannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika mendongkak, hendak melihat wajah Kuroro. Kuroro dapat melihat cairan bening membendung di pelupuk mata Kurapika, seakan tertahan agar tidak keluar.

"Kau tunggu di sini," ucap Kuroro, seraya kembali menghadap pada Jonny dan Kiera.

Kurapika menggenggam erat blazer hijau yang menutupinya. Ia lalu memakainya. Ia merasakan kehangatan menyeruak di tubuhnya, melalu blazer Kuroro. Kurapika juga dapat mencium aroma mint menyeruak di blazer yang panjangnya menyamai rok-nya itu. '_Nyaman sekali…'_ batin Kurapika mengeratkan genggamannya pada bawah kerah blazer Kuroro.

"Siapa kau bocah? Apa dia pacarmu?" protes Jonny menghapus darah yang keluar melalui hidungnya.

Kuroro tetap berwajah datar. "Lalu kau siapanya? Seenaknya saja menyentuhnya!" ucapnya dingin.

"He? Kau tak perlu ikut campur, kalau dia bukan siapa-siapamu! Menyingkirlah! Atau kami terpaksa bersifat kasar," ancam Kiera.

"Ah, aku takut…" kata Kuroro santai, dengan nada menantang. Ia lalu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke sakunya. "Aku takut aku bisa mengalahkan kalian dengan satu tangan saja," tantangnya menaikkan tangan kirinya, hingga dan membentuk sebuah kepalan pada kedua pria itu.

Jonny tak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Ia langsung saja menyerang Kuroro dengan penuh emosi. Namun Kuroro dengan cepat menghindar, dan langsung memukul tengkuk Jonny dengan santai, namun terkesan keras. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Jonny tersungkur ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

Kuroro lalu menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Kiera, dan menggoyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang, dengan maksud menantang Kiera.

Di luar dugaan, bukannya menyerang, Kiera malah kabur tak tentu arah sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Kuroro tersenyum kemanangan melihatnya.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju Kurapika yang masih menunduk.

"Hei…" ucapnya seraya memegang dagu Kurapika, membiarkan Kurapika mendongkak. "Kau menangis?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada mengejek, ketika melihat bendungan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata gadis blonde itu.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan datar. Tatapannya buram, akibat air mata itu. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. "T—tidak!" ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Bagus, kalau begitu…" ia lalu menarik tangan Kurapika, membuat Kurapikja terkejut.

"Eeeehh? Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ikut saja! Dasar nenek cerewet!"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro sebal. "Aku bukan nenek cerewet!" elak Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kuroro tersenyum lembut. Kurapika lalu terdiam, mengikuti Kuroro yang menarik tangannya. Senyuman manis lalu terlihat di wajah cantik gadis itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroro.

Mereka lalu sampai pada mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan stasiun. Tentu saja itu mobil milik Kuroro.

Si pemilik mobil pun membuka pintu mobil itu. "Cepat masuk!" perintahnya mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk masuk.

"Eeeehh?" Kurapika masih bingung plus terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroro barusan. "Masuk! Dasar lamban!"

Kurapika dengan sangat terpaksa masuk ke mobil itu, dengan perasaan bingung masih memenuhi akalnya. Kuroro lalu menutup pintu, dan menuju sisi lain mobilnya, lalu masuk. Saat ini mereka duduk bersampingan, dengan Kuroro duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kurapika bingung, ketika Kuroro sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Kuroro tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Eh?"

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"D—di kompleks Sakura, blok C…" jawab Kurapika. "Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku mau mengantarmu pulang bodoh! Memangnya kau mau menunggu sampai enam jam lagi?" perkataan Kuroro barusan sukses membuat Kurapika bungkam.

"Terima kasih…" lirih Kurapika pelan, sangat pelan… namun Kuroro dapat mendengarnya meskipun samar-samar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah, tidak ada!" elak Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai pada rumah Kurapika. Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, berwarna putih.

Kurapika ragu mengatakan ini, tapi… "Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Kurapika begitu Kuroro mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

Kuroro lalu menyeringai. "Kau ingin aku masuk?" godanya.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah. "B—bukan begitu! Aku 'kan hanya bertanya saja!" elaknya kesal.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan…"

Kurapika lalu membuka blazer Kuroro, dan menyerahkannya pada si pemilik blazer tersebut.

"Ini," ucap Kurapika berusaha agar tetap cuek.

Kuroro pun menerima blazer itu. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu… jaga dirimu!" Kuroro mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kurapika.

Entah mengapa itu terasa nyaman bagi gadis pirang itu. Entah karena perkataan Kuroro, atau apa, Kurapika tak tahu itu.

"Em… Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika, ketika Kuroro hendak berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Hm?"

"K—kenapa kau menolongku…?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau anak buahku! Jadi kalau kau kenapa-napa, nanti aku tak punya siapapun untuk kuperbudak!" ujar Kuroro santai, seraya meninggalkan Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dasar Lucifer menyebalkan!" teriak Kurapika kesal. Namun setelah itu Kurapika tersenyum lembut, menatap mobil hitam Kuroro yang pergi. '_Tapi dia telah menolongku…'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Kuroro yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, terlihat sedang tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Dasar blonde bodoh! Tapi…"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Waaaahh! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai jugaaaa…XD *nari hula-hula*<p>

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Makin aneh aja yah? Hahahaha! Gomen… authornya aja aneh, gimana ceritanya? *plakk!*

Makasih buat para readers yang udah nge-review chapter iniii… XDD Natsu seneng banget dengan tanggapan kalian semua! :3

Ohya, ini balasan reviewnya… gomen, Natsu gak sempet bales review kalian lewat PM, soalnya Natsu males nunggu loadingnya! *digampar*

* * *

><p><strong>. Airin Aizawa :<strong>  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Airin-chaaaaann… XD<br>Waaaah! Airin-chan jadi orang pertama yang review fic ini! *tepuk tangan*  
>Hahahahahaha<br>Kuroro nii-kun emang nakal! *nyubit pipi Kuro nii*  
>Emm… gak tau tuh, tempat service laptopnya lelet amat!<br>Yosh! Semoga Airin-chan suka ama chapter ini…^^

**. whitypearl :**  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Pearl-chaaaaaaan… XD<br>Hahahahaha!  
>Udah tau, Kura nee-chan orangnya keras kepala! Gak mungkin pasrah semudah itu! *digampar Kura nee*<br>Gak mature yah? hweeehh… syukur deh! Pas baca review Pearl-chan, Natsu rasanya pingin bikin adegan kissunya lebih panas lagi! *plakkk* Hahaha… makasihyah Pearl-chaaan…^^  
>Makasih udah nge-fave fic ini… XDD *meluk Pearl* Natsu seneeengg! XD<br>Yosh! semoga Pearl-chan suka ma chappy ini…^^

**. Himawari No Yuuki :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R Hima-san… XD  
>Hahahahaa! Selamat yah Hima-san…^^<br>Yah, salam kenal juga! Natsu Hiru desuuu…^^  
>Waaaahh… makasih atas pujian2 manisnya Hima-saaaann… X'D *nangis terharu*<br>Makasih juga udah fave fic ini! Natsu seneng bangeeett! XD

**. scarlet85 :**  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Scarlet-saaaan… XD<br>Hahaha! Makasih juga atas pujiannya! Natsu seneng banget!^^  
>Senshei… yg fic rated M ntu yah?<br>Hahahaha! Gomen, kalo sama! Natsu juga gak sadar! *plakk!*  
>Hahahaha! Ganbatte Kuroro-nii!<br>Rekuest Scarlet-san… insya allah deh!^^  
>Hahahahaha!<br>Makasih thumb-nya Scarlet-san..^^

**. UL-chan :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R Aul-saaann… XD**  
><strong>Hahahahaha!  
>Maklumlah, author mesum kayak gini *plakk!*<br>Hwa?  
>KILLKURA? *teriak2 GaJe<br>BRUKKKK!  
>*pingsan*<p>

**. Kay Inizaki-chan :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R Kay-chaaaaann… XD  
>Makasih juga udah bilang bagus!^^<br>Wah? Kay-chan juga punya cerita AU versi KuroKura?  
>HOREEEEEE! *meluk Kay*<br>Tentu aja boleh Kay-chan!  
>Natsu malah seneng bangeeeeeett… XDD<br>Kalo nggak secepatnya diupdate, ntar Natsu cekik sampe mati! *plakkk!*  
>Hahahaha…<br>Typo emang pengganggu yang diciptakan author tanpa sengaja yang kerjanya cuman nge-ganggu konsen para readers!  
>Natsu bakal berusaha basmi typo itu! (meski kayaknya gak mungkin)<p>

**. Racchy-sora :  
><strong>Maksih udah R&R Racchy-saaaann… XD  
>Hahahaha… makasih juga atas pujiannya! Natsu senang!^^<br>Oke deh, Racchy-san! (gak janji lho…) *pllakkk!*

* * *

><p>Yosh! sekarang, bolehkah author lebay ini meminta review anda sekalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^<p>

Akhir kata, review please… X3

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. What Feeling Is This?

Hai minnaaaa… XD

Kita ketemu lagi dalam fic yang gaje ini…^^

Makasih banyak buat para readres yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnyaaaa…^^ jujur, Natsu sangat terbantu denga review-review anda sekalian…^^

Yang login, Natsu udah balas lewat PM! So, seliahkan cek inbox masing-masing… dan buat yang gak login, seperti biasa, balasannya ada di akhir cerita yaaaahh… :3

Yosh! tanpa banyak bacot, silahkan membaca…

Happy read…^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau anak buahku! Jadi kalau kau kenapa-napa, nanti aku tak punya siapapun untuk kuperbudak!" ujar Kuroro santai, seraya meninggalkan Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dasar Lucifer menyebalkan!" teriak Kurapika kesal. Namun setelah itu Kurapika tersenyum lembut, menatap mobil hitam Kuroro yang pergi. '_Tapi dia telah menolongku…'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Kuroro yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, terlihat sedang tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Dasar blonde bodoh! Tapi…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 : What Feeling Is This?<span>

.

Kurapika berjalan menelusuri sekolahnya sendirian, menaiki tangga, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di atap sekolah, tempat pertemuannya dengan Kuroro setiap harinya.

Yah, sejak Kurapika menjadi anak buah Kuroro, tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu, mereka lebih sering bertemu di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Sekarang hidup Kuroro jauh lebih mudah, dengan adanya Kurapika. Meskipun banyaknya cewek bodoh yang ingin sekali dekat dengan Kuroro meski harus menjadi budaknya, namun Kuroro malah memilih Kurapika yang tak termasuk dari orang-orang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada kesal, ketika ia sampai di depan Kuroro. Dilihatnya pemuda ini sedang duduk sambil bersandar di dinding tembok, dengan kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada, dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Kuroro langsung melemparkan buku catatannya di depan Kurapika, dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Kening Kurapika berkerut, menandakan bahwa dia sedang bingung.

"Kerjakan tugas Matematikaku!" Kuroro langsung menjawab tanpa ditanya, seolah tahu apa yang akan Kurapika katakana.

"Ha?" Kurapika masih bingung.

"Kubilang, kerjakan tugasku! Harus selesai dalam waktu lima menit!"

Empat sudut siku-siku langsung terlihat di dahi Kurapika. "Yang benar saja! Aku tak mungkin mengerjakan tugas pelajaran kelas tiga!"

"Tidak mungkin? Aku tak percaya! Kerjakan saja sana! Cepat!"

Kurapika semakin kesal saja dengan kelakuan Kuroro. Dengan kasar dia mengambil buku itu, dan mengambil tempat di samping Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, tanpa terlihat oleh Kurapika.

Kurapika membuka halaman-per-halaman buku tugas Kuroro. Dan wow! Dia tak pernah mendapatkan nilai dibawah 95! Namun Kurapika tak terlalu kagum, karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Akhirnya tangannya terhenti pada sebuah halaman, dimana masih ada sekitar sepuluh nomor soal yang belum terisi.

"Yang ini?"

"Hn,"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Dia pun mengambil pulpen hitam dari kantung kemeja putihnya, yang tertutupi blazer hijaunya, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku Kuroro.

Tangan Kurapika terus menulis, namun kadang-kadang ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghitung, atau mengingat-ingat rumus yang digunakan. Kuroro hanya tersenyum kemenangan menanggapinya. Dia tahu kalau seorang Kurapika Kuruta bisa mengerjakan tugas semudah unruknya itu.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu Kurapika lalu melemparkan buku Kuroro di depan sang pemilik.

"Selesai!" ujar Kurapika seraya menaruh kembali pulpennya di kantung kemejanya.

Kuroro mengambil bukunya, dan membuka halaman yang sudah dikerjakan Kurapika. Dia meraba-raba kertasnya. Dia dapat merasakan tekanan pulpen pada kertasnya terlalu kuat. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Pemuda pemilik iris onix itu tahu, bahwa Kurapika pasti mengerjakannya dengan penuh kesal.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada sombong.

"Yaaahh… semuanya benar…" jawab Kuroro seraya menutup bukunya. "Tapi tulisanmu jelek sekali!"

"Hei! Sudah syukur-syukur kau mau kukerjakan! Jangan banyak protes!" kesal Kurapika memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei…"

"Apa?" Kurapika menyahut dengan penuh sebal.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus menemaniku berbelanja!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja untuk membawakan barangku!"

"Kenapa kau tega sekali membiarkan seorang gadis yang membawakan barang belanjaanmu yang aku yakini pasti akan banyak itu!"

"Kau tahu… tenagamu itu jauh melebihi gadis biasa, bahkan melampaui pria-pria lainnya! Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tega! Selain itu…" Kuroro lalu menarik dasi Kurapika, hingga jarak antara tubuh mereka hanya beberapa inci saja.

"Kau itu anak buahku!" ujar Kuroro yang saat ini dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi Kurapika.

Kurapika dengan cepat langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroro dengan keras, namun Kuroro dapat menahannya sehingga ia hanya mundur sedikit. Dilihatnya Kurapika yang berdiri, membelakanginya.

"Ya,ya,ya! Aku anak buahmu! Baiklah… sampai jumpa!" ujar Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat. Kuroro hanya memandangnya bingung.

BLAMMM…

Kurapika tersandar di pintu atap yang baru ditutupnya. Wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat memerah nafasnya memburu dengan cepat, seolah tak ingin kalah cepat dengan degupan jantungnya. Kurapika memegangi dadanya.

'_Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?'_ pikir Kurapika berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti otaknya.

.

**#skip time**

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kuroro sudah menunggu Kurapika di depan gerbang dengan mobil hitamnya. Sekolah sudah agak sepi, hanya menyisakan siswa-siswa yang memiliki kegiatan tambahan.

Kuroro menatap jam tangan hitam yang terlilit di pergelangan tangannya. "Lama sekali…" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu, keluarlah Kurapika yang berlari ke arahnya. Kuroro sedikit lega dengan itu.

"Kau dari mana? Lama sekali!" protes Kuroro seraya membuka mobilnya.

Kurapika pun masuk di mobil itu, seakan sudah terbiasa dengannya. Yah, Kuroro memang sudah sering mengantar Kurapika pulang dengan mobilnya, jika Kurapika harus terlambat pulang karena dirinya. "Maaf, tadi aku ada tugas piket!" ujar Kurapika.

Kuroro pun masuk ke mobilnya, dan memacunya meninggalkan tempat itu. "Dasar…"

"Memangnya kau mau belanja apa? Kukira kau baru belanja empat hari yang lalu!" tanya Kurapika membuka obrolan.

"Sahabatku berulang tahun…" jawab Kuroro singkat. Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria.

.

Mereka pun sampai pada mall yang ada di pinggir jalan. Kuroro masuk, diikuti dengan Kurapika yang ada di belakangnya.

Kuroro pergi ke tempat baju pria. Di sana ia memilih-milih pakaian yang pantas untuknya. Sedangkan Kurapika yang dibelakangnya hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Hei! Kau itu kalau belanja seperti perempuan saja!" komentar Kurapika yang melihat Kuroro sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Kau saja yang seperti laki-laki!" balas Kuroro tanpa berbalik. Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu dengan baju ini?" tanya Kuroro memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja kuning bergaris merah tipis, yang dipasangkan dengan jas dan celana biru tua.

Kurapika memerhatikan pakaian yang diperlihatkan oleh Kuroro. "Yah, itu sudah bagus. Sekarang ayo pulang!"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika kesal. "Bilang saja kau mau cepat pulang!" ucap Kuroro seraya melepaskan gantungan pada pakaian itu. "Nona, aku mau beli yang ini…"

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroro lalu melemparkan pakaian yang sudah terbungkus kantongan itu pada Kurapika. Kurapika pun menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Dia hanya menatap Kuroro sebal, yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Kurapika memutar bola matanya, dan berjalan mengikuti Kuroro.

Mereka pun sampai pada tempat pakaian wanita. Kurapika mulai bingung dengan ini.

"Sahabat yang kau maksud itu cewek?" tanya Kurapika to the point.

"Hn," jawab Kuroro singkat, di sambut dengan kata 'oh' dari Kurapika.

"Hei, menurutmu yang bagus mana?" tanya Kuroro berbalik pada Kurapika.

"Mana kutahu! Kenapa kau tanya padaku?"

"Kau 'kan cewek! Masa' tidak tahu!"

"Aku tidak pernah membeli, memakai, atau bahkan menyentuh gaun sedikitpun bodoh!"

"Huh! Pantas saja!" Kuroro pun kembali berbalik, dan mencari gaun yang menurutnya bagus.

Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro geram. "Huh!" dengusnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. '_Cowok menyebalkaaaann!'_ gerutu Kurapika dalam hati.

Kuroro lalu mengambil sebuah gaun hitam panjang, dan agak ketat bagian atas sampai lutut, dengan bagian atas yang agak terbuka, hanya ada tali hitam kecil yang terlilit di bagian leher. Bagian punggung gaun itu pun terbuka. Bagian bawah, tepatnya di samping kanan pun terbelah, hingga sampai pada pangkal paha.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika menatap gaun itu dengan tatapan… yang… sulit dijelaskan. "K—kau mau membelikan gaun itu untuk temanmu…" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

"Yah, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Kuroro polos.

'_Terbuka sekali…! Sudah kuduga, cowok ini memang mesum!' _ucap Kurapika dalam hati. "Eeeh, tidak kok! Tapi, apa gaun itu tidak terlalu dewasa?"

Kuroro memerhatikan gaun yang dipegangnya. "Dewasa? Biasa-biasa saja kok! Lagipula dia punya gaun yang lebih terbuka dari ini!"

Kurapika hanya bisa sweat drop di tempat mendengarnya. '_Ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang kubayangkan!_'

"Ya sudah, aku beli yang ini saja…" ucap Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mengagguk menurut.

Belanjaan Kuroro kali ini sudah ada dua, dan tentu saja Kurapika yang membawakannya. Ia lalu melirik pada sebuah dress biru muda selutut, dengan lengan berbunga, serta pita kecil merah yang ada di ujing kerah bagian dada dress itu, dan pita besar pink di bagian belakang pinggangnya. Yah, gaun itu benar-benar seperti gaun boneka.

Kuroro berjalan untuk mengambil dress biru itu, diikuti oleh Kurapika yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, tadi kau membelikan temanmu gaun yang dewasa dan terbuka! Sekarang kau malah ingin memberikannya gaun yang terkesan manis ini?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Terserah aku! Kau jangan banyak protes!"

Kurapika menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai dengan keras saking kesalnya dengan Kuroro. Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang membuatnya kesal tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

.

Kini mereka sampai pada tempat sepatu. Di sana Kuroro membeli tiga pasang sepatu, yaitu sepatu hitam untuknya, sepatu merah high heels, dan sepatu boat biru tua, yang terkesan imut.

Kurapika menjadi bingung, kenapa Kuroro membeli dua macam gaun dan sepatu yang bertolak belakang begitu? Yang satu terkesan sangat dewasa, dan yang satunya terkesan sangat manis dan imut. Selain itu ukuran keduanya juga berbeda. Yang dewasa itu lebih besar, dibanding denga gaun dan sepatu yang manis itu.

'_Apa temannya yang berulang tahun ada dua?' _pikir Kurapika. namun ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, karena pada ujung-ujungnya pasti dia dibuat kesal oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro juga membeli sebuah mahkota perak, dengan pita kecil pink yang ada pada kedua ujung mahkota yang menyerupai bando itu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara belanja mereka, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 sore.

Kuroro dan Kurapika keluar dari mall itu, dan belanjaan Kuroro yang banyak di tangan Kurapika. Yah, Kuroro juga tadi membeli perabotan rumah, serta bahan-bahan makanan untuknya.

Kuroro membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk menaruh belanjaannya yang berat di sana. Kurapika pun menurutinya, lalu masuk ke mobil Kuroro setelah Kuroro membukakan pintunya.

Kuroro pun memacu mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kuroro tetap fokus ke jalanan. Diliriknya Kurapika yang bersandar dengan lesu di kursi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang sekarang…" jawab Kurapika lemas.

"Tapi aku lapar," Kuroro langsung membelokkan mobilnya di jalur yang berlawanan dengan jalanan menuju rumah Kurapika.

"Hei! Kau salah jalan!" protes Kurapika.

"Aku lapar, ayo singgah makan dulu,"

"Setidaknya kau mengantarku pulang dulu 'kan!"

"Aku tidak bisa menundanya. Selain itu…" Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan menyeringai, membuat Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan…"

Kuroro kembali dengan posisinya yang semula. Kurapika hanya diam sambil mendengus kesal. "Yayaya…" ujarnya malas.

Mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah restaurant mewah. Kuroro pun memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkiran.

"Ayo,"

"Kau makan saja sendiri! Aku akan menunggu di sini!" ucap Kurapika tanpa berpaling.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Dia pun keluar, dan memutari mobilnya, hingga dia sampai di depan pintu dekat Kurapika. Dibukanya pintu mobil itu, dan langsung menarik tangan Kurapika keluar.

"Hei!" protes Kurapika mengikuti tarikan Kuroro.

"Jangan banyak protes! Kau itu anak buahku! Jadi jangan banyak protes!"

"Huh! Itu lagi, itu lagi!" kesal Kurapika.

Mereka masuk pada restaurant kelas atas itu. Kurapika sedikit takjub dengan suasana elegan yang dipancarkan disana. Kurapika juga merasa agak canggung, karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang memakai pakaian sekolah di sana. Tentu saja orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Kuroro mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, diikuti dengan Kurapika. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah maid yang hendak menanyakan pesanan mereka.

Kuroro nampak memperhatikan menunya, sedangkan Kurapika menoleh keluar dengan tatapan penuh kesal, sambil menopangkan pipinya di tangannya.

"Aku pesan steak sapi dua, coklat panas satu, dan kopi panas satu," ujar Kuroro dengan wajah datar, yang dapat membuat maid itu blushing di tempat.

"B—baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar…" ujar maid tersebut terpesona dengan wajah Kuroro, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti bawang goreng begitu?" ejek Kuroro. Kurapika tak mengubrisnya, dia malah semakin kesal saja.

"Jarang sekali loh, aku mengajak seorang gadis makan seperti ini. Kau itu gadis yang sangat beruntung,"

"Ha? Menurutku aku gadis yang paling sial di dunia ini, karena harus terjebak dalam permainanmu!" kesal Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Dia lalu menopangkan dagunya di tangannya. "Tapi masih banyak gadis yang rela menjadi budakku, agar bisa dekat denganku," ucap Kuroro narsis.

"Itu karena mereka belum mengetahui sifat aslimu yang sangat menyebalkan! Selain itu kau juga jelek!" ejek Kurapika memasang tampang cemberut.

Kuroro tertegun mendengar perkataan Kurapika. "Hei, kau tahu? Kau orang kedua yang katai aku begitu,"

Kurapika terkejut. "Hah? Ada orang yang mengataimu jelek selain aku? Waah! Orang itu pasti sangat pintar!" ujar Kurapika narsis.

Kuroro tersenyum lembut. "Yah… dia sangat pintar… dan baik hati. Gadis yang sangat sempurna…"

Jleb…

Entah mengapa Kurapika merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya, ketika mendengar perkataan Kuroro serta senyuman lembutnya untuk gadis yang Kuroro maksud.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kurapika berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di dadanya.

Kuroro berpikir sejanak. "Aku tidak tahu… tapi… aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya…"

"Kalau begitu kuharap dia tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu!"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin gadis jenius yang sependapat denganku seperti dia bertemu dengan cowok paling menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong ketika seorang maid datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua pun tak melanjutkan obrolan mereka, untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Sekali-kali Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang sedang makan. Cara makan gadis itu begitu elegan. Kuroro tahu, kalau Kurapika bukan gadis biasa. Terlihat dari langkah tegapnya serta sifatnya yang tak ingin berada di bawah orang lain. Ditambah lagi dengan cara makannya yang terbilang cukup meyakinkan itu.

.

Kuroro pun sampai di depan rumah Kurapika. jam tangannya kini menunjuk pada pukul 06.30 pm. Kurapika pun memegang knop mobil, hendak keluar, jika Kuroro tidak mencegahnya.

"Hei,"

"Hm?"

Srekk…

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro meyerahkan beberapa kantung belanjaannya padanya.

"He?"

"Pastikan kau memakai itu saat jam sembilan nanti aku datang menjemputmu…"

Kurapika keluar mobil dengan alis berkerut serta belanjaan yang masih setia tergantung ditangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam ini kau harus menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun temanku, dengan menggunakan itu! Sampai nanti," ujar Kuroro seraya memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Hei!" tentu saja panggilan Kurapika tak diubris oleh Kuroro, karena mobil Kuroro sudah jauh di sana.

Kurapika lalu memperhatikan isi bungkusan itu. Dilihatnya dress biru muda, sepatu biru muda, serta mahkota perak yang ada di sana. "Dasar cowok aneh!" gumam Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu, masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

**#skip time**

**.  
><strong>

Kurapika saat ini terlihat membaca sambil berbaring di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia memakai t-shirt coklat longgar, serta celana pendek selutut berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang dikombinasikan dengan warna kuning. Poninya di jepit ke samping dengan jepitan hitam berukuran sedang.

Ting tong…

Suara bel yang berbunyi sukses menghentikan aktivitas Kurapika yang sudah berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu itu. Dengan malas ia pun menuju pintu, hendak membukakan pintu bagi orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro, berdiri di depannya, dengan menggunakan pakaian yang ia beli tadi, serta dasi merah.

"Kau belum siap-siap?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya.

"S—sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya. Buku yang dipegangnya pun sampai jatuh ke lantai saking terkejutnya.

"Ha? Bukannya aku sudah bilang, kalau jam sembilan nanti aku akan menjemputmu, untuk menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun temanku,"

"Jadi kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kurapika membatu di tempat. Kenapa cowok yang satu ini harus mengajaknya? Bukannya ada banyak cewek yang jauh lebih cantik dan anggun darinya…

Kuroro langsung masuk ke rumah Kurapika, tanpa mengubris Kurapika.

"Hei! Jangan masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang!" protes Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro ke belakang, sampai Kuroro duduk di sofa. Kurapika berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Cepat keluar!" usir Kurapika seraya menunjuk pintu dengan satu tangannya.

Kuroro menanggapinya dengan santai, "tidak, sampai kau mengganti pakaianmu!"

"Nanti tetanggaku akan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Tetangga? Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan tetanggamu? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tidak ada! Sekarang cepat pulang sana!" usir Kurapika lagi.

"Tidak mau,"

"Kau mau sampai kapan di sini? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mau memakai gaun jelek itu!"

"Aku juga tak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini sampai kau memakainya!"

Kurapika menggerang kesal…

.

.

.

Kuroro memacu mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam. Dia lalu melirik ke samping kirinya. Dilihatnya gadis cantik duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang dicemberutkan yang saat ini mengenakan dress biru muda yang terkesan manis, sepatu boat biru muda, serta mahkota perak menghiasi rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya tak terlalu ia rias, hanya mengenakan bedak tipis yang sewarna dengan kulitnya, serta lipgloss pink menghiasi bibir mungil gadis yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kurapika itu.

Yah, setelah perdebatan tak penting tadi, yang dimenangkan oleh Kuroro hanya dengan 10 kata, yaitu : 'KAMU-HARUS-TURUTI-SEMUA-KATA-KATAKU-KARENA-KAU- ANAK-BUAHKU!' Kurapika pun akhirnya mengalah. Kuroro pula yang memasangkan mahkota perak di kepala Kurapika, dan Kuroro juga yang mendandani Kurapika layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi tunggu, sepasang kekasih? Itu tak mungkin 'kan? Sebenarnya bedak dan lipgloss itu Kuroro yang membawanya karena ia yakin, bahwa di rumah Kurapika tak ada benda seperti itu.

"Hei, kau jangan cemberut begitu!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang lebih terdengar mengejek.

"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Kurapika kesal, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Karena kau anak buahku,"

"Jadi nanti kau akan menyuruhku untuk mengambilkanmu makanan, dan melayani segala apa maumu? Begitu?"

"Ya," dua huruf yang keluar dari mulut Kuroro itu sukses membuat Kurapika semakin kesal saja. Dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

'_Dasar cowok bodoh! Jelek! Bejat! Busuk!' _maki Kurapika dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Mereka lalu sampai pada pesta, yang diadakan di hotel megah itu. Kuroro turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Kurapika.<p>

Semua pandangangan langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kurapika agak canggung dengan ini semua. Ia dapat merasakan kalau orang-orang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kagum plus bingung.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat agak kekuningan dengan gaun hijau lumut panjang, tanpa lengan maupun tali yang menyangga gaun itu, yang sukses memperlihatkan belahan dada wanita itu, serta belahan pada kedua sisi mulai dari ujung kaki hingga pangkal paha membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa.

"Akhirnya kau datang Kuroro… aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi…" ucap wanita itu seraya mendekati Kuroro. Kurapika hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun Pakunoda…" ujar Kuroro seraya memberika kotak kado berwarna merah yang terbalut pita kuning keemasan pada wanita yang dipanggil Pakunoda itu.

'_Tunggu! Pakunoda, Pakunoda, Pakunoda? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…'_ pikir Kurapika memasang pose berpikirnya. _'Ah! Benar juga! Dia 'kan anak kelas tiga yang cukup populer itu? Selain itu dia juga anak penyumbang paling besar di sekolah! Jadi dia yang dimaksud Kuroro?'_

Pakunoda lalu melirik pada Kurapika dengan tatapan sayunya. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Pakunoda pada Kuroro.

Kuroro langsung saja merangkul leher Kurapika. "Dia akan menuruti segala keinginanku!" ujar Kuroro bangga.

Terlihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajah Pakunoda. Namun segera tergantikan dengan senyuman ramah yang Kurapika tahu itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Kurapika seraya menepis tangan kekar Kuroro dengan kasar.

"Ah? Benarkah? Salam kenal, aku Pakunoda… sahabat Kuroro dari kecil…" ucap Pakunoda dengan ramah.

"Ya, aku Kurapika, salam kenal…" sahut Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian menikmati pestanya?"

"Yah, terima kasih…"

Kuroro lalu mengambil tangan Kurapika kasar, dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari situ.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit tidak sih?" protes Kurapika seraya mengikuti Kuroro yang menariknya.

Kuroro tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap menarik Kurapika. tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata menatap mereka sangat sinis.

Kuroro menyuruh Kurapika duduk di sofa, lalu disusul oleh dirinya sendiri. Kurapika memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia baru sadar, bahwa yang ada di sini semuanya adalah anak-anak populer yang ada di sekolahnya, serta beberapa anak sekolah lain yang tak kalah populernya. Ada juga beberapa orang-orang penting di sini. Kurapika baru sadar, kalau sepopuler ini kah seorang Kuroro Lucifer? Ini semua membuatnya canggung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika yang menunduk.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng keras. "Tidak ada,"

"Akan kuambilkan minum," ujar Kuroro seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan Kurapika. sebenarnya Kurapika ingin mencegahnya, karena semakin canggung saja sendirian di sini. Namun apa daya, Kuroro sudah pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro datang membawakan dua gelas anggur, dan menyerahkan satu pada Kurapika, dan kembali duduk di samping gadis itu.

Kurapika memperhatikan anggur itu. '_Sudah lama sekali… sejak terakhir kali aku minum beginian!'_ pikirnya lalu meneguk kecil anggur itu. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis pada Kurapika, lalu ikut meminumnya.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. Bukannya apa, tapi rasanya tak ada yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Kuroro pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Kurapika dansa.

"Mau dan—"

"Kuroro, kau mau dansa denganku?" perkataan Kuroro terpotong ketika Pakunoda langsung mendatanginya dan mengajaknya dansa.

Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika. Kurapika yang seolah tahu maksud dari Kuroro hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika malas.

"Kau tak apa, kutinggal sendiri dulu?" Kuroro malah balik bertanya.

Rasanya Kurapika ingin bilang 'tidak, aku tidak mau sendiri di sini!' tapi tak mungkin 'kan, seorang Kurapika Kuruta mengatakan hal itu? Selain itu Pakunoda sudah ada di depannya menunggu Kuroro.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" dusta Kurapika berusaha memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ayo Kuroro!" Pakunoda langsung menarik tangan Kuroro. "Bersenang-senanglah Kurapika…" ucap Pakunoda tersenyum ramah seraya meninggalkan Kurapika dengan Kuroro yang ada di gandengannya.

"Kau tunggu disitu!" ucap Kuroro semakin mejauh.

'_Entah mengapa aku sebal melihat si Pakunoda itu!' _pikir Kurapika sebal.

Alunan musik klasik bernuansa romantis mulai di putarkan dalam pesta itu, menghipnotis setiap pasangan untuk berdansa dalam ruangan tertutup yang megah itu, terkecuali gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan cream cake vanilla dengan potongan besar serta strawberry berada di atasnya.

Pandangannya sedari tadi tertuju pada salah satu pasangan yang saat ini sedang berdansa.

"Waaahh… Kuroro Lucifer dari kelas 3-A itu cocok sekali dengan Pakunoda dari 3-D yah!"

"Yah, benar-benar pasangan serasi!"

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Mana kutahu! Katanya sih, mereka sahabat dari kecil. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua saling suka!"

Telinga Kurapika langsung terasa panas mendengar pembicaraan kedua pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada Kuroro dan Pakunoda yang saat ini sedang berdansa dengan kompaknya. Kuroro memegang pinggang Pakunoda, sedangkan Pakunoda melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroro. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat mesra dan begitu serasi.

Garpu yang terbuat dari perak yang sedari tadi dipegang Kurapika itu kini sudah membengkok, tak berbentuk seperti garpu lagi. Entah perasaan apa yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Begitu gelisah dan marah.

"Cih!" decak Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa sengaja Kuroro melihatnya.

"Paku…" ucap Kuroro.

"Hm?" tanya Pakunoda lembut.

"Kau bisa dansa dengan yang lain dulu? Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujar Kuroro seraya meninggalkan Pakunoda. Pakunoda hanya menatapnya sinis.

Di belakang hotel,

Kurapika duduk di pinggir kolam renang yang ada di sana. Kakinya yang sudah terlepas dari sepatunya itu dicelupkan di kolam air. Sesekali dia melemparkan batu di sana, hingga batu itu terpantul beberapa kali sampai akhirnya tenggelam.

"Untuk apa dia mengajakku ke sini kalau aku dicuekin begitu saja?" tanya Kurapika entah pada siapa seraya melempar batu lagi. "Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut saja!"

Kurapika memegangi dadanya. '_Tapi kenapa emosiku langsung memuncak ketika melihat Kuroro dan Pakunoda bersama? Selain itu… rasanya sakit sekali! Di sini…' _Kurapika meremas dadanya, tepatnya bagian hatinya itu.

"Dasar Kuroro bodooohh!" teriak Kurapika sekencang-kencangnya.

"Oi," Kurapika dapat merasakan seseorang menepuk kepala pirangnya. Kurapika sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kuroro?" tanpa sengaja Kurapika menyebut nama itu ketika melihat sesosok Kuroro berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku.

Kurapika pun berdiri, agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kuroro. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kuroro lalu duduk, menggulung celananya, dan memasukkan kakinya di air, sama seperti yang Kurapika lakukan tadi.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes Kurapika seraya kembali duduk.

"Yah, sedang cari angin… tak kusangka, di tempat gelap seperti ini ada matahari!"

Kurapika langsung tahu maksud 'matahari' dari Kuroro itu rambut pirangnya. Dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Aku 'kan menyuruhmu menunggu disana?" kali ini Kuroro yang bertanya.

"Cari angin," jawab Kurapika singkat.

Hening…

"Emh… Kuroro…" lirih Kurapika menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di air.

"Hm?"

"Aku… mau pulang saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku minta cium agar aku menurtinya?" goda Kuroro.

"Ya sudah! Aku jalan kaki saja!" ujar Kurapika seraya berdiri meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Hei, hei! Aku hanya bercanda! Tunggu aku!"

Kuroro akhirnya dapat menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

"Apa sih!" tanya Kurapika kesal seraya menepis tangan Kuroro.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajakmu ke sini?"

"Ya, kau hanya ingin menggangguku, bukan?"

"Ya, itu memang 50% dari keinginanku! 49% untuk jadi pesuruhku… tapi, 1%-nya lagi untuk…"

"Apa?"

"Agar kau menjadi pasangan dansaku bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kuroro datang ke pesta tanpa seorang gadis yang bisa ia ajak berdansa? Kau ini tidak punya otak!" ujar Kuroro sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak. "Kau 'kan bisa berdansa dengan si Pakunoda itu!" terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantiknya.

"Dia 'kan lain! Kau itu—" Kuroro langsung menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat ekspresi Kurapika saat ini sedang terlihat penuh kesal. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau cemburu ya?" goda Kuroro.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah. "Ce—cemburu? Cemburu atas apa?" elaknya.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pasti cemburu karena aku berdansa dengan gadis lain 'kan?" ujar Kuroro ke-pede-an tapi nyatanya itu memang benar.

Wajah Kurapika makin memerah saja. Untunglah, tempat itu gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu yang redup, sehingga rona merah di wajah Kurapika tak terlalu kelihatan.

"Hiihh! Aku tak mungkin cemburu karena itu! Dasar ke-GR-an!"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, membuat Kurapika harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda kebingungan.

"Mau dansa, nona Kuruta?" tawar Kuroro.

"Eeeehhh?" Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Namun Kuroro malah menarik tangan Kurapika, tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Kurapika terlebih dahulu.

Kuroro memeluk pinggang Kurapika dengan erat. Kurapika tentu saja terkejut. Bukankah itu berlebihan? Tadi Kuroro hanya memegang pinggang Pakunoda, tapi kenapa untuk Kurapika… beda?

Dengan gemetaran, Kurapika melingarkan tangannya di dada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas dengan itu.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lakukan bersama, hingga menghaslkan dansa yang tenang dan damai, dengan bantuan musik yang terdengar dari dalam. Kuroro tak menyangka, bahwa Kurapika bisa dansa, meskipun kadang-kadang gadis blonde itu menginjak kakinya. Dia rasanya semakin ingin mengetahui tentang diri Kurapika.

Kurapika dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro menabrak wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk. Aaah! Kurapika, sadarkah kau bahwa saat ini kau sedang menggali kuburan untuk harga dirimu yang super tinggi itu? Besok pasti Kuroro akan menggoda dan mengganggunya lagi.

Namun Kurapika tak ingin memikirkan itu dulu. Entah mengapa saat berada di dekat Kuroro, dia merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang. Mereka berdua pun berdansa di belakang hotel itu dengan kompak dan indah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sayu saat ini sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis dan tajam. "Cih!"

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan sadar, dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama…

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Fuiiiiihhh… akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga!<p>

Gomen, kalo ceritanya abal gitu! Soalnya otak Natsu nih lagi kosong, gak ada ide-ide bagus dan menarik, jadinya… jadilah fic yang hancur ini!

Mengenai fic Natsu yang berjudul Wareware No Ryōhō itu, kayaknya bakal lama update deh, soalnya Natsu udah buntu nih! Ada yang bisa kasih saran gak? Kalian bisa kasih saran kalian lewat PM, atau sekedar review aja! Dan cukup inti ceritanya aja! Soalnya Natsu benar-benar bingung, mau bikin cerita apa!

Ohya, ini balasan buat yang gak login :

* * *

><p>. Kiyui Tsukiyoshi :<br>Kyaaaa! Makasih udah R&R Kiyui-chaaaaann… XD  
>Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Kiyui review lagi…^^ Natsu senang!<br>Hahahaha… makasih udah bilang keren!  
>Iyah, gak apa! yang penting Kitui-chan udah bersedia nge-baca fic super GaJe inii… XD<p>

. Kay Inizaki-chan :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Kay-chaaaaann… XD<br>Kyaaaaa! *elus-elus pipi yang udah dicubit Kay*  
>Hahahahahaha… Kuroro nii-kun 'kan orangnya emang agak tertutup gitu! Makannya dia keren banget! *blushing*<br>Yosh! gak apa telat, yang jelas jangan jadi hiatus! *sembunyi sebelum digampar Kay*  
>Hwaaa! Pokoknya Kay-chan mesti update fic AU yang Kay-chan maksud! Itu udah WAJIB ! *caps lock oooii!*<p>

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi Natsu ucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini, dan juga yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak review anda sekalian…^^<p>

Yosh! sekarang, bolehkah author lebay ini meminta review anda sekalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Akhir kata, review please… X3

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	4. Valentine's Day

Hola minna-san…

Setelah buntu selama beberapa hari, akhirnya Natsu langsung nge-dapat ide buat ngelanjutin chapter 4! Chapter 4 ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah Natsu baca!

Yosh! tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, silahkan membaca…

Happy read…^^

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Namun Kurapika tak ingin memikirkan itu dulu. Entah mengapa saat berada di dekat Kuroro, dia merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang. Mereka berdua pun berdansa di belakang hotel itu dengan kompak dan indah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sayu saat ini sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis dan tajam. "Cih!"

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan sadar, dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama…

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

Chapter 4 : Valentine Day

.

DWARRRRR!

Para siswa langsung berlarian ke ruang masak, tepatnya tempat para putri ketika mendengar suara ledakan dari sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang guru berambut pink, yang diikat aneh menjadi lima ikatan langsung mendatangi tempat kejadian.

Guru itu melihat sebuah oven yang sudah gosong tak berbentuk, dengan tiga orang gadis yang dalam kondisi gosong pula.

"Hyaaaaa! Pokoknya kalau pelajaran memasak, aku tak mau sekelompok dengan Kurapika lagiiii!" teriak Neon kesal yang ternyata termasuk salah satu dari tiga gadis itu.

Kurapika langsung saja marah. "Ha? Bukankah kau yang meledakkan kompornya?" elak Kurapika tak ingin kalah, yang juga dalam kondisi gosong.

"Enak saja! Kau yang memasukkan telur itu di micro oven, bukan?"

"Tapi kau yang bilang!"

"Aku tak bilang kalau kau harus memasukkannya di micro oven! Aku hanya bilang bahwa kau harus memasak telur ini!"

"Soalnya di sini tidak ada penggorengan!"

Perdebatan itu pun berlangsung antara Kurapika vs Neon. Shizuku, yang juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka hanya bisa pasrah saja. "Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan mereka?" gumam Shizuku.

"Kalian berdua salah! Nostrad, jika ingin membuat kue itu tidak perlu memasak telur! Dan Kuruta, semua orang juga tahu kalau jika telur di masukkan ke oven maka oven itu akan meledak! Kalian ini! Setiap minggu pasti membuat masalah di ruang masak!" omel Menchi, yang ternyata adalah guru memasak di Hunter High School.

"K—kami minta maaf, sensei…" ucap keduanya dengan nada yang terbilang masih kedengaran kesal.

Menchi menghela nafas panjang. "Haaaahh… sudahlah! Semuanya, kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing! Dan kalian bertiga, cepat bersihkan wajah, dan ganti celmek kalian!" perintah Menchi pasrah.

Semua murid pun menurut, termasuk Kurapika, Neon, dan Shizuku.

.

**#skip time**

.

Pulang sekolah, terlihat Neon, Kurapika, Eliza, dan Shizuku saat ini sedang berjalan bersama ke luar gerbang. Neon dan Kurapika nampaknya masih agak kesal. Keempat siswi itu pun berbincang-bincang dengan senangnya, minus Kurapika.

"Kau ingin memberikannya pada siapa?" tanya Eliza lembut, pada ketiga temannya.

"Kalau aku ingin memberikan coklat buatanku untuk Kuroro senpai! Dia pasti menerimanya dengan senang hati!" jawab Neon berbinar.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?" sewot Kurapika.

Neon langsung menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan sebal. "Justru masakanmu itu yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya!"

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Huh! Terserah saja! Aku malas berdebat dengamu!" ujarnya yang akhirnya mengalah. Neon hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kurapika lalu merogoh saku blazernya, mengambil ponselnya dan memperhatikan monitor ponsel itu dengan tatapan malas. '_Kenapa seharian ini dia tidak memanggilku yah? Apa dia tidak pergi ke sekolah?'_ pikir Kurapika.

Yah, ketahuilah, 'dia' yang dimaksud Kurapika tadi itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Tumben sekali, Kuroro tak memanggil Kurapika untuk diperintah. Memang sih, Kurapika hari ini merasa lebih lega tanpa panggilan dari Kuroro. Namun rasanya juga aneh, kalau Kuroro tak memanggilnya karena itu sudah rutinitasnya setiap hari.

"Sampai jumpa besok semuaaa…" pamit Neon, masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa juga, Kurapika…" ujar Shizuku, seraya meninggalkan Kurapika di susul oleh Eliza. Yah, jalur mereka memang berbeda.

Kurapika hanya sedikit mengangkat tangannya, membalas lambaian dari Eliza. Namun wajahnya masih tetap datar, seperti biasanya.

Kurapika pun berbalik, dan pulang.

.

.

Di rumah Kurapika,

Gadis itu duduk di kursi belajarnya, sambil mengerjakan tugas fisika yang diberikan padanya hari ini. Setelah selesai, ditutupnya buku tugasnya dan menopangkan wajahnya di tangannya. Dia memperhatikan kalender kecil yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Besok, tanggal 14 Fabruari, tepat hari Valentine.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Valentine adalaha hari kasih sayang, dimana biasanya orang-orang memberikan coklat, hadiah, ataupun kue kepada orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai.

Tahun lalu, Kurapika hanya membuang coklat buatannya sendiri. Hanya karena dua alasan. Satu, dia tak memiliki orang yang disukai. Yang kedua, coklat buatan Kurapika itu lebih pantas disebut tumpukan adonan gosong yang hancur, dari pada disebut makanan. Mana mungkin, Kurapika ingin memakannya. Dia masih sayang nyawanya.

Lamunan Kurapika buyar, ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Kurapika pun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau pada tust ponsel tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi…" sapa Kurapika dengan nada datar.

"Kurapika?" mata Kurapika membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara orang yang menelponnya. Suara itu begitu familiar baginya.

"A—ayah…" gumam Kurapika tak percaya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?"

'_Buruk!' _pikirnya. Namun Kurapika tak ingin berterus terang dulu. "Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Syukurlah. Saat ini ayah sedang berada di China. Ayah harap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu sampai di sini dulu. Ayah akan menelponmu kapan-kapan lagi… sampai jumpa. Ayah mencintaimu…" ujar ayah Kurapika seraya menutup telponnya.

Tut tut tut…

Kurapika meletakkan ponselnya di dadanya. Ia menatap jauh. '_Mencintaiku?'_ batin Kurapika tersenyum kecut.

Kurapika lalu membenamkan wajahnya di meja belajarnya. "Ibu…" gumam Kurapika dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

Esoknya,

Para siswa SMU Hunter kini memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

Tanpa sengaja Kurapika dan Kuroro berpapasan di depan gerbang. Namun mereka tetap berjalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing dengan memandang datar, seperti tak pernah saling kenal.

Setelah mereka agak jauh, Kurapika dapat mendengar suara jeritan-jeritan dari siswi-siswi penggemar Kuroro. Senyuman kecil langsung terukir di wajah cantik gadis pirang itu. '_Dia sudah datang yah?' _pikirnya.

.

Di kelas,

"Kurapika!" sapa Neon ceria. Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Padahal kemarin mereka baru saja bertengkar. Namun kenapa sekarang Neon langsung menyapanya?

Neon lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku minta maaf yah, atas kata-kataku kemarin!" sambung Neon, sukses membuat Kurapika terkejut.

"Emhh… terserah lah…" ujar Kurapika seraya menaruh tas-nya di tempatnya.

"Ohya, istirahat nanti, ada kegiatan masak khusus para murid cewek, untuk menyambut hari Valentine! Kau mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa belajar di sana!" ujar Neon ikut duduk di bangkunya, tepatnya di samping Kurapika.

Kurapika berpikir sejanak. "Baiklah," ujarnya singkat, sukses mengembangkan senyuman di wajah Neon.

.

Jam istirahat, Neon dan Kurapika bersama menuju ruang masak. Kurapika agak gelisah juga, karena Kuroro belum-belum juga mengiriminya pesan, untuk memberikan perintah kepadanya. Apa Kuroro sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi?

Di sana tempatnya cukup ramai, membuat Kurapika agak canggung. Mereka langsung disambut dengan gadis cantik berambut biru yang dikuncir tinggi di belakang. Tatapan gadis itu sangat tajam, namun terkesan cantik.

"Kalian mau belajar masak?" tanya gadis itu datar.

"Ah! Machi senpai! Iyah! Kamu ingin membuat coklat Valentine!" ujar Neon bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk"

Neon langsung menarik tangan Kurapika untuk masuk ke ruang masak. Kurapika memperhatikan Machi yang menjauh. Dia ingat, pada saat pesta ulang tahun Pakunoda yang dilaksanakan seminggu yang lalu, Kurapika melihat Machi hadir di pesta itu.

.

"Kurapika! Kuemu gosong tuh!" tegur Neon panik.

"Haaaa?" Kurapika segera mematika oven, dan langsung mengambil kue yang SEHARUSNYA berbentuk hati itu, namun ini sudah berbentuk… entahlah…

"Huuhh!" Kurapika mendengus kesal memperhatikan kue buatannya. Kue yang lebih terlihat seperti tumpukan tanah liat hitam karena gosong itu.

"Itu sudah yang ke-enam kalinya hari ini! Masih mending, kue buatanku!" ujar Neon memamerkan kue buatannya, yang meskipun agak gepeng, tapi masih terlihat berbentuk hati, dan sedikit gosong.

"Ya ya ya! Aku kalah! Aku berhenti! Lagipula aku tak berencana memberikan kueku pada orang lain!" kesal Kurapika seraya mengambil kue yang mungkin tidak pantas disebut 'kue' itu dan keluar dengan perasaan kesal. Neon hanya tertawa geli melihat kepergian Kurapika. Dia merasa bangga, bisa menang dari gadis blonde itu.

Kurapika memerhatikan bungkusan kuenya dengan malas. "Aku ini memang payah!" gumamnya kecil. "Dalam urusan masak…"

Ia lalu merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik gadis itu ketika melihat nama si pengirim pesan di layar monitornya. **Fucking Boy**. Dengan bersemangat, Kurapika pun membuka pesannya.

Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus datang ke atap sekolah! Kalau tidak, akan kusebarkan fotomu yang memakai gaun saat pesta pada seluruh sekolah!

Kurapika mendengus kesal. Dugaannya benar! Tujuan Kuroro mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahun Pakunoda bukan hanya sekedar untuk menjadi pesuruh. Namun Kuroro menyuruh seseorang untuk memfotonya memakai gaun, yang terlihat menggelikan bagi Kurapika. Kini bertambahlah senjata Kuroro untuk semakin memperbudak Kurapika.

'_Aku menyesal, menunggu pesannya!' _kesal Kurapika dalam hati.

.

**#skip time**

.

"Ada apa?" Kurapika memasuki atap sekolah dengan perasaan kesal bercampur senang. Namun ia berusaha untuk lebih mencolokkan perasaan kesalnya.

Mata Kurapika membulat, sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro berdiri, dengan sekarung lebih coklat dan hadiah. "Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kuroro santai.

"Ini semua hadiah Valentinemu?" Kurapika balik bertanya tidak percaya.

"Bukan, masih ada banyak lagi di kelas dan lokerku! Aku tidak tahu apa besok masih ada beberapa karung lagi,"

'_Hebat…' _pikir Kurapika. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Cepat makan ini semua, agar dadamu itu cepat besar!"

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah entah karena marah ataupun malu. "Apa hubungannya bodoh!" katanya penuh kesal. "Lagipula aku tak bisa memakan ini semua!"

"Ya, kau bisa makan satu persatu!"

"Memangnya kau belum makan satupun?"

"Aku tak mau memakan coklat dari perempuan yang tidak special bagiku…"

"Kau itu memang rumit!" komentar Kurapika.

"Jadi semua ini harus diapakan? Aku tak ingin reputasiku menurun, karena membuang semua coklat pemberian gadis-gadis gila itu!"

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Huufft… kau itu memang merepotkan!"

"Kau 'kan anak buahku! Jadi memang harus direpotkan!"

"Dasar! Ya sudah! Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya pada fakir miskin saja?" usul Kurapika.

"Wah, jiwa sosialmu tinggi juga!"

"Tentu saja!" Kurapika berucap sombong.

Kuroro lalu duduk dan bersandar di tembok atap. "Ya sudah. Aku akan memberikannya besok…" gumam Kuroro. "Kau harus membantuku! Besok kau tidak boleh ke sekolah!"

Kurapika lalu ikut duduk di samping Kuroro. "Hn, aku pasti tak bisa melawan perintahmu, Tuan yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh!" Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak membuat kue valentine?" tanya Kuroro membuka obrolan lain.

Kurapika tertegun. "Eeehh… tidak! Aku tidak buat apa-apa!" bohongnya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin jujur, dan memperlihatkan kue buatannya pada Kuroro.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika curiga. "BO-HONG!"

"Aku tidak—" Kurapika tak melanjutkan perkartaannya, ketika Kuroro langsung mendorongnya ke tembok. Wajah Kurapika pun sontak memerah.

Kuroro semakin memperdekat jarak antara wajah mereka. Kurapika tak bisa melawan. Pikirannya kini sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Srekk…

Kuroro pun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, dan kembali bersandar, sukses membuat Kurapika bingung setengah mati. '_A__—__apa yang terjadi?'_ pikirnya.

Dia segera menoleh ke samping, tepatnya pada Kuroro. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro, yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan bingkisan kue buatannya dengan tatapan aneh. Ternyata tadi Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya, untuk mengambil bungkusan itu dari balik blazer Kurapika, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya penuh kesal. "DASAR COWOK MESUUUUUMMMM!" teriak Kurapika tepat ditelinga Kuroro.

Kuroro sontak terkejut, dan langsung menutup telinganya. "Kau ini kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"Dasar maling! Kembalikan kueku!" perintah Kurapika seraya berusaha mengambil kuenya.

Kuroro langsung mengangkat tangannya, menjauhkan kue itu dari Kurapika. Namun Kurapika tak ingin menyerah. Dia malah semakin meninggikan tubuhnya, hendak mengambil kuenya. Jangan sampai Kuroro melihat hasil yang benar-benar hancur itu.

Namun Kurapika tak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya, sehingga dia harus terjatuh dan menimpa Kuroro.

BRUK!

"Awww…" ringis Kurapika seraya membuka matanya.

Mata sapphire gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di atas tubuh kekar Kuroro, yang menatapnya dengan santai. Kurapika dapat merasakan degupan jantung Kuroro yang terdengar normal saja, meskipun saat ini degup jantung dirinya sendiri sedang memburu. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kurapika seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, berada di dekat Kuroro dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau mau sampai kapan di situ? Berat tahu!" perkataan Kuroro barusan sukses menyadarkan Kurapika.

Dengan cepat Kurapika langsung menyingkir, dengan wajah yang super merah. "Kau jangan macam-macam!" teriak Kurapika. Saat ini dia benar-benar malu.

Kuroro pun bangkit, dengan kue Kurapika masih ada di genggamannya. "Kau sendiri yang dekat-dekat! Dasar suka cari kesempatan!" ejek Kuroro tersenyum jahil.

"Diam!"

Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil. Dia lalu membuka bingkisan kue Kurapika. Tatapannya langsung berubah. Oh Kurapika! Tamatlah riwayatmu!

"Ini kue yah?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya.

"Ya! Sekarang kembalikan!"

"Masa' buat kue saja tidak becus begini! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi anak buah yang berkualitas?" komentar Kuroro.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi anak buah!"

"Dasar tidak manis!" perkataan itu sukses membuat Kurapika bagaikan ditimpa baru besar di bagian kepalanya.

"Ya, aku tahu!" Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya sudah!" Kuroro lalu memakan kue buatan Kurapika, membuat Kurapika terbelalak kaget.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Namun Kuroro tak mengubris Kurapika. Dia tetap memakan kue buatan Kurapika, meski harus merasakan rasa pahit yang teramat sangat.

"Hentikan bodoh!"

"Cerewet! Kau itu anak buahku! Jadi diam saja!" Kuroro tetap memakannya. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini. Sesekali dia harus terbatuk akibat rasa pahit dari kue itu.

Kurapika tertegun melihat kuenya habis tanpa sisa oleh Kuroro. Padahal kue itu sudah sangat hancur, tapi kenapa Kuroro masih memakannya? Dilihatnya pemuda nekat itu sedang mengatur nafasnya, karena sudah beberapa kali terbatuk.

"A—aku akan ambilkan air!" ujar Kurapika seraya bergegas meninggalkan Kuroro di sana.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian Kurapika. "Mungkin aku cowok pertama yang memakan kue Valentine gadis Kuruta jelek itu…" gumamnya.

Sementara itu, Kurapika lekas berlari hendak mengambil air untuk Kuroro. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Kuroro memakan kue buatannya? Selain itu Kurapika teringat akan perkataan Kuroro barusan, bahwa ia tak akan memakan coklat selain buatan cewek yang special baginya. Apa artinya… Kurapika special bagi Kuroro?

Namun Kurapika membuang segala pikiran-pikiran (yang menurutnya) aneh itu.

.

.

Esoknya,

Kurapika berdiri di depan cermin, dengan mengenakan t-shirt ungu, serta celana pendek selutut hitamnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi sekolah, untuk menemani Kuroro.

Bukan hanya alasan itu. Kurapika juga tak pergi ke sekolah, sehari setelah valentine, dulu dia memilki pengalaman buruk saat valentine. Ketika kelas satu, Kurapika hendak membuka lokernya, namun ia langsung diserbu dengan tumpukan kado valentine, yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa pengirimya. Akibatnya ia jadi malas untuk pergi sekolah di hari-hari seperti ini.

Ponselnya pun berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

From : Fucking Boy

No title

Sekarang aku ada di depan rumahmu! Cepat!

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. "Dasar suka memaksa!" gumamnya seraya mengambil topinya, dan mengenakannya. Ia pun berlalu keluar.

Di luar Kuroro sudah menunggu dengan celana panjang hitam, dan t-shirt hijau, dan kemeja hitam lengan panjang, yang tak ia kancing. Dia berdiri di depan mobil hitamnya.

Kurapika pun langsung masuk ke mobil Kuroro tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, seraya masuk dan memacu mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika melirik ke belakang. Dilihatnya tumpukan kado Kuroro di kursi belakang.

"Jadi, rencanamu apa?" tanyanya membuka obrolan.

"Panti Asuhan dekat taman bermain itu," jawab Kuroro singkat. Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria saja.

.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah Panti Asuhan yang ber-cat hijau dikombinasikan dengan warna putih. Kuroro pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Cepat angkat bawaan kita!" perintah Kuroro datar seraya berjalan menuju Panti itu tanpa mengubris Kurapika yang saat ini menatapnya super sebal.

"Dasar tukan menyuruh-nyuruh! Tidak jantan! Masa menyuruh cewek mengangkat beban seberat ini! Cowok sampah!" gerutu Kurapika seraya membuka pintu belakang, dan mengambil hadiah Kuroro. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata hadiah itu lebih berat dari yang ia bayangkan.

Dilihatnya Kuroro sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pengurus Panti Asuhan itu di ambang pintu. Kurapika hanya menatapnya, seraya mengangkat hadiah yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Brukkhhh…

Kurapika meletakkan hadiah itu dengan pelan-pelan ke lantai, dekat mereka berdua.

"Wah, hadiahnya banyak sekali nak!" ujar pengurus itu senang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," ucap Kuroro datar seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah? Kalian tidak mau masuk dulu?"

Namun tak diubris oleh Kuroro. Dia malah meninggalkan tempat itu, dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

"T—tidak usah Bi! Maafkan sikap temanku yang tidak sopan itu! Aku bantu angkatkan ke dalam ya Bibi!" ujar Kurapika seraya kembali mengangkat hadiahnya ke dalam. Bibi pengurus itu hanya tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika.

"Terima kasih nak! Kau memang pemuda yang baik!"

Kurapika hanya sweat drop mendengar perkataan Bibi itu. Ah, sekali lagi dia disangka laki-laki oleh orang lain. "I—iya…" ujar Kurapika seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan langsung saja menatap Kuroro tajam. "Kenapa tadi kau bersikap seperti itu?" omelnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak," jawab Kuroro singkat, seraya membunyikan mesin mobilnya. "Kau suka dengan anak-anak?"

"Aku juga tidak suka sih, tapi…" Kurapika menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kuroro hanya memacu mobilnya, sambil menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kurapika. "Aku sama seperti mereka…" sambungnya. Mata Kurapika menatap jauh ke depan. Kuroro dapat melihat kesedihan di mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroro kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, ketika aku masih kelas tiga SMP. Dan Ayahku pergi meninggalkanku, dengan tujuan yang tak jelas. Jadi, aku juga sendirian, tanpa orang tua seperti anak-anak di Panti Asuhan itu," jawab Kurapika sendu.

Kuroro memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Kurapika lebih jauh lagi, dengan alasan tak ingin membuat gadis itu sedih. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Kuroro peduli dengan gadis lain?

"Ohya, kalau begitu sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Kuroro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja pulang,"

"Ha? Pulang? Tak ada asyik-asyiknya!"

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana?"

Kuroro berpikir sejenak. "Menurutmu tempat yang bagus dikunjungi hari ini apa?" Kuroro malah balik bertanya.

Kini Kurapika yang berpikir, hingga sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepala pirangnya. "Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain? Di sana ada Carnaval!" usul Kurapika.

"Baiklah," Kuroro lalu memacu mobilnya, menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kurapika.

'_Tumben, dia sependapat denganku!' _pikir Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Mereka lalu sampai pada sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai, dengan banyak wahana dan permainan seru. Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil.

Kuroro memerhatikan Kurapika. "Kau tak merasa aneh, memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Kurapika memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Sadarlah NONA Kuruta! Kau itu wanita!" ujar Kuroro seakan memberi penekanan pada kata 'nona.'

"Huh! Kalau aku memakai baju perempuan, nanti aku disangka pacarmu! Tidak mau ah!" tolak Kurapika kasar.

Kuroro berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kurapika. Gadis itu memang lain dari pada yang lain. "Ayo,"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam Carnaval itu. Tempat itu sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Tema kali ini adalah cinta. Ada banyak penjual beraneka ragam makanan dan souvenir yang berbentuk hati, wahana-wahana yang di desain berwarna pink, pokoknya temapt itu benar-benar cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hari Valentine.

"Kau mau naik apa?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro memerhatikan sekeliling. Senyuman jahil langsung terlihat di wajahnya, ketika ia melihat sebuah Roller Coaster yang cukup besar di sana.

"Ayo," Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang bertanya hanya menatapnya kesal seraya mengikuti langkahnya yang besar.

Pertanyaan Kurapika terjawab seketika ketika melihat Kuroro membeli karcis untuk naik Roller Coaster. Kurapika lalu menoleh ke permainan yang populer itu. Teriakan dan jeritan menggema di sana.

Mereka berdua pun menuju tempat antrian yang cukup ramai itu.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama Kuroro adalah ingin melihat Kurapika menjerit ketakutan, layaknya seorang wanita. Ia rasanya ingin sekali melihat ekspresi lain dari gadis cuek itu.

Oh, rencana Kuroro berjalan dengan mulus, ketika mereka berdua mendapatkan tempat paling depan. Kuroro membantu Kurapika naik, dengan menggendong pinggangnya naik ke atas. Kurapika hanya merona dibuatnya, karena saat ini orang-orang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh. Kuroro lalu menyusul Kurapika, dan memasang sabut pengamannya.

3… 2… 1…

Roller Coaster itu pun mulai berjalan mendaki, membuat beberapa orang menjadi ketakutan plus khawatir. Kuroro sedikit melirik ke arah Kurapika. Dilihatnya gadisitu tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"KYAAAAAA...!" teriakan menggema di sana ketika keretanya sudah turun dan melaju dengan begitu cepat.

Mata Kuroro membulat, ketika melihat ekspresi Kurapika biasa-biasa saja, seolah tak merasakan takut sedikitpun. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Kurapika pun segera memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Dua murid Hunter High School itu pun keluar dari tempat antrian, dengan kondisi yang begitu-begitu saja, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk memuntahakn isi perut mereka karena mual.

Kuroro sekali lagi mencuri pandang pada Kurapika, yang saat ini sedang merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan akibat permainan tadi.

"Kau tak takut?" tanya Kuroro heran.

"Takut apa?" Kurapika memerhatikan Kuroro bingung.

"Yang aku tahu… semua wanita itu takut menaiki Roller Coaster…"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

'_Benar-benar gadis yang beda!' _pikir Kuroro.

Perjalanan mereka pun berlangsung normal. Kuroro selalu saja memilih permainan yang menguji adrenalin, dengan tujuan membuat Kurapika takut. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Gadis blonde itu tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

.

**#skip time**

.

Akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pm. Kuroro baru sadar bahwa dia dan Kurapika berada di Carnaval ini sudah selama tujuh jam.

Akhirnya Kuroro menyerah, untuk membuat Kurapika berteriak ketakutan. Gadis itu benar-benar tak takut dengan apapun.

Kuroro juga merasa agak canggung, karena menyadari sedari tadi orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Kuroro tahu maksud dari tatapan itu. Diliriknya Kurapika yang saat ini memakan ice cream. Pakaiannya yang membuat semua orang berpikir salah tentang mereka berdua itu membuat Kuroro gelisah.

Bukan apanya, memang sih, ada banyak pengunjung yang kesini bersama dengan teman mereka. Namun Kuroro dan Kurapika beda dari mereka. Mereka lebih terlihat 'mesra' meskipun mereka tak menginkannya.

Kuroro lalu berbelok, menuju toko souvenir, tanpa bilang ke Kurapika dulu.

"Hei!" panggil Kurapika seraya berlari menyusul Kuroro.

Kuroro berhenti di sebuah toko kecil yang menjual aksesoris gadis. Disana ia membeli sebuah jepitan berbentuk pita kecil berwarna biru muda.

Perasaan Kurapika langsung tak enak melihat Kuroro membeli barang cantik itu. "K—kau membeli itu untuk…" Perkataan Kurapika terpotong ketika Kuroro langsung membuka topi Kurapika, dan memakainya, dan memasangkan pita itu di sisi kiri rambut pirang Kurapika.

"Hei! Aku tidak suka pakai beginian!" protes Kurapika hendak membuka jepitan itu, kalau Kuroro tak memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kurapika menatapnya kesal.

"Pakai itu, atau fotomu yang memakai gaun akan kusebarkan!" ancam Kuroro dengan nada berbisik.

Kurapika tertegun. Dia langsung menepis tangan Kuroro dengan kasar, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya memasang wajah cemberut. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kurapika. Dia benar-benar suka dengan wajah cemberut itu.

Ah, apakah author ini bilang 'suka'? yaaahh… mungkin begitulh kira-kira.

Kuroro lalu melepas kemeja lengan panjang putihnya, dan melingkarkan lengan kemeja itu di pinggang Kurapika. Kurapika sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kuroro.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Kurapika.

Akhirnya Kuroro selesai mengikatkan kemeja itu di pinggang gadis itu, sehingga Kurapika saat ini sudah lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan, meskipun terkesan tomboy di mata orang. Yah, yang terpenting ada kata 'perempuan.'

"Kau diam saja, nenek cerewet!" ejek Kuroro seraya kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Dasar kakek busuk! Biadab! Bejat!" maki Kurapika kesal seraya menyusul Kuroro.

Langkah Kuroro terhenti ketika ia sampai di dapan rumah hantu. Seringai langsung terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau mau masuk di sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Yah,"

"A—aku tidak ikutan ah!" tolak Kurapika.

"Kenapa? Kau takut hantu yaaahh?" goda Kuroro. Dia hampir menemukan kelemahan Kurapika.

"Aku tak takut dengan hantu! Apalagi hantu mainan seperti itu!" elak Kurapika.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada yang lebih terdengar mengejek.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau masuk!"

Kuroro tak mengubris Kurapika. Dia tetap berjalan, membeli tiket untuk dua orang.

"Hei, berapa kali aku harus memberi tahumu?"

"Dasar pengecut!" dua kata pedas dari Kuroro itu sukses membungkam mulut Kurapika.

Dikepalkannya tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah. Kurapika berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Setelah berhasil, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Huuuhhh… baiklah!" ujarnya mantap, sukses mengukir senyum kemenangan di wajah tampan sang Lucifer.

Kuroro pun memasuk rumah hantu itu, diikuti oleh Kurapika. Setelah masuk, Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Kuroro lalu berbalik, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika yang ada di belakangnya. "Nanti kau hilang! Ayo!" ucap Kuroro santai.

Kurapika yang seolah maksud dari perkataan itu pun sontak kaget. "Ah! Tidak perlu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" tolak Kurapika seraya mempercepat jalannya, hingga saat ini ia berada di samping Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kalau nanti ada apa-apa, kau jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memelukku!" ucap Kuroro ke-pede-an.

Telinga Kurapika langsung panas. "Memelukmu? Yang benar saja! Aku takkan sudi! Cihh!" balas Kurapika dengan kata-kata yang pedas.

Mereka langsung disambut dengan hantu sudoko yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Keduanya tak bergeming, tetap dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Kuroro terkejut, dengan reaksi Kurapika. kenapa tadi Kurapika bersikeras untuk tidak ikut, kalau dia tidak takut hantu? Apa dia takut gelap?

Sementara Kuroro sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Kurapika juga sibuk berpikir, berharap apa yang tidak diinginkannya tidak akan terjadi.

Perjalanan mereka pun berlanjut. Mereka tak henti-hentinya disambut dengan hantu-hantu yang menyeramkan, namun tak berhasil membuat perubahan ekspresi di wajah dua pelajar ini.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, ketika ia melihat jalan keluar di depan mata. Kuroro menatap penuh kesal ke depan, meski tak terlalu terlihat.

'_Ternyata dia memang tidak takut apapun!'_ pikir Kuroro takjub bercampur kesal.

Ketika pintu keluar tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tiba-tiba muncullah laba-laba mainan seukuran manusia langsung mengejutkan mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Kurapika menggema di seluruh Carnaval, sukses membuat Kuroro yang disampingnya shock berat.

Brukk…

Kurapika terjatuh dengan keadaan duduk. Tubuhnya gemetaran, memperhatikan laba-laba itu. Dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Jauhkan! Jauhkan laba-laba itu!" teriak Kurapika dengan nada bergetar.

Kuroro berusaha membantu Kurapika berdiri, dengan memegang bahunya. Kuroro dapat merasakan tubuh Kurapika bergetar hebat. Yah, yang paling ditakutkan Kurapika pun akhirnya terjadi juga. Inilah yang membuat Kurapika gelisah dari tadi. Laba-laba… hewan yang paling ditakuti oleh gadis itu.

"Hei… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro khawatir. Rasa penyesalan menghantui hati pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kurapika akan setakut ini pada laba-laba.

Kuroro memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kurapika yang terasa dingin, dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya. Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna ketika melihat mata sapphire gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Jlebb…

Entah mengapa Kuroro langsung merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya ketika melihat Kurapika menangis karenanya. Kuroro memandang gadis itu penuh khawatir. Ekspresi itu… tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Kuroro lalu menarik kepala Kurapika, dan menanamkannya di dada bidangnya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Kurapika tetap menangis ketakutan, di dada Kuroro.

Sepasang kekasih lalu lewat, melewati mereka begitu saja. Kuroro tak mengubris mereka. Dia tetap berusaha menenangan anak buahnya yang satu ini.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah hantu itu,

Gadis yang tadi melewati Kuroro dan Kurapika bersama dengan kekasihnya itu langsung merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil ponselnya, hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, aku sudah mengetahui kelemahan gadis itu…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Huuuhh… akhirnya chapter 4 selesai… XD

Gomen, kalau ceritanya GaJe gitu! Authornya aja gaje! *plakkk!*

Maksi banyak buat para readers, yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini! Terutama para reviewer yang udah memberi semangat, saran, dll yang membuat Natsu bersemangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini!

Buat para reviewer yang login, Natsu udah balas lewat PM! Nah, ini balasan buat yang gak login :

. Airin Aizawa susah login :  
>Lho, kok susah login sih Airin-chan? *plakk!*<br>Makasih udah R&R yaaaaa… XD  
>Hehehehehe…<br>Yaaahh… mereka emang sama-sama gak peka mah perasaan mereka masing-masing sih!  
>Waaaahh! Analisa Airin-chan keren! Jenius! ^^<br>Yosh! moga Airin-chan suka chapter ini!

. Kay Inizaki-chan  
>Hweeee… *ngadu ama Kurapika nee-chan*<br>Makasih udah bersedia R&R, Kay-chaaaann…  
>Hahahaha! Kuroro nii-kun, Kuroro nii-kun… *geleng-geleng kepala*<br>He-eh! Hari kamis nanti, kalo gak salah yah?

Yosh! segitu aja! Sekali lagi Natsu ucapin bwaaaanyak terima kasih buat para reviewer!

Sekarang, bolehkah author lebay ini meminta review anda sekalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, konkrit, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Akhir kata, review please… X3

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	5. Spider?

Gak mau banyak cincong dulu!

Langsung baca aja deh! *plakkk!*

.

* * *

><p><span>Cerita sebelumnya :<span>

Entah mengapa Kuroro langsung merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya ketika melihat Kurapika menangis karenanya. Kuroro memandang gadis itu penuh khawatir. Ekspresi itu… tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Kuroro lalu menarik kepala Kurapika, dan menanamkannya di dada bidangnya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Kurapika tetap menangis ketakutan, di dada Kuroro.

Sepasang kekasih lalu lewat, melewati mereka begitu saja. Kuroro tak mengubris mereka. Dia tetap berusaha menenangan anak buahnya yang satu ini.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah hantu itu,

Gadis yang tadi melewati Kuroro dan Kurapika bersama dengan kekasihnya itu langsung merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil ponselnya, hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, aku sudah mengetahui kelemahan gadis itu…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 : Spider?<span>

.

Kurapika nampak malamun di kelasnya, di saat semua teman sekelasnya tengah asyik menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka yang berlangsung selama setengah jam itu.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus menangis, di hadapan Kuroro, tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, saat mereka jalan-jalan di Carnaval. Sekarang pun, Kurapika masih agak ragu juga bertemu dengan Kuroro, mengingat bahwa Kuroro MEMELUKNYA di rumah hantu itu, dan Kurapika malah menumpahkan segala tangisnya di dada bidang Kuroro. Oh, itu sungguh hal yang begitu memalukan! Apalagi saat ini Kuroro sudah tahu kelemahan Kurapika. Pasti ada-ada saja cara Kuroro untuk memperbudaknya, dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan Kurapika itu. Saat ini posisi Kurapika benar-benar terpojok oleh permainan Kuroro.

Tapi beruntungnya, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, kenapa Kuroro tak penah menghubunginya? Apa dia juga merasa canggung, sama seperti yang dirasakan Kurapika saat ini?

"Haaaahhh…" Kurapika menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya. Matanya menerawang ke atas, memperhatikan langit-langit yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu.

Ia jadi ingat masa kecilnya, ketika ia masih berumur 2 tahun, seekor laba-laba besar langsung terjatuh di wajahnya. Sejak itulah Kurapika benar-benar takut dengan laba-laba. Menyebut namanya saja dia sudah merinding.

Kurapika langsung merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kurapika dengan malas merogoh saku blezernya, dan melihat pesan yang tertera di sana.

From : Fucking Boy

No title

Cepat belikan aku ramen instan dan sekaleng soda di kantin! Ramen instannya jangan lupa kau siram air panas dulu! Kutunggu kau di atap, dalam waktu 2 menit!

Senyuman mengembang di wajah gadis itu. Akhirnya 'bos'nya memerintahnya juga. Dengan cepat ia langsung menuju kantin, dan membelikan pesanan Kuroro.

.

Kurapika sampai ke atap sekolah, dengan membawa segelas ramen instan yang sudah jadi, serta sekaleng soda dingin untuk Kuroro.

Matanya membulat, ketika melihat saat ini tangan kanan Kuroro terbalut perban. Di wajahnya tertempel banyak perban.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kurapika seraya meletakkan pesanan Kuroro di sampingnya, dan duduk di samping Kuroro sambil bersandar ke tembok.

"Aku kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu," jawab Kuroro enteng, seraya membuka sumpit yang tertempel itu dengan satu tangan kirinya. Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria.

Namun tangan kiri Kuroro tak terbiasa memegang sumpit dengan baik, hingga sumpitnya harus terjatuh beberapa kali. "Uuughh!" geram Kuroro kesal.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Kurapika lalu mengambil ponselnya, dan memainkan sesuatu di sana. '_Apa dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian di carnaval yah?_' pikirnya heran.

"Hoi…" panggil Kuroro pelan.

"Hn," Kurapika menoleh dengan malas.

"Cepat suapi aku!"

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah mendengar perintah Kuroro. "A—apa maksudmu? Kau bisa makan sendiri 'kan! Yang benar saja!" tolak Kurapika kesal. Kenapa Kuroro tak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa, selain bos dan anak buah?

"Kau menolak perintahku, anak buah?" tanya Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam.

"Soalnya perintahmu itu ngaco!"

"Ngaco bagaimana? Aku 'kan hanya menyuruhmu menyuapiku! Tangan kananku sakit bodoh! Seandainya aku menyuruhmu mengambil bola naga di langit ke-7, itu baru ngaco!"

"Pokoknya aku tak mau menyuapimu! Kau makan saja pakai kaki!"

"Kau itu bodoh yah?" Kuroro menghela nafas. "Suapi aku, atau aku akan memberimu laba-laba yang besar!"

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Dugaannya benar. Kuroro pasti akan menggunakan 'itu' untuk memanfaatkannya. Kuroro hanya menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Kurapika.

Dengan kasar Kurapika merampas sumpit dari tangan kiri Kuroro, dan mulai mengaduk ramen instannya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas. Ternyata bernar-benar menguntungkan, membawa Kurapika jalan-jalan pada saat itu.

Kuroro membuka kecil mulutnya, membiarkan Kurapika menyuapinya.

Namun diluar dugaannya, bukannya ia disuapi dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu yang menyuapi anaknya, namun Kurapika malah menyuapi Kuroro dengan begitu kasar, tanpa meniup ramennya terlebih dahulu. Hingga bibir Kuroro harus merasakan panas mie mendidih, serta sentuhan kasar dari sumpit itu.

Kuroro mengunyah ramen itu dengan paksa, sebelum menelannya.

"Kau tak bisa lebih lembut sedikit, tidak sih?" protes Kuroro mengelap sekitar bibirnya yang penuh kuah ramen akibat ulah Kurapika tadi, dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Jangan banyak protes! Makan saja!" kata Kurapika galak. Kuroro hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Panaaas!" protes Kuroro.

"Diam!"

"Lembutlah sedikit! Kau malah makin menyiksaku!"

"Kalau berani protes, kusiram kepalamu dengan ramen ini!"

"Kau coba saja sendiri!"

"Aku takkan segan!"

Ketika Kurapika hendak BENAR-BENAR ingin meyiram Kuroro, lututnya malah tergelincir akibat kuah ramen yang bertumpahan di lantai, hingga membuatnya harus jatuh dipelukan Kuroro. Kuroro tersentak kaget, namun ia hanya diam, menatap Kurapika. Kurapika malah memegang dada dan bahu Kuroro tanpa sadar, berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Roknya tersibak, sehingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

Brakkk…

Suara pintu atap itu langsung terbuka oleh sesorang, sukses mengagetkan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika sontak memerah, sedangkan Kuroro hanya berkspresi datar.

Seorang gadis manis, berambut jingga agak keriting sebahu menatap mereka dengan tatapan malu. Gadis itu nampak kaget, melihat posisi Kuroro dan Kurapika saat ini. Siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan berpikir salah.

"M—maaf, aku sudah menganggu senpai…" ucap anak itu takut seraya menutup kembali pintunya, meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika yang masih shock.

Plakkk!

Tamparan panas langsung mendarat di wajah Kuroro, begitu Kurapika baru tersadar dari shocknya. Ia segera menyingkir dari Kuroro, dan membetulkan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" protes Kuroro memegangi pipinya, bekas tamparan Kurapika.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hei, bukannya kau yang jatuh dan malah memelukku? Aku tak pernah menyentuhmu lho!"

"Diam! Bagaimana kalau anak anak tadi salah paham dan membocorkannya!"

"Dia anak kelas satu 'kan?" Kuroro tetap terlihat santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sesantai itu?" bentak Kurapika.

"Diamlah anak buah! Kau itu berisik sekali!"

Kurapika memandang Kuroro penuh sebal. "Sudahlah! Aku capek, berdebat denganmu! Aku mau pergi menemui anak kelas satu itu dan memintanya agar tak membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun!" ujar Kurapika seraya meninggalkan Kuroro yang menatapnya datar.

"Apa dia benar-benar membenciku yah?" gumam Kuroro menatap kepergian Kurapika.

.

Sementara itu, di dekat toilet wanita, gadis yang tadi tanpa sengaja melihat Kuroro dan Kurapika di atap saat ini sedang dikepung oleh beberapa siswi kelas tiga, termasuk Pakunoda.

"Ha? Kau melihat mereka berdua di atap?" ucap Pakunoda tak percaya.

"I—iyah senpai… kulihat… Kuruta senpai menggoda Kuroro senpai. Dan Kuroro senpai hanya diam saja…" kata gadis itu takut-takut.

"Cih! Sialan bocah Kuruta itu!" decak Pakunoda penuh amarah. "Kali ini aku tak akan mengampuninya…"

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

.

08.00 pm.

Kurapika, dengan piyama biru muda, dengan sweater merahnya nampak memasuki Hunter High School yang gelap gulita, tanpa membawa satu senter pun.

Perasaannya sungguh kesal, ketika membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

New Number

No title

Kita ketemuan di Sekolah, di ruang auditorium lama. Aku menunggumu di sana! Cepat!  
>Dari Kuroro.<br>Note : Aku baru ganti ponsel, makanya aku memakai nomor yang baru.

Kurapika sempat berpikir, kenapa Kuroro memanggilnya malam-malam begini? Apa Kuroro dihukum untuk membersihkan ruang auditorium tua itu, dan memanggil Kurapika agar dia yang mengerjakannya? Tapi kenapa harus malam?

Namun Kurapika membuang dulu segala perkiraannya, dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang gelap.

Ia langsung menuju ruangan itu. Namun sayangnya ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Kuroro ada di sana. Akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana.

"Kuro—"

BRUAAAAKKKK!

Baru saja Kurapika hendak mencari Kuroro, namun lantai yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah sangat rapuh itu sukses membuat Kurapika harus terjatuh ke ruang bawah tanah yang ada di audiotirium itu..

"Aaaakkhhh!" Kurapika memegangi kakinya yang sakit, akibat keseleo.

Ia langsung mendongkak ke atas, melihat lubang besar, tempatnya jatuh tadi yang setinggi 5 meter darinya. Kurapika berdecak kesal. diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh tempat yang hanya seluas 4 x 2 meter itu, mencari tempat untuk berpijak agar dia bisa naik kembali. Namun hasilnya nihil, ruangan kecil itu gelap dan kosong. Cahaya bulan yang sedikit masuk membuatnya makin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kurorooooo!" panggil Kurapika, berharap Kuroro mendengarnya dan langsung datang bagaikan seorang superman yang langsung menyelamatkannya.

Namun tak ada jawaban sedikitpun. Kurapika mulai berpikir, '_apa aku dijebak? Selain itu… Kuroro tak mungkin mengganti ponselnya! Tapi siapa?_' pikirnya ragu.

Brukk…

Kurapika terjatuh di lantai dingin tempat itu dengan shock. Ia harus menunggu sampai pagi di sana, hingga seseorang menemukannya besok. Perasaan takut dan khawatir mulai menghantui pikirannya. Bukan takut akan gelap maupun hantu, namun tempat itu begitu kotor, dan terdabat banyak sarang… laba-laba…

Kurapika memeluk lututnya di sana dengan erat, berharap tak ada seekor laba-laba yang ia lihat di sana.

Tap… tap… tap…

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah gadis itu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari atas. Ia pun segera berdiri dan mendongkak.

Di atas, terlihat dua orang, memegang dua buah stoples, berisi laba-laba yang cukup besar. Seringai terlihat di wajah kedua orang itu. Dijatuhkannya laba-laba itu, ke lubang, tempat Kurapika berada. Mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum mengerikan. "Gadis itu pasti akan mati ketakutan!"

"Kuro—KYAAAAA!" Kurapika segera menghindar, ketika melihat dua ekor laba-laba besar jatuh dari atas sana. Tubuhnya langsung penuh gemetar. Ia segera berusaha menjauh, menjauh dari laba-laba yang seukuran setengah kepalan tangan itu.

Namun lantai yang licin, membuat Kurapika harus terjatuh. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika seekor laba-laba datang mendekatinya.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil menutup wajahnya erat-erat dengan tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung terasa dingin dan bergetar. Kurapika hanya berharap, laba-laba itu tak semakin mendekatinya.

Namun harapannya tidak terwujud, ketika laba-laba itu mulai menaiki kakinya. Teriakan Kurapika pun makin histeris saja.

Matanya kini sudah sangat basah, akibat ketakutan karena menangis. Dia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya erat-erat. Takut… dia sangat takut dengan laba-laba itu. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja. Laba-laba yang seolah tak mengerti perasaan Kurapika itu malah semakin mendekat, hingga ia sampai di pinggang Kurapika.

"KUROROOOOOOOO!" histeris Kurapika, bahkan bisa terdengar di seluruh sekolah yang besar itu. Entah kenapa dia langsung memanggil nama itu. Nama orang terdekatnya saat ini.

"Kurapika!"

Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara orang yang paling ia harapkan datar terdengar dari atas. Namun ia masih saja menangis ketakutan, karena laba-laba itu sudah sampai di bahunya.

Kuroro, pemuda yang tadi berteriak memanggil Kurapika langsung ikut turun di lubang itu, tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Ia segera menyingkirkan laba-laba yang mengganggu Kurapika.

Dilihatnya gadis itu masih menutup wajahnya, dan terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Hickk… hick…"

"Kurapika…"

"Hweeee!" Kurapika langsung memeluk tubuh Kuroro begitu erat, hingga Kuroro harus terduduk dengan Kurapika yang memeluknya. Terlihat sedikit rona pink tipis di wajah pemuda itu. Ia merasakan tubuh Kurapika begitu dingin.

Kuroro pun membalas pelukan Kurapika begitu erat. Entah mengapa sekujur tubuh gadis itu langsung terasa hangat. Kuroro dapat merasakan tubuh Kurapika bergetar hebat. Ia tahu, pasti Kurapika sangat takut.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Kuroro lembut, seraya mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun Kurapika masih saja menangis di pelukan Kuroro.

'_Siapa yang melakukan ini?_' pikir Kuroro.

Kurapika masih saja menangis ketakutan di dada Kuroro, seolah ia lupa apa yang akan Kuroro katakan padanya besok. Besok Kuroro pasti langsung menggodanya habis-habisan.

Di luar dugaannya, Kuroro langsung memengang kedua sisi kepala Kurapika, menariknya hingga jarak antara bibir mereka pun hilang. Kuroro mencium Kurapika begitu lembut, berharap gadis itu bisa tenang.

Kurapika bukannya menolak, namun ia malah membalas ciuman Kuroro. Kehangatan menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin membuat kedua pelajar itu merasakan panas dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Satu tangan Kurapika merangkul leher Kuroro, dan satu tangannya lagi menyentuh dada pemuda itu. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kuroro malah memeluk pinggang Kurapika erat.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara keributan dari sini!"

"Apa ada orang yang jatuh?"

Suara keributan dari atas sukses membuyarkan kemesrahan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Mereka berdua segera menjauh dan saling membelakangi. Wajah Kurapika saat ini sudah memerah, bagaikan tomat yang tertanam di belakang rumahnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, telah tenggelam dalam Kuroro.

Sekitar tiga orang pria pun datang, dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, atas pertolongan anda," ucap Kuroro dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada di sini?" tanya seorang pria tua dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Aku dan temanku tadi membersihkan ruang ini di sekolah. Tapi kami baru ingat, kalau kami lupa mengunci pintunya. Akhirnya kami pun langsung ke sini malam-malam, dan ternyata lantainya begitu rapuh, jadi…" bohong Kuroro. Kurapika hanya menunduk.

"Waaah… lain kali kalian harus lebih berhati-hati…" ucap paman itu seraya meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika dalam keheningan.

"Biar kuantar pulang," ucap Kuroro datar, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Eeeehh…?"

"Cepat!" Kuroro malah meninggalkan Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap punggung pemuda itu sebal. '_Baiklah Kurapika! Aggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi! Pulang nanti, kau seolah tak pernah ke sekolah ini!' _kata hati kecil Kurapika. Kurapika pun menurutinya, dan mengikuti Kuroro dari belakang.

Dilihatnya Kuroro menyalakan motor spot biru tua yang dikombinasikan dengan hitam itu.

"Mana mobilmu?" tanya Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sedang di service! Aku 'kan sudah kecelakaan!" jelas Kuroro. Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria. "Naiklah!" perintah Kuroro.

Dengan ragu, Kurapika naik ke motor Kuroro. Diambilnya helm yang diserahkan Kuroro, lalu memakainya.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" ucap Kuroro seraya memacu motornya dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam.

Kurapika memeluk pinggang Kuroro dari belakang dengan erat, mengingat saat ini Kuroro melaju dengan cepatnya. Oh tuhan! Mengapa malam ini begitu penuh dengan 'Kuroro?'

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Kurapika. Kuroro mengantar Kurapika sampai ke depan pintu.

"Terima kasih…" lirih Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kurapika, jika Kurapika tak menarik ujung bajunya. Kuroro berbalik tak percaya.

"Kenapa… kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di ruang auditorium?" tanya Kurapika ragu.

Kuroro lalu melepas tangan Kurapika dari bajunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku hanya merasa harus ke sekolah entah karena apa. Tapi aku langsung mendengar suara teriakanmu dari ruangan itu."

Kurapika menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini. "Ya sudah! Kau pulang sana!" ucap Kurapika segera masuk, dan menutup pintunya.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

.

"Yo!"

"Kyaaaaa!" sapaan Neon yang langsung menepuk keras bahu Kurapika, sukses membuat gadis pirang itu berteriak terkejut.

"Ohayou!"

"Kau ini bikin kaget saja!" kesal Kurapika menahan amarah.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

Kurapika terkejut mendengar perkataan Neon barusan. Apa saat ini wajahnya sedang memerah? Gadis itu langsung memegangi pipinya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Neon. Namun itu benar, Kurapika bisa merasakan wajahnya kini sangat panas.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Neon menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kurapika.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Kurapika menepis tangan Neon dengan kasar, sukses menimbulkan wajah cemberut gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kau ini kasar sekali Kurapika! Aku 'kan khawatiiir!"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku! Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" ucap Kurapika datar, seraya meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ramai itu. Neon hanya menatapnya penuh sebal.

.

Di toilet,

Kurapika langsung membasahi wajahnya dengan air dari westafel toilet itu. Diperhatikannya bayangannya di cermin yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Ternyata wajahnya memang memerah. Yah, sedari tadi Kurapika terus memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kenapa Kuroro menciumnya…? Ah! Itu sudah dua kali terjadi! Tapi… kenapa dia malah MEMBALAS ciuman itu layaknya sepasang kekasih?

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya. Diremasnya rambut pirang itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku memang bodoooohhh!" teriaknya sendiri.

"Berisik banget sih…" Kurapika langsung mendengar suara orang yang begitu familiar baginya. Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang tanpa pikir panjang.

Mata sapphire-nya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Kuroro Lucifer, saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya, dengan wajah datar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"KYAAAA! Apa yang kalu lakukan disiniiiI!" teriak Kurapika kaget. "Ini 'kan toilet wanitaaaa!"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia langsung merasakan derap kaki, hendak masuk ke toilet itu. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mendorong Kurapika hingga punggung Kurapika harus berciuman dengan dinding toilet, dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Kurapika hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut. Wajahnya langsung saja memerah. Ia dapat mendengar degupan jantung Kuroro, dan mencium aroma mint dari sana.

Setelah itu masuklah gerombolan siswa Hunter High School, siap mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olahraga.

"Ah, kau ada di sini Lucifer? Cepat ganti baju! Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga!" tegur salah seorang dari gerombolan itu, Shalnark, teman sekelas Kuroro.

"Ya, kalian duluan!" ucap Kuroro datar seolah Kurapika saat ini tak berada di depannya.

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya. Suara laki-laki? Apa dia… salah masuk toilet?

'_Kyaaaaa!_' teriaknya dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di kelas, Kurapika hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang telah salah masuk ke toilet pria. Setelah kejadin itu, Kuroro langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari toilet itu. Untungnya tak ada yang melihat mereka. Kurapika benar-benar marah dan malu, terutama ketika Kuroro menertawainya.

Ia lalu melirik sebal ke jendela kaca yang ada di samping tempat duduknya. Ia dapat melihat lapangan besar sekolah itu. Dilihatnya para siswa-siswi kelas 3-A, yang mengenakan celana merah selutut, dengan dua garis putih di pahanya, serta kaos putih, yang dikombinasikan beberapa garis merah yang ada di tempat-tempat tertentu sedang berolahraga disana.

Mata Kurapika langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkilau yang sedang duduk di sisi lapangan, dengan gaya dinginnya, tanpa mengubris teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Cahaya silau matahari membuat rambut hitamnya makin terlihat berkilauan.

Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap pemuda itu penuh kesal. '_Dasar Kuroro menyebalkan!_' pikirnya.

Ia pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran, yang sedang dijelaskan. Sesekali ia melirik ke lapangan, melihat Kuroro yang berlari dengan cepatnya, sukses menimbulkan jeritan-jeritan dari teman sekelas Lucifer itu.

"Hwaaa! Kuroro senpai sedang berolahraga!" jeritan Neon barusan sukses menimbulkan kegaduhan di kelas Kurapika. Seluruh siswi langsung menyerbu jendela kaca, untuk melihat pemuda impian mereka.

Kurapika menatap gadis-gadis itu penuh kesal. '_Dasar_ _cewek-cewek centil!_' makinya dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sepulang sekolah, Kurapika langsung keluar terlebih dahulu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Namun pesan singkat yang kita kenal dengan 'SMS' dari Kuroro yang menyuruh Kurapika untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang itu sukses membatalkan rencana Kurapika.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Namun Kurapika masih setia menunggu di depan gerbang. Tak lama setelah itu, keluarlah Kuroro.

"Yo!"

"Lama sekali!" protes Kurapika kesal.

"Hn, aku harus menunggu seluruh siswi pulang dulu! Kau mau, dimusuhi seluruh siswi yang ada di sekolah ini kalau mereka tahu kau itu anak buahku?"

"Yayaya… selalu itu alasanmu! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!"

Kuroro tertawa kecil, seraya mengacak puncak rambut pirang Kurapika. "Dasar bocah bodoh! Ayo!" ucap Kuroro seraya menaiki motor spot-nya.

"Kau yang bodoh!" elak Kurapika merapikan rambutnya, dan ikut naik di belakang Kuroro.

Kuroro pun memacu motornya, meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Kurapika yang memeluknya dari belakang.

.

Mereka lalu sampai di apartemen yang sangat besar, dan mungkin merupakan apartemen yang paling tinggi di sekitar sana. Kuroro lalu memarkir motornya, turun, dan masuk ke apartemen itu. Kurapika hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan bingung.

"Hei, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini apertemen Pakunoda…" perkataan Kuroro barusan sukses menimbulkan perasaan bingung bercampur kesal di hati Kurapika. Kenapa Kuroro malah membawanya ke sini?

"Hei, kau pura-pura jadi pacarku yah!"

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah. "Apa maksudmu!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Teman-temanku, yang hadir di pesta Pakunoda beberapa hari yang lalu… mengira aku pacaran dengan Pakunoda. Padahal Pakunoda itu teman masa kecilku! Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya! Jadi untuk membuktikannya, kau harus berpura-pura jadi pacarku!"

Wajah Kurapika semakin memerah saja. "A—aku tidak mau! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku akan dimusuhi!" tolak Kurapika.

Sesaat, Kurapika bisa melihat aura hitam keluar dari pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Mau pura-pura jadi pacarku, atau berita bahwa hari ini kau masuk ke toilet pria akan tersebar di seluruh York Shin!" ancam Kuroro tajam.

"Gluk…" Kurapika meneguk ludahnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar tahu cara mencari kelemahannya. "Huuuhh! Semoga kau mati sengsara!" kesal Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kuroro kembali dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ayo!"

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di apartemen itu, setelah menaiki lantai 21 dengan lift. Mata Kurapika menatap kagum, melihat ruangan itu sangat megah. Ruangan besar, yang didominasi dengan cat kuning di bagian dinding, cat biru muda di langit-langit, serta ubin lantai yang berwarna krem. Lampu gantung yang terletak di temgah-tengah menambah kesan indah dan elegan di ruangan itu. Di tengah-tengah, terlihat dua buah sofa panjang, dan satu sofa kecil, serta satu sofa sedang berwarna merah.

Kurapika dapat melihat teman-teman Kuroro, yang merupakan anak dari orang penting sedang duduk di sana, termasuk Pakunoda. Tatapan Pakunoda nampak berbeda, dan penuh kebencian.

"Wah, kau sudah datang, Kuroro? Jadi… itu pacarmu?" ucap seorang pria berambut aneh, yang dikuncir tinggi ke atas.

"Cantik juga…" sambung seorang pemuda berambut coklat, bertampang polos.

Tanpa Kurapika duga, Kuroro langsung saja merangkul dan menarik pinggangnya dari samping. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Yah, dia cantik bukan? Pantas jadi pacarku…" ucap Kuroro menyeringai, sukses membuat warna merah di wajah Kurapika makin menjadi-jadi.

Kuroro lalu membawa Kurapika duduk, di sofa sedang untuk dua orang. Kurapika merasa benar-benar kesal, karena tangan Kuroro masih setia memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menendang pemuda itu hingga ia terlempar ke bintang. Tapi sayangnya itu tak mungkin.

"Aku masih tak percaya…" ujar Pakunoda akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku juga," sambung Machi, membuat Kurapika dan Kuroro agak terkejut, namun berhasil tertutupi.

"Kenapa kalian tak percaya padaku?" tanya Kuroro menaikkkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, kami tahu kau itu tak suka pada perempuan! Tak mungkin semudah itu kau mendapat pacar! Selain itu… kalau dia benar-benar pacarmu, ayo buktikan!" ucap Hisoka menyeringai.

Kuroro dan Kurapika bungkam. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Seringai tipis terlihat di wajah Pakunoda.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan!" ucap Kuroro, sebelum ia mengecup lembut bibir Kurapika.

Kurapika membulatkan matanya, menerima perlakuan Kuroro. Semua orang yang ada di sana membulatkan mata, melihat aksi Kuroro. Kurapika tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin dicium Kuroro. Namun jika ia menolak ciumannya, teman-teman Kuroro malah akan menganggap Kuroro sebagai pembohong besar.

Kuroro lalu melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya Kurapika dengan pandangan yang agak aneh. Kurapika bisa melihat rasa… rindu… terpancar di mata onyx yang gelap itu. Namun Kurapika langsung berpikir, bahwa itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroro menyeringai kepada teman-temannya. Kurapika hanya menunduk malu. Ah! Harga dirinya sebagai Kuruta sudah berakhir!

"Kau nekat juga!" puji Shalnark tak percaya.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Kuroro dan Kurapika bertemu. Kurapika langsung melemparkan death glare-nya pada Kuroro, seolah berkata 'awas kau nanti!' Kuroro hanya menunjukkan wajah innocent-nya pada Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" usul Nobunaga bersemangat, disusul dengan anggukan dari semuanya, minus Kurapika dan Pakunoda.

Mereka pun langsung menuju ruang makan yang ada di apartemen itu. Kurapika dan Pakunoda berjalan di belakang.

"Blonde…"

Panggilan mengenakkan dari Pakunoda sukses membuat Kurapika sedikit menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Hn,"

"Kalau benar kau pacar Kuroro… aku pastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu! Jangan dekati Kuroro!"

Perkataan Pakunoda barusan sukses membulatkan mata Kurapika. Dia langsung mendelik tajam pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku takkan menyerahkan Kuroro semudah itu padamu! Kuroro itu milikku!" sambungnya lagi.

Kurapika menatap Pakunoda tak percaya. '_Jangan-jangan… dia yang menjebakku semalam…'_

_._

_._

_._

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Heeeehh…

Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga! Gomen, kalo Natsu telat updatenya! Soalnya kagak ada waktu buat ngetik! Urusan sekolah dan lain-lain makin menjadi-jadi saja! *curcol*

Gomen juga, kalo di chapter ini ipar ane, Kuroro Lucifer, dan Onee-chan Natsu, Kurapika Kuruta jadi super OOC gitu! *kePD-an tingkat akut* soalnya Natsu gak tau bikin karakter tokohnya tuh gak OOC!

Yosh! makasih buat para readers yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya! Natsu benar-benar tertolong dengan review anda sekalian!

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya, Natsu gak sempet bales review kalian semua!

Sekali lagi Natsu ngucapin makasih banyak yaaaahh!

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	6. On The Festival

Yo minnaaaa! XDD

Natsu kam bek! (come back)

Gomeeeenn! Gomeeeen! Natsu telat bwanget updatenya! Soalnya Natsu baru aja kena musibah! TT_TT

Gomen juga, kalo di ceritanya nanti rada gak nyambung! Soalnya Natsu udah lama banget gak updatenya, jadinya agak lupa deh, ama jalan ceritanya! Habisnya Natsu males, negbaca ulang... =_=" *curcol*

Yosh! Gak usah basa-basi dulu ah! Langsung baca aja!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Kalau benar kau pacar Kuroro… aku pastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu! Jangan dekati Kuroro!"

Perkataan Pakunoda barusan sukses membulatkan mata Kurapika. Dia langsung mendelik tajam pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku takkan menyerahkan Kuroro semudah itu padamu! Kuroro itu milikku!" sambungnya lagi.

Kurapika menatap Pakunoda tak percaya. '_Jangan-jangan… dia yang menjebakku semalam…'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 :<span>

.

"Huaamhh..." entah sudah kesekian kalinya Kurapika menguap di tengah pelajaran berlangsung, membuat teman sebangkunya, Neon bingung sekaligus heran melihatnya.

Tentu saja, Kurapika yang ia kenal keras dan disiplin itu tak mungkin mengantuk di kelas? Apalagi saat pelajaran favoritenya, Sejarah.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika? Sedari tadi menguap terus. Ngantuk yah?" akhirnya Neon berani bertanya.

Kurapika sedikit melirik, sambil menopangkan pipi kirinya di telapak tangannya. "Hn, aku mengantuk sedikit," jawabnya seadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau begadang?"

"Cerewet! Itu bukan urusanmu!" ketus Kurapika. Neon hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, atas kelakuan Kurapika.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya mimik mengantuk yang terlihat di paras wajah gadis pirang itu. Bawah matanya berwarna hitam, menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur. Matanya sayu, dan bibirnya tak merah, seperti biasanya. Singkatnya saat ini wajah Kurapika terlihat begitu pucat. Namun Neon tak mau bertanya lagi. Pasti Kurapika akan menjawabnya dengan ketus.

.

#skip time

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Seluruh siswa maupun siswi keluar kelas, hendak mengusir penat yang dihasilkan oleh kegiatan yang dinamakan belajar itu. Tak terkecuali Kurapika, yang saat ini berjalan dengan guntai, sambil membawa sebuah buku, dan sekotak bento.

Tujuannya satu...

Atap sekolah...

Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung meletakkan barang bawaannya di lantai, dan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok pembatas.

"Dia kemana sih?" gumamnya seraya melihat jam yang tertera pada monitor ponselnya.

Kurapika menatap langit biru yang cerah. Matanya sedikit ia sipitkan, disebabkan oleh silaunya cahaya matahari yang tak tertutup sedikit awanpun. Ia teringat perkataan Pakunoda, seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat Kuroro mengajaknya ke apartemen Pakunoda, untuk memperkenalkannya, sebagai 'pacar' Kuroro.

_"Kalau benar kau pacar Kuroro… aku pastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu! Jangan dekati Kuroro! Aku takkan menyerahkan Kuroro semudah itu padamu! Kuroro itu milikku!"_

Ia berangan-angan, seandainya saat itu ia tak mengalami kecelakaan? Seandainya saat itu Kuroro tak menolongnya? Seandainya Kuroro itu orang baik yang siap menolong siapapun tanpa mengharap balasan? Seandainya Kuroro tak memanfaatkannya? Seandainya darah Kuroro tak mengalir di tubuhnya... mungkin kehidupannya tidak akan begini.

Ah... tapi itu hanya 'seandainya' saja. Walaupun itu mungkin, Kurapika pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Ia pasti sudah berada di surga, bertemu dengan mengiang ibunya yang telah meninggal, saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Atau mungkin, dia berada di neraka? Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat? Ah! Hal itu tak penting, karena perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang.

Lama Kurapika melamun, hingga matanya terasa makin berat. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur dengan posisi duduk, dengan kepala yang tersandar di tembok.

Brakk!

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka dari depan, namun tak berhasil membangunkan Kurapika.

Di sana muncullah Kuroro, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menatap gadis pirang yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas.

Kuroro berjalan dengan santai, lalu duduk di samping Kurapika. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada buku, serta kotak makanan yang saat ini tergeletak di lantai.

Diambilnya buku tulis bersampul hitam itu, dengan namanya yang tertera di sana. Ia lalu membuka lembar perlembar kertas dari buku itu.

Senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya, ketika melihat, buku itu telah penuh dengan tulisan tangan Kurapika. Tentu saja, dua hari yang lalu Kuroro dan kawan-kawannya diberi tugas untuk menulis laporan tentang riwayat orang-orang terhebat di dunia. Dan tentu saja Kuroro, menyerahkan tugas kelas tiga itu, kepada seorang siswi kelas dua. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Kurapika, gadis yang telah resmi menjadi anak buahnya sekitar lima bulan yang lalu?

Mungkin itulah, yang membuat Kurapika jadi kurang tidur, karena mengerjakan tugas Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu duduk bersandar di samping Kurapika. Diambilnya bento Kurapika, yang sebenarnya untuknya, lalu memakannya dengan lahap, tanpa memerdulikan Kurapika yang saat ini sedang tidur pulas di sampingnya.

Meski Kuroro tahu, bahwa bento itu bukan buatan Kurapika, namun ia menikmatinya.

Duk...

Kuroro sedikit kaget, ketika kepala Kurapika terjatuh,—bukan terjatuh dari lehernya—di bahu Kuroro.

Kuroro menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak, dan melirik pada Kurapika.

Setelah itu, ia pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Dasar cewek merepotkan,"

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, yang terpenting si pirang itu menjauh dari Kuroro!" tegas seorang gadis pirang sebahu, di kantin sekolah. Saat ini di depannya terdapat sejumlah siswa, yang diketahui adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Tapi Pakunoda-san, dia itu terlalu kuat! Bahkan meski kita tahu kelemahannya, dia masih saja beruntung!" ucap seorang siswa, meyakinkan.

"Benar! Kami juga tak tahu, kenapa dia bisa selamat dari lubang itu!" sambung yang lainnya.

Pakunoda memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan si blonde, yang diketahui adalah Kurapika. Awalnya ia kesal melihat Kurapika, karena gadis itu dekat dengan Kuroro. Selain itu ia merasa, kalau Kurapika sama sekali tak menghormatinya, sebagai kakak kelasnya. Namun parahnya lagi, baru saja ia ketahui, kalau Kurapika (meski sebenarnya berpura-pura) adalah pacar lelaki yang selama ini disukainya, Kuroro Lucifer.

Dan Pakunoda lebih kesal lagi, ketika mengetahui bahwa semua rencananya untuk menghancurkan Kurapika itu tak lenyap.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya bocah ingusan itu harus jauh dari Kuroro!" kesal Pakunoda.

"Ohya Pakunoda..." ucap seorang siswa, seolah ia jauh lebih berani terhadap Pakunoda, dibanding dengan siswa lainnya.

"Ada apa, Phinx?"

"Sebentar lagi 'kan sekolah ini mengadakan festival! Dan kabarnya sih, kelas 2-A, yaitu kelas si pirang itu mengambil tema rumah hantu. Bagaimana kalau kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengganggunya?" saran Phinx.

"Hm, menarik..." Pakunoda menyeringai. "Akan kudengarkan idemu itu..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sementara itu, di kelas Kurapika, tengah terjadi kesibukan, dalam mempersiapkan festival rumah hantu yang akan diadakan lusa malam. Seluruh siswa, siswi maupun guru, tengah mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari riasan-riasan, sampai kostum-kostum menyeramkan yang akan dipakai tiap siswa yang terpilih.

Tak terkecuali Kurapika, yang saat ini sedang melukis sebuah topeng hantu, bersama Neon dan Shizuku.

"Nah! Aku selesai!" ucap Neon bangga, seraya menunjukkan topeng hasil karyanya kepada teman-temannya.

Topeng gadis yang terbilang cukup cantik, dengan rambut pink seperti yang ia punya.

"Kalau topengmu seperti itu, mana ada orang yang ketakutan," komentar Shizuku.

"Memangnya topengmu seperti apa? Seenaknya saja mengomentari milik orang lain!" kesal Neon.

"Ini," Shizuku memperlihatkan hasil karnyanya. Topeng dengan mata berbentuk seperti obat nyamuk, yang tak beraturan. Giginya pun ada yang besar, ada yang kecil. Sebenarnya gambar itu lebih terlihat seperti lukisan anak TK.

"Pffftttt!" Neon seolah menahan tawanya. " Bukannya ketakutan, orang-orang malah akan tertawa melihat gambarmu itu!" ledek Neon. Shizuku hanya mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Ohya Kurapika, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Neon penasaran.

"Nih," Kurapika dengan santainya memperlihatkan hasil buatannya.

Kosong. Hanya ada benang-benang hitam yang terdepat di atas topeng itu.

"Ha?" Neon dan Shizuku melongo melihatnya. "Apa itu? Kau tak melukis, Kurapika?"

"Bodoh, ini hantu tanpa wajah,"

Keduanya langsung sweat drop, mendengar Kurapika. Mengetahui bahwa pikiran gadis itu benar-benar simple, dan tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Pffttt..." Shizuku langsung membungkam mulutnya, menahan tawanya, menjaga perasaan Kurapika agar ia tak tersinggung.

"Haa... Hahaha... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neon tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Tawanya langsung saja meledak, membahana di seluruh kelas, bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah. Sampai-sampai anak kelas lainpun menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip, apa yang terjadi si kelas 2-A.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai, juga tentang Neon, (sebenarnya Kurapika langsung menjitaknya tadi). Kini saatnya untuk pemilihan peran.

Masing-masing siswa diberikan kertas kecil, yang berisi tentang peran mereka masing-masing. Ada yang jadi hantu, ada juga yang jadi penata cahaya, maupun suara. Ada pula yang menjadi penyambut tamu, penjual sovenir maupun makanan ringan.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya, ketika gilirannya untuk memilih sudah tiba. Tahun lalu ia menjadi penata cahaya, dan semuanya berlangsung dengan baik. Tapi rasanya, tahun ini ia lebih ingin menjadi orang lewat, atau tepatnya figuran, kalau memang peran itu ada.

Ia lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari kotak yang di sediakan, dan langsung membacanya. Disaat itu pula ia langsung membatu di tempat.

"Wah, aku jadi penjemput tamu. Kau jadi apa, Kurapika?" tanya Neon.

Tak dijawab, Neon pun langsung merebut kertas Kurapika, dan membacanya.

"Hantu kucing?" gumam Neon. "Hantu kucing tanpa satu mata menyeramkan yang kepalanya bersinar itu?"

Kurapika masih saja membatu. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah berperan menjadi hantu. Tapi kenapa tahun ini ia menjadi sial begini?

"Wah, jadi Kurapika yang jadi hantu kucingnya? Pasti seru!" ucap guru kelas itu bersemangat. "Ohya, nanti kau akan muncul dari sumur lho..."

"H—he-eh..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurapika menopangkan kedua sikunya di atas tembok pembatas yang ada di atap, sambil memperhatikan pemandangan sekolahnya dari atas. Membiarkan angin siang membelai rambut pirangnya.

Dipejamkannya matanya, membiarkan angin itu membelainya menimbulkan rasa tenang dan nyaman.

Ketenangan itu langsung sirna, ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dengan malas ia menoleh, dan orang tanpa mata, hidung maupun mulut lah yang ia temui.

"Waaa!" jeritnya kaget, dan tanpa pikir panjang dulu, ia langsung mendur.

Namun tembok pembatas yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kurapika pun terjatuh dari atas atap, dan meninggal karena pendarahan.

.

Tamat.

*author digampar readers*

Itu seharusnya terjadi, jika orang yang tadi menepuk bahu Kurapika tidak langsung memeluk pinggang Kurapika, dan menariknya.

Bruk!

Keduanya pun terjatuh di lantai, dengan Kurapika yang ada di atas orang itu.

Topeng tanpa mata hidung dan mulut, singkatnya saja topeng tanpa wajah itu pun terlepas dari si pemakai, meperlihatkan wajah tampan seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

"Ngh..." erang Kurapika, mengangkat wajahnya.

Matanya membelalak, ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di atas orang yang paling ia benci, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, cowok mesum!" jerit Kurapika langsung saja menghindar dari Kuroro. Terlihat rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Bodoh! Aku 'kan baru saja menyelamatkan jiwamu!" ucap Kuroro santai, seraya bangun. "Ngomong-ngomong kau makan apa sih? Berat sekali!"

Wajah Kurapika makin memerah. "Bodoh! Aku tak seberat itu, bodoh! Lagi pula kau sendiri yang mengagetkanku!" bantah Kurapika.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah,"

"Huh!" dengus Kurapika. "Hei, kenapa topeng itu ada padamu?" tanya Kurapika, seraya mengambil topeng tanpa wajah buatannya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai.

"Hm, itu? Aku meminjamnya dari teman sekelasmu. Yah, aku sengaja meminjamnya untuk menakut-nakutimu," jelas Kuroro enteng, tanpa adanya raut penyesalan sedikit pun di wajahnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" dengus Kurapika. Kuroro tak mengubrisnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua...

"Em—"

"Kau jadi apa nanti?" tanya Kuroro memotong perkataan Kurapika.

"Hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Kucing," jawab Kurapika singkat. "Di sumur,"

Kuroro nampak berpikir sejenak, sedangkan Kurapika hanya berkespresi datar, tak mengubrisnya.

Seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Kuroro. Entah mengapa Kurapika bisa merasakan aura dingin memancar di sekitarnya.

"K—kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kurapika, merasa tak enak badan, dilihat seperti itu oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya, pada telinga Kurapika, membuat Kurapika geli oleh dasahan nafasnya.

"Awas, biasanya tempat seperti itu dihuni oleh laba-laba, baik mainan, maupun sungguhan," bisik Kuroro, sukses membuat Kurapika membatu.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Kurapika berbalik, menatap Kuroro. Tanpa sadar bahwa saat ini jarak antara wajah mereka hanya berkisar antara 3 sampai 5 inci saja.

"Rumah hantu bukan rumah hantu namanya, kalau tidak ada laba-laba!" jelas Kuroro.

Bulu Kurapika langsung bergidik ngeri. Kuroro dapat melihat aura ketakutan di mata biru gadis itu. Ia benar-benar menyukai ekspresi takut Kurapika yang seperti itu.

"I—itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Kalau memang ada, aku akan meminta pada guru, untuk tidak meletakkannya di dekatku! Beres 'kan?" ucap Kurapika, yang terdengar seperti sedang menghibur diri.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kusarankan agar kau hati-hati!" ujar Kuroro, seraya berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa pedulimu! Dasar tukang ikut campur!" kesal Kurapika.

Kemudian ia kembali merenung, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

"Nih!" kata Kurapika dengan nada kesal, seraya memberikan sekantung es krim, kepada Kuroro.

Mengapa? Tentu saja karena Kuroro baru saja mengiriminya email, untuk membelikannya es krim Soda Bar, yang di jual di kantin Hunter High School.

"Lama sekali," ucap Kuroro, langsung saja merampas kantungan itu. Kurapika hanya mendengus kesal.

Kuroro melihat isi kantungan itu. Namun entah mengapa semangatnya untuk makan es krim sirna seketika, ketika melihat isi kantungan itu bukanlah es krim yang ia pesan.

"Hei, apa ini? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk membelikan es krim soda?"

"Di kantin habis! Jadi aku beli yang itu! Lagipula es krim itu lebih mahal dibanding dengan es krim soda yang kau maksud itu!" jelas Kurapika. Ia harap, Kuroro akan menyukainya.

Srakk! Srak! Srakkk!

Mata Kurapika langsung saja memanas, ketika melihat Kuroro membuang es krim itu ke bawah (maksudnya bawah itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika lagi ada di atas atap sekolah), tanpa pikir panjang, dengan wajah datar, tanpa dosa.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kurapika, mencegah Kuroro, setelah semua es krim yang susah payah ia beli, terjatuh di bawah sana. Tentu saja ia kesal. Ia harus antri berjam-jam untuk membeli es krim itu, selain itu, uangnya pula yang menjadi korban. Ditambah dengan ia harus menaiki tangga, untuk sampai ke atap, dengan mengangkat kantungan yang berat itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dan Kuroro malah DENGAN SANTAINYA, tanpa memikirkan penderitaan Kurapika, ia membuang es krim itu ke bawah.

"Aku pesan es krim soda bar! Bukan es krim bodoh itu!"

"Tapi di kantin habis!"

"Kau bisa beli di mini market dekat sekolah!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kalau aku keluar, sama saja dengan aku membolos!"

Kuroro mulai kesal juga, dengan sikap Kurapika yang keras kepala."Kau itu anak buahku! Jadi kau harus menuruti segala perintahku,"

"Aku tidak mau!" lawan Kurapika tegas.

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

"MAAF SAJA YAH, KALAU AKU TIDAK BERGUNA!" bentak Kurapika, sukses membungkam Kuroro. "Aku berhenti jadi anak buahmu!"

Kurapika pun segera berbalik, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukannya mengejar, layaknya anak cowok yang mengejar kekasihnya yang merajuk, Kuroro hanya diam, dan menatap Kurapika datar. Tentu saja! Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, bukan?

"_Dasar! Kuroro bodoh!' _batin Kurapika, tetap saja berlari. '_Masa gara-gara eskrim saja dia marah? Seperti anak kecil saja!_'

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

Malam yang dinanti-nanti para siswa Hunter High School pun akhirnya tiba juga. Seluruh anggota yang berperan dalam festival iti sudah bersiap-siap.

Kurapika pun sudah siap dengan kostumnya. Baju tebal terusan mulai dari ujung tangan hingga ujung kaki berbulu coklat. Terdapat kuku palsu di kostom itu, dan res di punggungnya. Sebenarnya Kurapika memakai dalam baju kaos biru, dan celana pendek putih, karena ia sudah menduga bahwa kostum ini akan membuatnya gerah dan kepanasan. Topeng atau lebih tepat kita sebut helm kucing yang besar itu tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kurapika, bagaimana?" tanya Neon, langsung saja mencul di depan Kurapika.

Ia terlihat memakai kostum pelayan restaurant berwarna pink. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat ekor kuda, membuatnya terlihat makin manis saja.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Aku tidak peduli," ketus Kurapika.

"Hai teman-teman," Shizuku datang dengan kostum penyihirnya.

"Wah, kau manis sekali Shizu!" puji Neon. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Anak-anak, ayo mulai!" panggilan dari wali kelas mereka, sukses menghentikan pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu.

Entah mahluk halus macam apa yang lewat di dekatnya, Kurapika langsung saja memikirkan Kuroro. Apa pemuda itu ikut dalam festival ini, apa ia akan memasuki rumah hantu?

"Aaaahh! Apa yang kupikirkaaann!" ucap Kurapika segera mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh.'_Aku sudah tidak peduli! Lagipula aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya!_'

Kurapika lalu mengambil helm kucingnya, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Memang agak susah untuk berjalan, dengan kostumnya yang seperti itu. Namun Kurapika tetap pergi.

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar saja. Sejak tadi Kurapika yang memakai kostumnya terus saja bersembunyi di dalam sumur pendek, sambil berjongkok. Sekali-kali ia langsung muncul tiba-tiba, dengan kepala yang bersinar, ketika merasakan derapan kaki seseorang mendekat. Tentu saja tujuannya untuk menakut-nakuti orang itu, dan untungnya hal itu berhasil.

"Kyaaaa! Hantu kuciiiingg!" entah mengapa Kurapika merasa puas dengan jeritan itu. Ia merasa, bahwa tugasnya berlangsung dengan sangat baik.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu. Kurapika mulai pegal juga di bawah sana. Selain itu, ia kepanasan. Dan... sedikit takut...

Bukan takut dengan gelap, maupun hantu. Melainkan ketakutan akan laba-laba yang mungkin saja langsung muncul di depannya.

"HiiiI!" membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu Kurapika bergidik ngeri. Entah mengapa gadis itu begitu takut dengan hewan berkaki delapan itu?

"Kau itu benar-benar pemberani yah, Kuroro,"

"Hn, itu 'kan hanya bohongan! Kenapa harus takut?"

Kurapika terkejut, mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Yaitu suara Kuroro. Mungkinkah itu benar Kuroro? Tentu saja! Pasalnya teman seperjalanannya tadi baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya.

Kurapika berpikir dua kali. Apakah ia harus muncul secara tiba-tiba, atau diam saja? Kalau dia muncul, bisa-bisa Kuroro mengetahuinya, dan malah akan menggodanya besok. Tapi kalau ia tidak muncul, itu artinya ia lalai dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Lama Kurapika berpikir, sampai Kuroro dan temannya pun lewat begitu saja, tanpa adanya kemunculan seekor kucing yang tak lain adalah Kurapika.

'_Aku memang bodoh!'_ gumam Kurapika, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia takut Kuroro akan menggodanya? Bisa saja 'kan, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan?

Namun sialnya hal itu sudah terjadi, dan tak bisa terulang lagi.

"Fuuuiihh..." Kurapika menghela nafas, setelah ia melepas helm kucingnya. Peluh menetes di dahinya. Rambut pirangnya pun kini sudah lepek.

Bruk!

Kurapika bisa merasakan setumpuk, sesuatu yang kecil menghujaninya dari atas.

"Apaan sih?—GYAAAAAAA!" baru saja kurapika akan protes, namun ketika menyadari bahwa yang menjatuhinya itu adalah tumpukan laba-laba karet, Kurapika tentu saja terkejut bukan main.

"LEPASKANN! LEPASKAAAAAAAAN!" teriakan Kurapika menggema di seluruh sekolah, membuat semua yang ada di sana segera berlari, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan orang yang pertama kali melakukan hal itu adalah Kuroro, dan temannya Shalnark.

Dilihatnya saat ini Kurapika sedang duduk, sambil memeluk lutut, dan menanamkan wajahnya di sana, di bawah sumur.

Melihat rambut pirang pendeknya, Kuroro langsung tahu bahwa ia adalah Kurapika. Terlihat pula dari teriakannya yang menggema.

"Kurapika!" tegur Kuroro. Namun Kurapika tak mengubrisnya. Ia tetap menangis, dalam dekapannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia mendengar suara itu, namun Kurapika terlalu shock hanya untuk sekedar mendongkak ke atas.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kuroro? Ah! Dia 'kan pacarmu!" ujar Shalnark. Sama seperti Kurapika, Kuroro juga tak menjawab. Ia tetap melihat Kurapika, yang berada sejauh dua meter di atas permukaan tanah.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah guru-guru, hendak melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka segera menolong Kurapika, tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Kurapika pun di angkat dari sumur itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kuroro, ketika melihat kondisi gadis itu. Matanya sapphire-nya basah, oleh air mata, begitu pula dengan pipinya. Pandangannya kosong, serta raut wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat.

"Kau kenapa, Kuruta?" tanya salah seorang guru terhadap Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng lemah. Kuroro diam saja dan menatapnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa Kurapika menjadi musuh seluruh siswi yang ada di Hunter High School. Selain itu saat ini mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Hei Kuroro! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shalnark, begitu melihat Kuroro berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan dengan wajah datarnya. Sejujurnya, ia muak melihat wajah menyedihkan Kurapika. Ah? Kenapa begini? Bukannya dulu ia begitu senang melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang seperti itu? Ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa lemah dan rapuhnya ia? Kuroro sendiri tak mengerti.

Kurapika sejenak melirik pada Kuroro, serta Shalnark yang menjauh dari tempat itu. Muncul SEDIKIT kekecewaan di hatinya. Sebenarnya ia sempat berpikir, bahwa Kuroro akan menariknya, dan membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Ah, apa yang dipikirkannya? Itu benar-benar MENJIJIKAN!—menurutnya.

"Nostrad, tolong antar Kuruta ke ruang ganti!" perintah seorang guru, tentu saja pada Neon, yang juga berada di tempat itu.

"Baik sensei!" Neon pun menarik pergelangan tangan Kurapika, yang terasa dingin itu, dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Kurapika?" tanya Neon.

Kurapika, saat ini duduk di atas kursi, sambil memegang gelas yang berisi air putih. Sejujurnya ia masih shock, dengan kejadian tadi.

Siapa yang melakukan itu padanya? Memang, ia mencurigai Pakunoda, adalah dalang dari semua ini. Namun bagaimana ia bisa tahu, kalau Kurapika benar-benar takut dengan laba-laba? Sejauh ini, hanya Kuroro saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Kurapika!" teguran Neon, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika.

"Ah?"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba kamu teriak-teriak di bawah sumur! Setauku, kau tidak takut pada apa pun!"

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baik-baik saja? Bagaimana mungkin tubuh gemetaranmu itu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja!"

Neon langsung saja bungkam. Apa dia benar-benar Kurapika?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurapika saat ini sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah, pada saat jam istirahat. Entah mengapa Kurapika merasa agak lain. Biasanya, Kuroro selalu memanggilnya ke atap sekolah. Tapi sekarang, rasanya Kurapika begitu bebas. Aneh memang, rasanya. Kuroro seharian ini belum pernah memanggilnya. Yah, bukannya mereka sedang bertengkar?

Selain itu, ada yang Kurapika pikirkan. Tentang kejadian semalam, di rumah hantu. Siapa yang begitu jahatnya memberi Kurapika setumpuk laba-laba karet itu? Memangnya apa Kurapika pernah berbuat salah pada orang lain. Dan, dari mana orang itu tahu kelemahan Kurapika?

"Hei," lamunan Kurapika buyar, ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan duduk di sampingnya.

Ia dengan sontak berbalik, dan Pakunoda lah yang ia dapati.

"Mau apa kau?" ketus Kurapika. Ia kembali membaca bukunya, seolah menganggap Pakunoda hanyalah angin yang lewat.

"Kau selalu saja ketus, seperti biasanya..." komentar Pakunoda, seraya tersenyum. Tentu saja Kurapika tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu, seperti senyuman yang dimiliki Sai, dari fandom sebelah.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Diam-diam, Pakunoda menatap Kurapika kesal. Namun ia terus berusaha untuk bersabar. "Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kuroro?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Kau 'kan pacarnya! Masa tidak tahu?"

"Terserah aku!"

Pakunoda semakin naik pitam saja, melihat tingkah Kurapika. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh titip ini?" ucap Pakunoda, sraya menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kurapika.

Kurapika dengan malas melihat apa yang diserahkan Pakunoda. Matanya membelalak, ketika melihat benda yang ada di genggaman Pakunoda adalah sebuah laba-laba karet kecil, yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari puluhan laba-laba yang menghujaninya semalam.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kurapika berteriak, saraya mundur, saking kagetnya. "K—kau mengajak berkelahi yah?"

"Ah, ini hanya mainan! Kenapa kau begitu takut?" Pakunoda tetap saja berekspresi tenang.

"JAUHKAN DARIKU!" Kurapika berteriak sangat keras, membuat seluruh penghuni perpustakaan langsung saja menoleh padanya.

"Baik, baik..." ucap Pakunoda seraya memasukkan mainan itu ke saku blazernya. "Aku baru tahu, kalau kau begitu takut dengan laba-laba,"

"Kenapa benda itu bisa ada padamu?" tanya Kurapika. Tentu saja ia begitu ingat, bahwa itu adalah salah satu dari laba-laba kemarin.

"Oh, tadi Kuroro menjatuhkan sekotak yang penuh dengan mainan itu. Lalu aku membantunya memungutkannya, ternyata ada ketinggalan satu. Jadi aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya,"

Kurapika tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Apa... laba-laba itu milik... Kuroro," suara Kurapika memelan, ketika menyebut nama itu.

"Hm, tentu saja. Kau tahu? Kuroro itu sangat suka dengan laba-laba..."

Kurapika masih saja terdiam. Jika laba-laba itu milik Kuroro, itu artinya... Kuroro lah yang mengerjainya semalam? Benar juga! Saat itu, suara Kuroro lah, yang pertama kali ia dengar pada saat kejadian itu.

"Ohya, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah! Kalau kau bertemu Kuroro, katakan padanya kalau aku mencarinya! Sampai jumpa!" maka Pakunoda pun pergi, meninggalkan Kurapika dalam diam.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kuroro tengah berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tentu saja setelah ia lolos dari para fangirl gila itu. Ia harus menunggu beberapa menit di kelas, sampai seluruh siswa pulang. Kini hanya mobilnya saja yang tersisa di sana.

Mata Kuroro menangkap sosok Kurapika yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroro.

Tatapan Kurapika menajam, membuat Kuroro heran. Memang sih, Kurapika sedang marah padanya, tapi sepertinya hari ini Kuroro sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Berikan tasmu padaku!" perintah Kurapika.

"Apa makusdmu?" Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berikan saja! Cepat!" Kurapika meninggikan suaranya.

Dengan pasrah, Kuroro menyerahkan tasnya pada Kurapika. Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Dengan kasar, Kurapika merampas tas hitam itu. Digeledahnya barang-barang yang berada di sana. Kuroro hanya bisa menatap Kurapika penuh keheranan.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika mendapati sebuah kotak kecil. Dikeluarkannya kotak itu, dan menatapnya tak percaya. Dengan pelan, Kurapika mencoba membukanya.

"Hei!" Kuroro langsung saja merampas kotak itu. "Kau mau apa sih?"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak akan,"

"Berikan!" Kurapika berusaha merampas kotak itu, namun Kuroro malah meninggikan tangannya, hingga Kurapika tak dapat meraihnya.

"Memangnya isinya apa? Kenapa kau begitu menyembunyikannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Maumu apa sih?"

"Kubilang—akh!"

Ucapan Kurapika terpotong, ketika Kuroro langsung saja membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok, menggenggam kedua tangannya, dan menguncinya di sana.

Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, pada wajah Kurapika, dan menatapnya tajam. Kurapika yang semula menatap kuroro tajam, kini memalingkan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro menabrak wajahnya.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh!" ucap Kuroro, dengan nada serius. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Cepat jelaskan! Atau kau kucium!"

"Kau ini sudah gila yah?"

"Jelaskan!"

Perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut, tanpa ada satupun yang hendak mengalah.

"Kyaaaaa! Kuroro-senpai sedang bermesraan dengan pacar cantiknyaaaa!"

Mata keduanya membelalak sempurna, mendengar teriakan barusan. Mereka sontak menoleh, ke sumber suara. Di sana terlihat Shalnark, sedang tersenyum jahil.

Kuroro nampak tenang tenang saja, sedangkan Kurapika terdiam, dengan wajah yang super merah. Yah, dengan posisi itu siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kuroro pun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan super tajam. Shalnark yang ditatap seperti itu langsung merasakan aura dingin mengelilinginya.

"Ah, baik, baik! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian! Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Shalnark, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Diam-diam dia masih tersenyum jahil, atas 'pemandangan langka' yang baru saja ia lihat.

Tentu saja itu pemandangan langka! Yang ia ketahui, Kuroro adalah pemuda yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan perempuan, meski rayuan mautnya itu bisa menahlukkan siapapun —minus Kurapika dan Machi— Selain itu ia memang agak enggan, menyentuh perempuan, kecuali Pakunoda. '_Ternyata dia bisa berlaku seekstrim itu,'_ pikir Shalnark.

Kembali ke Kuroro dan Kurapika,

"Lihatkan! Dia jadi salah paham!" bentak Kurapika, sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya, yang digenggam oleh Kuroro tadi. Memang sih, rasanya agak sakit. Saking kerasnya genggaman Kuroro tadi, sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

Kuroro menghela nafas pelan. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang,—hei!"

Begitu menemukan kesempatan, Kurapika langsung saja merebut kotak itu dari Kuroro, dan segera membukanya, tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Hyaaaaa!" Kurapika berteriak, dan langsung saja membuang kotak, yang ternyata berisi mainan laba-laba, yang dikatakan Pakunoda tadi. Kurapika terjatuh, dengan paras yang terlihat benar-benar terkejut.

Terlihat paras kepasrahan di wajah Kuroro. Ia lalu membungkuk, dan membereskan kotak itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan! Kau malah keras kepala! Lihat! Kau jadi takut begitu!"

Kurapika seolah tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroro. Ia masih agak shock, sekaligus tak percaya. Dugaannya benar. Kuroro lah yang menjahilinya semalam.

Setelah Kuroro memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tas-nya, dijulurkannya tangan kirinya, hendak membantu Kurapika berdiri. "Ayo, hari sudah mulai senja,"

Plakk!

Dan langsung saja di tepis oleh Kurapika. Kuroro hanya diam, dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" ucap Kurapika, seraya berdiri.

Tatapannya langsung meruncing. "Tidak usah sok baik!"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan Kurapika.

"Kamu 'kan, yang menghujaniku dengan laba-laba mainan semalam, di rumah hantu?"

"Hei, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud—"

Bughhh!

Kepalan tangan Kurapika langsung saja mendarat di pipi Kuroro, membuat pemuda itu harus tersungkur beberapa meter ke tanah. Pipinya merah dan bengkak. Hidung dan sudut bibirnya pun mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar kuat.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kurapika kesal.

Ia segera berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan Kuroro yang diselimuti oleh rasa bingung sekaligus heran.

Kurapika terus saja berlari, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menegurnya, karena tertabrak oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Kecewa, kesal, marah, sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

MUNGKIN Kuroro lah orang yang paling ia percayai saat ini. Tapi ketika mengetahui hal ini, perasaan itu hancur begitu saja.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aaaahh...! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga!

Natsu seneng banget deh! XD

Gomen, kalo chapter ini ceritanya aneh! Soalnya Natsu lagi gak feel, pas negetik!TT_TT Benar-benar hasil yang gagal!

Ohya, gomen juga, kalo Natsu update-nya kelamaan! Soalnya gak ada kesempatan buat ngetik! Selain itu Natsu paling males, kalo feel-nya tiba-tiba aja ilang! Jadi sebel gitu!

Ohya! Buat yang suka ama Pakunoda, sekali lagi gomen yang sebesar-besarnya! DX Natsu gak ada maksud buat nge-bash chara! Yah, biar ada konfliknya, jadi gitu deh... sekali lagi gomen, kalo ada yang kesinggung dengan sikap Pakunoda! Kalo ada yang keganggu, protes aja!^^ okey?

* * *

><p>Nih balasan review chapter sebelumnyaaa! XD! Natsu gak inget, apa Natsu udah bales review kalian jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya! Tapi, buat jaga-jaga, bales aja ah!<p>

.

**Kay Lusyfniyx** :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R!^^<br>Pika nee-chan donk! X3 Tapi kegantung ama jalan ceritanya siiiihh!  
>Kuroro nii-kun mesti milih Kurapika nee-chan donk! XD<p>

**Airin Aizawa** :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R^^<br>Hehehehehe...

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive** :  
>Hehehehehe! Makasih udah R&amp;R^^<br>Yah, Pakunoda, Pakunoda...^^

**Scarlet85** :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R^^<br>Hehehehe! Natsu ketawa, ngebaca review-nya Scarlet-san!^^  
>Shirogane tuh apaan Scarlet-san?<br>Hmmm... iya sih, kalo natsu pikir-pikir, Kurapika nee-chan di chapter ini kelihatan lemah banget! TT_TT *siap2 dirajam Kurapika nee-chan*

**whitypearl** :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R^^<br>Hyaaaa! *blushing ngeliat Kuroro nii*  
>Pakunoda jangan kelewat dibenci yah Pearl-chaaaan! (taku ada yg marah, nantinya)<br>Hehehehe!

**Reiyana** :  
>Makasih banyak buat reviewanyaaaa!^^ <p>

Sekarang, Natsu boleh minta review lagi gak? lanjut tidaknya fic ini ditentukan dari review kaliaaaan!^^ *evil smirk* 

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	7. I Love Him

Yo minna-saaaannn!

Gak mau basa-basi dulu! Langsung baca aja!^^

Happy read...

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kurapika kesal.

Ia segera berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan Kuroro yang diselimuti oleh rasa bingung sekaligus heran.

Kurapika terus saja berlari, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menegurnya, karena tertabrak oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Kecewa, kesal, marah, sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

MUNGKIN Kuroro lah orang yang paling ia percayai saat ini. Tapi ketika mengetahui hal ini, perasaan itu hancur begitu saja.

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Am** **I Really Hate You?**

Story by : author super lebay, **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance** and **Friendship**

Rated : **T** (buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun tetap bersama **Kurapika** nee-chan selamanya!

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

Chapter 7 :

.

"Jadi, kegunaan zat Hidrofobik ialah untuk melarutkan ion yang dilepaskan oleh sabun dan detergen sehingga dapat larut dalam air..."

Tak ada satu pun perkataan dari gurunya, yang Kurapika dengarkan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Satu tangannya ia topangkan pada pipinya, dan satunya lagi terlipat di atas meja. Tatapannya memang langsung ke angka maupun huruf-huruf yang tertera di papan tulis. Namun pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata orang yang mengerjainya dua hari yang lalu adalah Kuroro, orang yang... entahlah... bahkan Kurapika sendiri tak tahu posisi Kuroro baginya. Yang ia tahu... ia membencinya. Sangat membencinya! Bagaimana tidak? Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Kuroro menjadikannya anak buah, karena di dalam tubuh Kurapika mengalir darahnya. Lalu, Kuroro tak ada ampunnya memanfaatkan, mengejek, dan menggoda Kurapika? Bagaimana tidak kesal? Selain itu... kejadian kemarin semakin membuat perasaan Kurapika bergejolak saja.

"Nghhh..." Kurapika menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu. Namun hal itu malah mendapatkan teguran dari gurunya.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada teman sebangkunya. Neon. Gadis berambut pink panjang itu saat ini (dengan sembunyi-sembunyi) sedang memainkan ponsel pink dengan gantungan kunci strawberry-nya. Kurapika langsung tahu, bahwa ada pesan yang masuk, begitu ia melihat lampu-lampu kecil di sisi ponsel itu berkedip-kedip.

Blushh...

Seketika wajah Neon yang putih mulus kini berubah menjadi merah. Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis manja itu.

Neon langsung menoleh pada Kurapika, menyadari hal itu, Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum Neon tahu bahwa sedari tadi Kurapika memperhatikannya.

Pandangan Neon lalu kembali pada monitor ponselnya. Sebuh pesan singkat, dari salah seorang siswa di sekolahnya.

**Sore ini yah! Ohya! Aku juga mengajak salah seorang temanku! Mungkin lebih baik kau juga melakukannya,**

Seketika pikiran Neon langsung tertuju pada Kurapika. Tapi sepertinya gadis pirang itu lebih sulit untuk diajak melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa salahnya dicoba? Pikirnya.

"Nostrad! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur guru yang mengajar, langsung membuyarkan lamunan Neon.

"A—ah! Gomen!" ucap Neon salah tingkah.

.

.

"Menemanimu kencan dengan seseorang? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak tertarik," ketus Kurapika, sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Neon yang ada di sampingnya, yang telah membereskan seluruh barangnya sepulang sekolah memasang tampang cemberut.

"Ayolah Kurapikaaa! Soalnya, hanya kau yang tidak tertarik dengan—" Neon langsung membatalkan bicaranya, mengingat bahwa ia tak boleh memberi tahu siapapun tentang kencan ini.

"Dengan apa?"

"Ah tidak! Cowok ini cukup populer! Jadi kalau aku mengajak yang lain, mereka pasti akan cemburu! Makanya aku mengajak gadis berhati es sepertimu!"

"Es juga bisa mencair, bodoh..." gumam Kurapika tanpa sadar. Ia langsung saja membungkam mulutnya menyadari kalimat bodoh itu baru saja terlontar darinya.

"Ah, tadi kau bilang apa?" untunglah Neon tak mendengarnya.

"Aku malas! Lagipula aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk ketika kau kencan nanti! Memangnya harus yah, membawa teman saat kencan dengan seseorang?" tolak Kurapika.

Neon memasang tampang memelasnya, dan langsung memeluk lengan si blonde, membuat Kurapika jadi muak. "Ayolah Pika-chaaaann! Teman kencanku juga membawa teman koook!"

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

Neon lalu melepaskan tangannya, dan menyemberutkan wajahnya kesal. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau!" kesal Neon lalu berbalik membelakangi Kurapika. Ia lalu menoleh sedikit, sambil menyeringai. " Itu artinya buku cetakan asli A Study In Scarlet milik ayah akan langsung melayang ke gudang!"

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna.

.

.

"Ya ampuuuunn! Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ituuu!" protes Neon, melihat Kurapika yang saat ini terduduk di sisi ranjangnya yang berukuran queen size.

Kamar serba pink itu membuat mata Kurapika sakit. Saat ini ia mengenakan celana jeans panjang, dan kemeja orange kotak-kotak. Ia masuk hanya mengenakan kaus kaki putih, sedangkan sepatu kets birunya harus menunggu di luar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan penampilanku?"

Neon menepuk jidatnya. "Sudahlah..."

"Hei! Mana buku yang kau janjikan?" tagih Kurapika.

Neon memutar bola matanya. Kenapa dia harus memiliki teman seperti Kurapika? Egois, sulit ditebak, membosankan, dan galak? Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak cocok satu sama lain! Tapi entah benang merah macam apa yang membuat mereka jadi sedekat ini.

"Tunggu, aku ambilkan!" ucap Neon malas seraya meninggalkan Kurapika.

.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, melihat siapa yang menjadi teman kencan Neon kali ini. seorang pemuda jakung berambut coklat, mengenakan jeans hitam, dan singlet hijau lumut. Kaca mata hitam besar menyangkut di ubun-ubun pemuda itu. Teman kencan Neon... Shalnark?

"S—selamat sore senpai..." sapa Neon malu-malu. Kurapika hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dirasakannya Shalnark langsung memandangnya. "Wah, jadi dia teman yang kau ajak?" ucapnya tersenyum ramah, seolah ia sama sekali tak mengenal seorang yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta.

"Ohya, teman senpai mana?" tanya Neon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shalnark.

"Ah, dia sedang membeli minuman! Sebentar lagi akan kembali kok!" Neon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedang Kurapika hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ah! Itu dia~!" ucap Shalnark, seraya menunjuk teman yang ia maksud, sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan membawa sekaleng soda.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, melihat pemuda itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan Neon, membuat gadis serba pink itu meringis.

"Ahh! Apa sih?" protes Neon dengan nada berbisik.

"Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan! Aku mau pulang!"

"Pulang? Mana boleh begitu! Kau 'kan sudah janji!"

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang!"

Shalnark, yang mendengar perdebatan itu hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar, sambil sesekali terkikik geli. Sepertinya semua ini sudah direncanakan.

Mata Neon lalu tertuju pada Kuroro, yang menuju ke arahnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "Kyaaaa! Itu 'kan Kuroro senpai! Jadi dia teman Shalnark senpai?" jerit Neon pada Shalnark. Shalnark hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum.

Lain halnya dengan Kurapika. Gadis itu berusaha menutup wajahnya, dengan bersembunyi di belakang Neon. Keringat dingin sudah mencucuri wajahnya. Ia saat ini tidak ingin bertemu Kuroro dulu, mengingat mereka sedang bertengkar. Apalagi saat itu Kurapika sudah melayangkan tinjunya di pipi Kuroro. Mungkin Kuroro akan membalasnya.

"Kau lama sekali!" protes Shalnark. Ia lalu melirik kecil pada Kurapika yang masih dalam keadaan gugup.

"Terserah aku! Bukannya kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada agak kesal, sedangkan Neon masih memandang Kuroro dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kuroro lalu menoleh pada Neon. Wajah Neon semakin memerah, ketika Kuroro mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. Shalnark hanya menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan aneh. Mengapa pemuda berambut hitam berkilau itu begitu berbakat dalam hal merayu wanita?

Tatapan Kuroro lalu berpindah pada 'sesuatu' yang bersembunyi di belakang Neon. "Kau juga membawa teman? Baguslah! Aku jadi tidak sendirian, melihat kalian berdua bermesraan!"

Deg!

Jantung Kurapika berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Demi tuhan! Kenapa ia terus saja ditimpa nasib siaaall! Pegangannya di bahu Neon samakin mengerat.

"Hahaha, Kuroro senpai bisa saja," ucap Neon, disertai dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

"Ohya, siapa temanmu itu?" tanya Kuroro penasaran.

Shalnark bersikeras menahan tawanya, melihat pertunjukan di depannya ini. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya. Singkatnya saja, Shalnark lah yang merencanakan semua ini. Ia tahu, bahwa Kuroro dan Kurapika sedang bertengkar, dari sikap Kuroro yang berubah. Pemuda itu jadi jarang menyentuh ponselnya. Juga dari sikap Kurapika yang selalu berusaha menjauhi Kuroro. Maka pemuda penggemar elektronik itu pun merencanakan, untuk kencan ganda, bersama Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Semakin Kuroro berusaha untuk melihat wajah Kurapika yang tersembunyi, semakin Kurapika menunduk. Shalnark pun semakin terkikik geli, dan Neon terlihat semakin bingung.

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna, katika ia berhasil mengendus aroma Kurapika. Ia begitu kenal dengan aroma gadis itu. Aroma teh segar, bercampur dengan aroma mint. Namun aroma itu agak pudar, karena bercampur dengan bau farfum yang dipakai Neon.

Kuroro langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu adalah Kurapika. Mata hitamnya lalu mendelik pada Shalnark, yang mengangkat bahu SOK tidak mengerti.

"Hhhhh..." Kuroro menghela nafas. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada Shalnark. "Aku mau pulang! Aku ada urusan mendadak!" ucap Kuroro malas.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Neon. "Padahalkan asyik, kalau kencan ganda bersama dua cowok terpopuler di HHS?"

Kuroro kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang, Nona..."

Neon hanya memandang Kuroro dengan bingung. Sedangkan Shalnark menatap kesal pada Kuroro. Keduanya seakan-akan akan memasuki era perang dunia ke III.

Kelegaan langsung menyelimuti Kurapika. Syukurlah! Kuroro bertindak sesuai yang ia inginkan. Kuroro pun berjalan, menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Huh!" Shalnark mendengus, menatap kepergian Kuroro. "Dasar!"

Kurapika langsung muncul di belakang Neon. "Aku juga mau pulang!" ucap Kurapika seraya langsung berlari, tanpa seizin Neon.

"Kurapika!" panggil Neon, namun tak diubris oleh gadis pirang tersebut.

"Huuuh! Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Neon kesal.

Shalnark tertawa geli. "Mungkin mereka terikat benang merah,"

"Apa maksud senpai?" tanya Neon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah! Tidak..." tangan Shalnark langsung meraih tangan Neon, membuat gadis bersurai pink itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo! Kita kencan berdua saja!" ucapnya sara membawa Neon berjalan, bersamanya. Neon hanya diam seribu bahasa, dengan wajah merona merah.

.

.

Kuroro sedang berjalan, menulusuri jalanan kota YorkShin yang cukup ramai di sore hari. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Shalnark melakukan ini? Apakah tingkahnya yang berbeda memang jelas, saat ia sedang bertengkar dengan Kurapika. Dan ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu?

Sebenarnya Kuroro juga marah terhadap Kurapika. Gadis itu langsung saja menuduhnya tanpa bukti yang jelas, dan langsung memukulnya. Siapa yang tak marah coba?

Entah sengaja maupun tidak, kesalah pahaman terjadi diantara mereka berdua, dan sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik. Mereka berdua terlalu egois, dengan pendapat masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, meski saat ini sebenarnya kemenangan berada di pihak Kuroro, karena pemuda itu memegang banyak kelemahan Kurapika. Sedangkan Kurapika sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang memalukan dari seorang Kuroro Lucifer

Kuroro lalu sampai di taman yang ada di pinggiran kota. Taman itu cukup sepi, disebabkan karena baru-baru saja didirikan taman hiburan, yang sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Kuroro lalu mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku taman itu, lalu berbaring dengan kedua tangannya di lipat ke belakang, menjadi bantalan. Satu kakinya ia tekuk, dan satunya lagi dibiarkan lurus.

Perasaan tenang menyelimuti pemuda itu. Suasana YorkShin memang berbeda dengan Ryu Seigai. Tempat ini memang agak padat, namun ada banyak tempat yang bagus, menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Lama kelamaan, mata Kuroro mulai terasa berat, termakan oleh rasa nyaman ini, hingga akhirnya ia pun terlelap dengan tenang.

.

Bayang-bayang seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis padanya terlihat begitu jelas. Bukan Pakunoda... gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah keemasan, dengan mata sebiru samudra. Rambut pirang sebahunya dikuncir setengah ke samping.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Emmm... namaku..."_

"_Kurapika! Ayo pulang! Saatnya makan malam!"_

"_Ah! iya bu! Aku pulang dulu yah, besok kita main lagi!_"

Gadis itu pun pergi, tanpa mengetahui bahwa besok, mereka tak akan bisa bermain bersama lagi...

"_Ku... Kurapika...?" _gumamnya pelan, seraya menatap kepergian sang gadis sambil bergendengan dengan ibunya.

.

Kuroro membuka matanya. Dengan malas, ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

Matanya yang masih agak sayu baru bangun itu, mengedar ke sekeliling. Hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat. "Sudah malam?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Entah apa yang merasukinya, pemuda itu bisa-bisanya sampai ketiduran di bangku taman itu.

Kuroro lalu bangkit, sedikit merenggangkan ototnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, yang memang sudah acak-acakan setelah tidur. Memang kebiasaan yang aneh, tapi itulah Kuroro.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan, meninggalkan taman yang cukup menyeramkan di malam hari itu.

.

.

Kuroro berjalan menelusuri kota York Shin yang ramai di malam hari. Menyesal sekali dia, mengikuti ajakan Shalnark. Pada waktu-waktu seperti ini, biasanya dia jalan-jalan, dengan mobilnya, ke karoke, café, atau perpustakaan setempat. Namun seringkali juga Kuroro hanya berdiam di apartemennya, bertengkar dengan Kurapika, melalui ponsel, baik sedang bertelpon, ataupun saling mengirimi SMS.

Sepertinya malam ini Kuroro kehilangan semua moodnya untuk melakukan semua itu.

Langkah Kuroro terhenti pada sebuah gang yang ada di pertengahan antara dua gedung yang cukup tinggi. Gang itu gelap, dan sepi. Kuroro dapat melihat seseorang di sana, melangkah mundur. Orang itu diganggu oleh sekelompok pria berbadan besar.

Setelah Kuroro perhatikan, orang itu adalah seorang pemuda pirang, bertubuh kurus dan agak pendek, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Sepertinya Kuroro mengenalinya...?

Kuroro memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan diam. Kenangan masa lalu mulai terputar di otaknya. Ketika ia masih SMP dulu... benar-benar saat-saat yang menyenangkan!

Para pria itu terlihat marah, ketika sang pemuda mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tenang. Tanpa ampun, salah seorang pria dari kelompok tersebut langsung menyerang pemuda itu dengan marah. Namun dengan tenang, sang pemuda menghindarinya, dan malah memukul balik tengkuk pria itu hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

Pemuda itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, sebelum mereka kembali bertarung.

Kuroro jadi teringat dengan Kurapika, melihat pemuda yang juga berambut pirang pendek itu. Tunggu dulu! Berambut pirang, yang jago berkelahi? Ohya! kemeja orange kotak-kotak! Ia ingat pakaian itu! Pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Kurapika! Apakah... orang itu adalah...

Kuroro semakin mempertajam penglihatannya pada si blonde, hendak memastikan apakah dugaannya benar atau salah.

Pria yang tadi dipukul tengkuknya, mulai sadar, dan langsung bangkit, dan mengunci si pemuda tersebut dari belakang, hingga sang pemuda hanya memiliki sepersekian detik untuk bergerak. Hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh ketiga teman si pria. Mereka langsung bersiap, untuk meninju pemuda itu.

Bruakkk!

"Kurapika!"

.

.

Kurapika merasa tenang-tenang saja dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Sudah malam... tadi ia sempat mampir ke perpustakaan selama berjam-jam, dan ke kedai makan untuk makan malam. Mengingat, ia lupa berbelanja untuk bahan makanan hari ini.

Karena sudah cukup malam, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memperpendek jalurnya. Singkatnya saja ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas.

Ia membelokkan arah jalannya, memasuki sebuah gang yang cukup menyeramkan. Bisa saja tindak kejahatan terjadi di sana. Namun Kurapika yang kita ketahui tidak takut pada apapun, minus laba-laba itu MUNGKIN bisa mengatasinya. Selain itu dia sudah makan, jadi tenaganya pulih kembali. Dan jangan lupa bahwa saat ini ia memakai pakaian laki-laki, yang pasti akan membuat orang berpikir dua kali, untuk menyerangnya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika melihat sekelompok preman, yang berjumlah kurang lebih empat orang menghadangnya di depan. Ada apa ini? seolah penyerangan ini sudah direncanakan sejak awal.

"Lihat, mangsa kita sudah datang," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pasti Kurapika Kuruta 'kan?" ucap seorang lagi, dengan seringai yang menyeramkan di wajahnya. "Manis sekali!"

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Dari mana mereka tahu namanya? Ternyata benar! Semua ini sudah direncanakan!

Kurapika mendengus. "Maaf yah, aku tak ada urusan dengan sampah seperti kalian! Minggir sana! Aku harus pulang!" ucap Kurapika dengan tenang.

"Sampah katamu?" salah seorang pria kehilangan kendali, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung saja menyerang Kurapika.

Kurapika segera menghindar, dan langsung memukul tengkuk pria itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Mungkin dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Kurapika membereskan pria lainnya.

Teman-teman pria itu pun ikut menyerang, dengan emosi. Kurapika dengan lihai menghindar, dan juga membalas sarangan itu jika ia punya kesempatan.

"Hei! Jangan kasar-kasar! Kita bisa bermain dengannya untuk satu malam! Kalau dia penuh darah, pasti tidak akan menyenangkan!" ucap salah seorang pria santai.

"Ah! Bukannya Pakunoda-sama memerintahkan kita untuk **menghancurkan**nya!" tanya seorang pria lagi, sambil kembali menyerang Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Pakunoda? Jadi... dalang dari semua permainan ini adalah Pakunoda?

Ia langsung teringat pada Kuroro.

Rasa sakit yang besar langsung mengikat hati Kurapika. Betapa bodohnya dia, mempercayai omongan Pakunoda yang sudah jelas-jelas membencinya, dan malah menuduh Kuroro, orang yang paling ia percayai?

Kurapika kehilangan kosentrasi untuk beberapa saat. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia lengah.

Kurapika langsung kembali ke dunia nyata, ketika merasakan cengkraman kuat di pinggangnya, seolah akan membuat pinggangnya putus. Ia berusaha untuk menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa si pelaku adalah orang yang tadi ia pukul tengkuknya.

Bruakkk!

Teman-teman pria itu tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, dan langsung memukul pipi Kurapika.

Rahang gadis itu seolah retak, oleh pukulan itu. Sakit... sakit sekali. Bersamaan dengan dipukulnya dia, si pria pun melepaskan cengkramannya, hingga gadis itu langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika dapat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Suara itu begitu familiar baginya. Suara itu... suara Kuroro?

Kurapika berusaha bangkit. Rahangnya masih berdenyut-denyut. Darah segar mengalir di sudut kiri bibirnya. Pipinya pun merah. Kurapika memutar kepalanya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dugaannya benar! Dia Kuroro! Orang yang paling ingin ia temui sekarang.

Sang pria yang tadi meninju Kurapika lalu menjilat tangannya, yang terdapat noda darah Kurapika di sana. Kuroro melihat hal itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung mendekati Kurapika, dan membantunya berdiri. Kurapika menatap Kuroro tidak percaya. Kuroro! Dia datang!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroro memegangi kedua bahu gadis itu lembut.

Tatapannya lalu tertuju pada darah Kurapika. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membiarkan pria itu mendapatkan darahmu?" tanya Kuroro mulai kesal.

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Darah itu milikku! Kenapa kau memberikannya pada orang lain?"

Kurapika tertegun. Ia lalu teringat, akan kata-kata Kuroro di masa lalu. _Kau miliiku!_ Yah, sejak Kuroro menyumbangkan hampir sebagian darahnya pada Kurapika ketika ia kecelakaan, Kurapika pun resmi menjadi milik Kuroro. Termasuk darahnya... yang bercampur dengan darah Kuroro...

Kurapika menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Pipinya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai membengkak.

"Sudah selesai, pacarannya?" teriak salah seorang pria.

Kuroro menghela nafas pendek. Ia lalu melepaskan jaketnya, dan memakaikannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika memandang Kuroro tak percaya. Pemuda itu hanya melakukan tugasnya, dalam diam.

"Ayo, biar kuantar kau pulang..." ucapnya lembut.

Kurapika merasakan kehangatan menyeruak dari tangan kirinya, ketika Kuroro langsung menggenggamnya. Begitu pula dengan seluruh tubuhnya, yang terbungkus oleh jaket hitam pemuda itu. Hangat... dan wangi! Aroma maskulin Kuroro yang khas seolah membuat perasaan Kurapika campur aduk.

Mungkin ia tak menyadarinya... namun saat ini wajah gadis itu sudah memerah. Bukan memerah akibat tinjuan pria tadi, melainkan... memerah karena perasaannya yang bergejolak. Entahlah! Perasaan ini sulit untuk dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Kurapika sendiri pun tidak tahu...

"Hei! Jangan pergi dulu! Urusan kami belum selesai!" protes pria tersebut.

Kuroro langsung mendelik pada pria itu. Angin malam menghembus, menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Tatapan pemuda itu sangat tajam, dan begitu dingin. Kurapika yang berada di dekatnya pun bisa merasakan aura itu...

Mata seluruh pria itu membelalak, ketika melihat tanda salip aneh di dahi Kuroro yang tadinya tertutupi olah rambut hitamnya. Rasa ketakutan terlihat jelas di mimik wajah pria-pria itu.

"Urusan apa lagi?" tanya Kuroro dingin. "Cepat selesaikan!"

Para pria itu langsung kehilangan nyali. "J—jangan bilang kalau kau Si Lucifer, ketua dari Black Ice itu?" tanya salah seorang pria gemetaran.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Dia tetap berkespresi dingin. Ia pun menarik tangan Kurapika, meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Siapa sebenarnya kau ini, Kuroro?

"Kuroro?" panggil Kurapika. Nadanya terdengar serak.

Kuroro berhenti berjalan, dan menoleh dengan malas pada Kurapika. "Apa? Oh! Aku tahu! Kau mau bilang kalau aku yang merencanakan semua ini, bukan? Sudahlah! Terserah kau mau bilang apa!"

Kurapika terdiam. Ia merasakan rasa beralah yang teramat besar di hatinya. Ia telah menuduh Kuroro, tanpa bukti... Kurapika! Bodoh!

Kuroro kembali menoleh, dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang memasuki kedua saku celananya. "Jaketnya besok saja kau kembalikan! Tapi hati-hati, dengan cewek-cewek lainnya!"

Langkah Kuroro terhenti, katika merasakan sesuatu mengait di ujung kemeja birunya. Kurapika. Gadis itu memegang ujung kemeja pemuda itu, sambil menunuduk.

"Maaf..." lirih Kurapika. "Maafkan aku..."

Kuroro langsung berbalik, menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis itu masih menunduk, seolah tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresinya saat ini. Entah mengapa hati Kuroro terasa hangat. Sepertinya besok, ia akan memakan bento Kurapika lagi.

Seringai jahil langsung terlihat di wajah Kuroro. Ia lalu berbalik, dan menggenggam kedua pipi Kurapika lembut, membuat gadis itu harus mendongkak, menatap Kuroro.

Kuroro dapat melihat mata biru Kurapika berkaca-kaca. Meski kuat, Kurapika tetaplah seorang perempuan. Memiliki hati yang lemah, rapuh, dan mudah untuk dihancurkan.

"Katakan lagi..." perintah Kuroro.

"Ha?"

"Katakan hal itu lagi!"

Kurapika mendengus. Ia langsung tahu maksud dari Kuroro. "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya setengah hati.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia lalu menarik kepala Kurapika, dan juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Kurapika membatu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akhirnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Kurapika hanya diam, tak bergeming. Ia tak menolak ciuman itu, dan juga tak membalasnya. Kuroro mencium gadis itu, di gang tersebut. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa...

.

.

"Auhh!" rintih Kurapika, ketika Kuroro menyentuhkan kain basah pada pipinya yang bengkak. "Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan sedikit, tidak sih?"

Kuroro memutar bola mata. "Kau diam saja! Sudah syukur aku mau menolongmu!"

Kurapika memandang Kuroro kesal. Sentuhan Kuroro di pipinya memang cukup lembut. Namun tetap saja sakit.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Kuroro. Yah, memang tadi Kuroro berjanji untuk mengantar Kurapika pulang, namun luka Kurapiak harus segera disembuhkan, dan apartemennya lah yang terdekat. Lebih cepat, lebih baik, bukan?

"Sepertinya akan bengkak," gumam Kuroro, memerhatikan pipi kiri Kurapika yang merah itu.

"Aku tahu..." respon Kurapika.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hening... tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan. Kuroro tetap mencoba untuk mengompres pipi gadis itu, sedangkan Kurapika hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku ingin ikan tuna! Oh, Sashimi saja!" Kuroro berucap. Kurapika langsung mendongkak, menatap Kuroro dengan bingung.

Kuroro mendengus malas. "Makan siangku besok!" ucapnya seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Kurapika.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Aku ingin besok kau membawakanku Sashimi! Sebagai makan siangku **anak buah!**" ucap Kuroro malas.

Kurapika langsung mengerti dari perkataan Kuroro. Itu artinya mereka berbaikan lagi. Hati Kurapika terasa begitu hangat.

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika terus memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan lembut. Sontak, ia langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan malas. "Dasar cewek aneh!"

"Aku tidak aneh!" protes Kurapika, langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ia yakin, pasti terlihat semburat merah di sana! Selain itu... Ah! Kenapa debaran jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti. Debaran ini ia rasakan HANYA ketika ia bersama Kuroro. Ketika Kuroro menyentuhnya. Ketika Kuroro menciumnya...

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Kuroro di pipinya.

Kuroro selalu ada tiap kali ia membutuhkannya. Hanya Kuroro yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Hanya Kuroro yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Kuroro...

Kurapika sudah tak sanggup lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia mengerti...

Cinta...

Perasaan yang selama ini terkunci rapat di hatinya...

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

Tatapan Kuroro tetap datar, seperti biasanya. Ditatapnya gadis berambut pirang pucat sebahu itu dengan dingin.

"Ah, apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" elak gadis itu, dengan santai.

"Jangan bohong, Pakunoda! Aku tahu bahwa kau yang selama ini terus mengganggu Kurapika! Kesabaranku sudah habis!"

Yah, sejak semalam Kuroro melihat Kurapika dicengkram, atau lebih tepatnya dipeluk oleh pria lain, Kuroro akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa emosi, ketika lelaki lain menyentuh Kurapika.

Pakunoda menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau begitu membelanya? Aku yakin, dia bukan kekasihmu..."

"Memang,"

Pakunoda menatap Kuroro santai. Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya datar. "Kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Pakunoda barusan sukses merubah ekspresi Kuroro. Suka? Apakah itu benar? rasanya terlalu mustahil, bagi seorang Kuroro Lucifer untuk menyukai seorang gadis.

Kuroro menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu..." ucapnya jujur. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!"

"Kau ingin melindunginya, padahal kau sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan dia? Dan malah melwanku? Sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Ya, aku akan melindunginya! Dan aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku tak akan melawanmu, jika kau macam-macam padanya! Dan soal hubungan, kami memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun..." Kuroro menyela kalimatnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus melindunginya..."

Pakunoda tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh, ternyata Kuroro Lucifer sudah dewasa sekarang..." ucapnya. "Ia tak lagi membutuhkan seorang pengasuh bayi..."

Kuroro terdiam. Sejak dulu ia memang bersahabat dekat dengan Pakunoda. Gadis itu juga kuat. Dulu ia sering melindungi Kuroro, jika pemuda itu diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kuroro malah menentangnya, hanya demi seorang gadis yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Kuroro?

"Maaf Paku... tapi sepertinya persahabatan kita akan benar-benar berakhir, ketika kau mengganggu Kurapika lagi..." ucap Kuroro, lalu berbalik, dan meninggalkan Pakunoda.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, Kuroro..." gumam Pakunoda tajam.

.

Kuroro berjalan, menaiki atap sekolah. Kurapika sudah berjanji, akan membawakannya Sashimi. Dan Kuroro datang untuk menagihnya.

Ia sampai. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah malaikat cantik berambut pirang, berbalik ke arahnya. Angin menghembus, mengibarkan rambutnya. Sekilas, 'malaikat' itu telihat begitu cantik... Kuroro menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kuroro kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Kurapika balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro.

"Mau tahu saja!" ucapnya. "Sini, makan siangku!"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro kesal. Pemuda itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Kadang baiknya datang, kadang pula jahatnya datang! Ah bukan kadang lagi! Sikap menyebalkan Kuroro itu sudah setiap saat!

"Nih!" ucap Kurapika kesal, seraya memberikan Kuroro kotak makan siangnya.

Kuroro menerimanya, lalu duduk di pagar pembatas atap itu. Ia pun membukanya. Langsung saja tatapannya menajam pada Kurapika. "Ini Sashimi, atau ikan aduk?" protesnya.

"Sudah! Makan saja sana! Jangan banyak protes! Aku sudah membuatkannya dengan susah payah!" kesalnya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika tak kalah sebalnya. "Memasak saja tidak bisa, bagaiamana mau jadi anak buahku?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi anak buahmu!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana nasib calon suamimu kelak? Pasti akan menderita memiliki istri sepertimu!"

Wajah Kurapika memerah. "Kenapa kau malah langsung bicara seperti itu!"

"Dasar payah!"

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan penuh kesal.

Mungkin akan terus begini... tapi, lambat laun, semuanya akan berubah...

Kurapika lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Kuroro. "Ya sudah! Buang saja kalau tidak mau!" ucapnya kesal. Ia lalu berjalan keluar, dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan saking kesalnya.

Blammm!

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, melihat pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan keras itu. Ia pun mulai memakan bekal buatan Kurapika, dengan tenang. Meski sesekali harus tersedak, namun sepertinya Kuroro terlihat menikmatinya.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu, terlihat kini Kurapika sedang bersandar di sana, dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan di dadanya. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan debar jantungnya yang tak mau melambat sepersekian detikpun. Semejak gadis itu menyadari perasaannya pada Kuroro, reaksi bagian dalam tubuhnya, baik jantung, darah, hati, otak, dan lainnya semakin menjadi-jadi, jika ia berada di dekat Kuroro.

"Hhhhh..." gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

'_Masih banyak, yang ingin kuketahui tentangmu, Kuroro Lucifer...'_

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Fuiiiiihh!

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Susah juga update-nya nih! Soalnya udah mau ulangan semester (tanggal 11 nanti) jadi kalo mau ngetik, mesti sembunyi-sembunyi, biar gak ketahuan kaa-san! *curcol*

Yosh! Gimana pendapat minna tentang chapter kali ini? abalkah? Norak kah? Atau,,, gaje? *pake gaya presenter lebay di semacam acara gosip*

Yosh! Sejelek-jeleknya fic ini, review sangat dibutuhkan!

Ohya! makasih buat para reviewer chpater sebelumnya! Nih balasannyaaaa!^^

.

**Kay Lusyifniyx :**  
>Hahahahaha...<br>Makasih review-nya Kay-chan! XD

**Sends :**  
>Makasih atas reviewnya...<br>Makasih juga udah bilang keren!^^

**Kuji Kazuza Phantomhive :**  
>Hehehehehe...<br>Makasih buat reviewnyaaa!  
>He-eh nih! Tiba-tiba aja feelnya ilang! Sebel banget! XD<p>

.

Sekali lagi Natsu ngucapin makasih banyak yaaaahh!

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	8. Jealous?

Yo minna!

Gomen, Natsu telat update! Maklumlah, utang fic udah menumpuk, jadi gak tau mesti gimana lagi... TT_TT

Yosh! Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah ngereview fic ini! Balesannya ada di akhir cerita yaaahh! XDD

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, melihat pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan keras itu. Ia pun mulai memakan bekal buatan Kurapika, dengan tenang. Meski sesekali harus tersedak, namun sepertinya Kuroro terlihat menikmatinya.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu, terlihat kini Kurapika sedang bersandar di sana, dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan di dadanya. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan debar jantungnya yang tak mau melambat sepersekian detikpun. Semejak gadis itu menyadari perasaannya pada Kuroro, reaksi bagian dalam tubuhnya, baik jantung, darah, hati, otak, dan lainnya semakin menjadi-jadi, jika ia berada di dekat Kuroro.

"Hhhhh..." gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

'_Masih banyak, yang ingin kuketahui tentangmu, Kuroro Lucifer...'_

.

.

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Am****I Really Hate You?**

**Story by : author super lebay, ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Friendship**

**Rated : ****T**** (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun tetap bersama ****Kurapika**** nee-chan selamanya!**

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo**** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary**** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Jealous?**

Seolah mata Kurapika tak bisa berkedip, begitu melihat Kuroro dengan T-shirt dan celana jeans-nya sedang berdiri di depan rumanhnya, menatap gadis itu dengan datar. Jam dindingg sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Mau apa lelaki itu datang bertamu sore-sore begini?

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Cepat ganti bajumu!" Kuroro bisa melihat gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bahan makanan di rumahku habis. Aku ingin kau menemaniku belanja,"

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri?" tanya Kurapika ragu. "Aku sedang ada kerjaan,"

Kuroro sedikit melirik tangan kanan gadis itu. ia masih memegang sebuah pulpen. Mungkin Kurapika sednag mengerjakan PR, atau apalah. "Itu 'kan bisa kau lakukan nanti malam,"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau tidak dikertjakan sekarang besok pasti tidak selesai!" Kurapika masih saja membantah. Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini begitu memaksa? Bisa 'kan, dia pergi sendiri! Bilang saja kalau Kuroro mau menyuruh Kurapika mengangkatkan barangnya!

Kuroro menghela nafas. "Ya sudah..." ucapnya seraya berbalik hendak pergi. Kurapika sedikit terkejut, kali ini Kuroro mau mengalah.

"Tapi jelasnya besok semua orang akan tahu kalau kau takut dengan hewan berkaki delapan itu," Kuroro mengatakan hal itu tanpa menoleh, membuat Kurapika terbelalak kaget.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

Gadis itu dengan wajah kesalnya mengikuti Kuroro, menuju tempat sayur-mayur. Ia harus mendorong keranjang belanja itu, sedangkan Kuroro yang berjalan di depannya dengan asyiknya memasukkan apapun di sana.

"Bisa kita segera pulang? Sekarang sudah hampir malam,"

"Ini baru bahan makanan. Sekalian saja aku mau membeli keperluan lainnya," ucapan itu terdengar begitu panas di telinga Kurapika.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, sambil melemaskan pegangannya di pegangan keranjang dorong yang berisi banyak bahan makanan itu. Apakah Kuroro makan sebanyak ini? Atau... dia mau mengadakan sebuah acara? Ah! Itu semua bukan urusan Kurapika. Lagipula gadis itu harus segera pulang, mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya! Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia kena hukuman!

Kurapika sedikit melirik Kuroro. Pemuda itu nampak sedang memilih-milih jenis shampo. Kurapika memang penasaran, shampo apa yang dipakai oleh Kuroro. Rambut pria itu memang begitu wangi. Pernah sekali, setelah jam olahraga, mereka berdua bertemu seperti biasa di atap. Rambut Kuroro masih tetap harum, meski berkeringat setelah olahraga.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengambil sebotol shampo, dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Ia nampak berpikir, lalu mengambil dua botol lagi. Saat itulah, Kurapika menyimpulkan bahwa Kuroro belanja sekali dalam waktu yang lama. Sekali belanja, pasti ia memborong semua belanjaan yang ada di supermarket!

Mata Kurapika kembali tertuju pada isi kereta dorongnya. Astaga! Tanpa sadar kereta itu sudah hampir penuh, oleh belanjaan Kuroro. Ia menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroro menyadari tatapan aneh dari Kurapika.

"Kau belanja sebanyak ini?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika. Kurapika mendengus, seraya mengikuti langkah Kuroro yang besar.

.

.

Kurapika mengangkat SEMUA belanjaan Kuroro, memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Sinting! Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Tega-teganya dia menyuruh seorang gadis mengangkatkan barangnya yang banyak itu. Tapi apa daya. Kurapika memanglah suruhan Kuroro. Ia tak bisa berbua apa-apa! Kurapika hanya bisa terus bersabar, sampai 'kontrak'nya dengan Kuroro berakhir.

Gadis itu lalu masuk ke mobil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Hari ini ia benar-benar kelelahan, menemani pemuda menyebalkan itu belanja!

Kuroro pun menancap gas, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Bruk!

Baru setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba mobil Kuroro berhenti. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Kurapika seraya menoleh pada pengemudi di sampingnya itu.

Kuroro lalu melihat keterangan tangki bensin yang tertera di depannya. Jarum kecil merah itu menunjukkan pada huruf E. Ia lalu menghempaskan kepalanya lemas di sandaran. "Bensinnya habis. Aku lupa mengisinya tadi..." ucapnya dengan nada putus asa.

Kurapika terkejut. Ia memutar badannya, menatap Kuroro dengan tak percaya. "Lalu? Kalau tidak salah, Pom Bensinnya masih 2 km lagi!"

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Kurapika, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ditatap seperti itu, perasaan Kurapika langsung tidak enak.

"Anak buah..."

.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi? Kita bahkan belum seperempat jalan!" protes Kuroro dari jok depan.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan sebal, meski saat ini ia tak melihat pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya, lalu kembali mendorong mobil hitam itu dari belakang. Mobil itu bergerak sejauh tiga meter, lalu berhenti lagi.

Kurapika mendesah lelah. Ia mengusap keringat yang mencucur di dahinya.

"Ayo cepat! Hari sudah malam!"

"Kurasa akan lebih cepat, jika seorang pria yang mendorongnya?" kesal Kurapika, seraya mulai kembali mendorong mobil itu, menuju pom bensin.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. "Jangan banyak protes!"

'_Kau sendiri yang protes dari tadi!_' sebal Kurapika. Ia menendang keras ban belakang Kuroro saking kesalnya. Akibatnya bukannya ban itu bocor, malah kakinya yang terasa ngilu.

Kuroro memperhatikan kelakukan Kurapika melalui spion mobilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Ada kesulitan, nona?" Kurapika segera berbalik, mendengar sebuah suara menyapanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya. Mendapati seprang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat, dan kacamata bundar.

Kurapika menatapnya bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Leorio! Kulihat kau kesulitan mendorong mobil ini. Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Kurapika rasanya ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu, saking senangnya. Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Kalau tidak keberatan..." ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

Pemuda bernama Leorio itu tersneyum ramah, mengambil posisi di samping Kurapika, dan ikut mendorong mobil itu. Di depan, Kuroro menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, melihat kedekatan Kurapika dengan pemuda lain.

"Ohya. Namamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Leorio, sambil tetap mendorong.

Kurapika sedikit kesal, ditanyai seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka berbincang dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi orang ini sudah mau menolongnya. Akhirnya gadis itu mengukir senyuman tipis. "Kurapika," jawabnya pendek.

"Nama yang bagus. Kau pasti masih sekolah,"

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga masih sekolah. Baru saja pindah ke sini,"

Entah mengapa laju mobil itu semakin cepat, semejak Leorio datang membantu Kurapika. Kuroro yang ada di depan menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sebal, yang tidak terlalu kentara. Sepercah niat jahat muncul di otaknya. Ia menyeringai tipis, lalu menginjak pedal rem yang ada di dekat kakinya dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, dan tidak bisa di dorong, membuat kedua orang ini kebingungan setengah mati. Mereka mencoba mendorong lebih kuat, sayangnya nihil. Mobil hitam mahal itu yak bergerak satu cm pun.

Kurapika langsung tahu, bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kuroro!" bentaknya. Ia langsung maju ke depan, menghampiri pemuda itu.

Kuroro menoleh santai. Kakinya sudah terpisah dengan pedal rem itu. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Kurapika menggeram sebal. Ia lalu kembali ke belakang, siap mendorng mobil itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leorio kebingungan.

"Si Iblis itu menginjak pedal remnya!" ucap Kurapika emosi.

"Iblis?"

"Sudahlah... lupakan saja!"

Leorio menatap Kurapika bingung. Kalau tidak salah tadi gadis itu meneriakkan nama Kuroro? Kuroro itu 'kan nama laki-laki! Kenapa Kurapika yang seorang gadis harus mendorong mobil itu sementara Kuroro enakan santai di depan? Leorio ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, namun melihat sirat amarah menyeramkan dari wajah Kurapika, ia memutuskan untuk diam.

.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Kurapika, pada Leorio.

"Tidak masalah," tanggap Leorio. Ia lalu melirik pada Kuroro, yang saat ini tengah mengantri. Pom bensin di sini memang cukup ramai.

"Ohya! tunggu sebentar!" Leorio menatap Kurapika bingung, ketika gadis itu berlari kecil menuju sebuah toko yang ada di dekat sana.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali, membawa dua kaleng soda, dan menyerahkan satu pada Leorio. Ia menatap kaleng itu dengan bingung, dan kembali menatap Kurapika.

"Ucapan terima kasihku!" ujar Kurapika tersenyum manis, membuat Leorio terpesona oleh senyuman itu.

Leorio terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali ke alam nyata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, melihat senyuman itu. "Oh, terima kasih kembali. Aku lumayan haus..." ucapnya sedikit gugup, lalu membuka kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya.

Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama. Seketika tenggorokannya yang kering itu langsung terasa begitu nyaman dan melegakan. Kurapika menghembuskan nafasnya, lega.

"Ohya, boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku?"

"Ayo pulang," obrolan mereka terputus, begitu Kuroro langsung saja muncul di belakang Kurapika. dua pasang mata itu langsung menatap sepasang iris hitam itu bersamaan.

"Ya sudah!" Leorio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dimana rumahmu tadi?"

Kurapika hendak menjawab, tapi Kuroro langsung menyelanya. "Kau tak perlu tahu di mana rumahnya," ucapnya dingin.

Leorio menatap Kuroro kesal. Ia bisa melihat kobaran api cemburu di mata hitam misterius itu. Siapa pemuda ini? Sudah menyuruh Kurapika melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, malah seenaknya mengaturnya! "Kau siapa?" tanya Leorio menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Kurapika membelalak kaget, begitu Kuroro langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. "Aku kekasihnya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Darah Kurapika berdesir dengan keras. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi ketika beberapa orang menolehkan pandangannya pada mereka. Langsung saja ia mendorong Kuroro dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Kuroro bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik.

"Jangan seenaknya!" Kurapika berucap dengan nada membentak. Meski begitu, saat ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu tak berdosa, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benar, dia pacarmu?"

Wajah Kurapika makin memerah mendengar pertanyaan Leorio barusan. Ia kembali menoleh pada Kuroro yang sedang menyeringai padanya. "Y—yang benar saja! Aku takkan sudi jadi pacarnya!" elak Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya.

Leorio nampak menghela nafas lega. "Ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu ya! Kurasa kita bisa bertemu lain waktu!"

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. "Ya! Ohya, kalau tidak keb—"

Cup!

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti seketika. Rahang Kuroro mengeras, ototnya menegang, kepalanya memanas, begitu melihat Leorio mengecup singkat pipi Kurapika, dan langsung berlari pergi. Kurapika terdiam shock, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Soda itu tak cukup untuk tanda terima kasihmu!" teriak Leorio, seraya menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Keduanya terdiam. Kurapika melirik pada Kuroro, yang menatap kepergian Leorio dengan tatapan horror, seolah akan membunuh pemuda itu jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Kurapika menghela nafas berat. Ia bisa melihat Kuroro masih diam mematung di sana. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

Kuroro berusaha kembali ke alam sadarnya, setelah melihat kejadian barusan. Ada kobaran panas di dadanya, begitu melihat Kurapika dicium oleh Leorio. Kurapika hanya anak buahnya. Tidak lebih. Tapi entah mengapa ia menjadi marah, begitu melihat Kurapika dekat dengan pria lain.

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar, begitu Kurapika menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Hei! Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Kurapika cemberut.

"Hn," ucap Kuroro pendek, seraya meninggalkan Kurapika yang mulai mengekor di belakangnya. Ia memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

Kuroro memasuki mobilnya, begitu pula dengan Kurapika. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Sudut matanya melirik Kurapika yang saat ini melihat ke luar jendela. Tangan gadis itu nampak memegang pipi kirinya dengan ragu. Kejadian ciuman tadi kembali teringat, membuat amarah Kuroro kembali membakar dirinya. Cemburu! Kecemburuan seolah membakar pemuda itu, tapi bisa dengan tenang ia tutupi.

"Hei," panggilnya dengan nada dingin.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya... Bibir Kuroro! Mata Kurapika membelalak, begitu Kuroro langsung mencium bibirnya.

Kurapika hendak mendorong Kuroro, namun pemuda itu mencengkram tangannya, dan tetap mencium Kurapika. Kuroro mencondongkan badannya, membuat Kurapika harus bersandar pada pintu mobil. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat ciuman itu kian mesranya.

Otot Kurapika menegang. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di rubuhnya saat Kuroro menciumnya. Bibir pemuda itu terasa nyaman dan lembut... meraba bibirnya. Sayangnya Kurapika berusaha melawan perasaan itu. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tahu Kuroro hanya mempermainkannya. Kuroro adalah pemuda yang tampan, kaya, dan populer. Ciuman seperti itu sudah biasa baginya. Kurapika hanya pasrah saja. Ia tak bisa melawan kekuatan Kuroro. Yang harus ia lawan saat ini adalah perasaannya! Ia tak boleh terbuai oleh ciuman Kuroro!

Kuroro memisahkan bibirnya, setelah kurang lebih dua menit berciuman. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan tegas. Kurapika malah balik menatapnya dengan marah.

Tangan Kuroro lalu terangkat, menghapus sesuatu di pipi kiri Kurapika. Bekas ciuman Leorio tadi. Gadis itu menatapnya heran.

Kuroro pun kembali menghadap ke depan, memutar kunci, memasukkan porsenelen, dan menancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu. Tatapannya datar, fokus pada jalan raya yang sudah gelap itu.

Kurapika malah memalingkan kepalanya, menatap ke luar. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menahan perasaannya. Ia mencintai Kuroro, dan ia tak bisa memungkirinya. Tiap kali ada Kuroro di dekatnya, jantung Kurapika berdetak entah sekian kali lebih cepat. Sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu jauh baginya. Kuroro begitu sulit untuk digapai, sehingga membuat Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Namun ada yang mengganjal di hati gadis itu. Saat Kuroro membelai pipinya. Bisa dilihatnya sirat kecemburuan di mata hitam itu. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Kuroro cemburu padanya? Mustahil!

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

Kurapika merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Lelah. Ia benar-benar kelelahan menemani Kuroro tadi. Pemuda itu tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun memperbudak Kurapika. Pertama, ia disuruh membawa belanjaan Kuroro yang sebegitu banyaknya. Kedua, Kurapika malah disuruh mendorong mobil mogoknya sejauh 2 km. Untung saja, ada pemuda yang mau berbaik hati menolongnya.

Gadis itu jadi semakin yakin, bahwa cintanya itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Seandainya ada orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan isi hatinya. Andai saja ia masih memiliki ibu, ibunya pasti akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, dalam setiap kata yang Kurapika.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia berandai-andai seperti itu. padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu, bahwa ibunya telah tiada! Ayahnya telah meninggalkannya entah kemana. Saat ini gadis itu sebatangkara. Tak ada keluarga, maupun teman yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai tempatnya mengungkapkan segala perasaannya.

Kurapika lalu terbangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Gadis itu mengambil pulpen, dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sehelai kertas putih yang ia robek dari salah satu bukunya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

'_Ayah...'_

Baru satu kata yang tertulis di kertas itu, keraguan menyeruak di hati Kurapika. Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan pulpennya di dekat bibirnya, memasang wajah berpikirnya. Saat ini gadis itu butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan segala perasaannya. Kurapika menyentuh bibirnya, dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dengan lembut, mengingat sensasi yang diberikan Kuroro saat lelaki itu menciumnya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, ia lalu menghela nafas panjang, dan meremas kertas itu dengan pasrah, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekat sana. Kurapika pun kembali mertebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

.

"Tidak enak,"

Kurapika menatap pemuda itu penuh sebal, begitu Kuroro memasukkan masakan Kurapika ke mulutnya dan berkomentar. Sudah bilang tidak enak, masih dimakan juga! Dasar bajingan bejat!

"Kalau tidak enak buang saja. Kenapa masih kau makan?" Kurapika berucap dengan nada tak acuh. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kuroro yang seperti ini.

"Karena aku lapar," Kurapika sudah menduga, Kuroro akan berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kuroro—yang sedang makan dengan lahap— dengan tatapan sebal, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku catatannya.

Gadis itu membaca tiap kalimat yang tertera pada buku itu, namun tidak satu pun masuk ke otaknya. Padahal jam masuk nanti, ia harus merangkum tiga buah buku, ke dalam satu halaman. Seharusnya ia mengerjakannya kemarin, tapi karena si pengacau datang dan seenaknya memerintahnya, tugas itu harus Kurapika kerjakan sekarang. Secepatnya!

"Hei. Cepat belikan aku air,"

"Tidak bisa. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk," Kurapika mengacuhkan perintah Kuroro. Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya?

"Aku bilang belikan aku air," Kuroro sedikit mempertegas ucapannya.

Kurapika menghela nafas berat, menatap Kuroro tajam. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini yang harusnya aku kerjakan kemarin! Dan kau!—sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Jangan ganggu aku! Kau punya dua kaki, dan dua tangan. Kau bisa pergi sendiri 'kan?" gadis itu kembali dengan pekerjaannya yang tadi.

"Kau menolak perintahku?" Kuroro bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Sudah kubilang—hei!" gadis itu hampir saja meledak, begitu Kuroro langsung merampas bukunya dengan kasar, dan menjauhkannya dari Kurapika.

Gadis itu menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan mengancam. Yang ditatap malah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, seolah menuntut pemaksaan di sana. Nyali Kurapiuka langsung ciut, begitu menyadari bahwa saat ini jarak antara mereka sudah sangat dekat. Kurang dari satu meter.

Langsung saja Kurapika menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroro, menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di kedua belah pipinya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menormalkan kembali perasaannya.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan malas. Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, patuhi saja perintahku!" ancamnya dingin. Sejak lahir, pemuda itu memang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan jika hal itu tak terpenuhi, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menggapainya.

Kurapika menoleh cepat pada pria yang saat ini terduduk di sampingnya. Terlihat jelas sirat kekesalan di wajahnya. Sejenak, ia memutar bola matanya, dan akhirnya berdiri hendak keluar. Terpaksa ia harus mengalah. Toh, ia sudah tahu sifat Kuroro, dan Kurapika tak mungkin menggali kuburannya sendiri!

Blammm!

Jika engsel atap itu tidak terbuat dari bahan terbaik, mungkin pintunya sudah rusak, akibat dibanting Kurapika tadi. Sembunyi-sembunyi Kuroro tersenyum tulus, menatap kepergian Kurapika. Senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan, pada siapa pun...

.

Kurapika kembali dari kantin, dengan membawa dua botol air. Satu untuk Kuroro, dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Yah, sekalian saja...

Di kantin tadi cukup ramai, sehingga Kurapika harus mengantri, hanya untuk mendapatkan dua botol air mineral. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini perintah Kuroro. Kurapika melirik jam yang tertera pada monitor ponselnya. Astaga! Lima menit lagi pelajaran kedua berlangsung! Dan ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya! Kurapika langsung mempercepat langkahnya, menaiki tangga. Jika sampai ia dihukum, ia bersumpah akan mencukur habis rambut Kuroro, yang kita ketahui adalah dalang dari semua ini!

Kurapika membuka pintu atap dengan keras, menghasilkan bunyi dentum yang menggema di atap itu. Mata sapphire-nya membelalak sempurna, begitu ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroro di sana.

Pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di sana. Dengan cepat, Kurapika berlari kecil, hendak membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Diletakkannya air yang baru saja di belinya, dan meraih kertas itu.

_**Lama sekali!  
>Aku ke kelas duluan.<br>Airnya kau simpan saja di sini...**_

Gadis itu meremas surat itu dengan emosi. Wajahnya memerah marah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun kemungkinan ia disangka orang gila membatalkan segalanya.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada bukunya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Gadis itu berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan ia hembuskan.

Dengan pasrah, Kurapika meraih buku itu. Ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang sudah bisa dibilang super duper sial ini. presetan, jika nanti ia dihukum sedemikian rupa. Meski begitu, Kuroro pasti tak akan merasa bersalah sedikit pun! Membayangkan Kuroro yang tersenyum mengejek di atas penderitaannya membuat kepala Kurapika makin panas saja.

Ia pun berjalan keluar, dangan gontai.

.

.

Kurapika seolah tak memahami kejadian ini. Ditatapnya buku tugasnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Halaman yang tadinya kosong itu kini terisi dengan tulisan-tulisan yang sangat rapi, dengan jawaban yang benar pula.

Satu kemungkinan, Kurorolah yang mengerjakannya. Bukan kemungkinan lagi namanya. Kurapika yakin, Kuroro lah yang baru saja mengerjakan tugas rumahnya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Orang terakhir yang memegang buku ini sebelum Kurapika adalah lelaki itu! Selain itu Kurapika hafal betul, tulisan Kuroro! Rapih, dan bersambung. Berbeda dengan tulisannya yang asal-asalan saja. Yang penting bisa dibaca. Itulah prinsip teguh yang masih dipegangnya sampai saat ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Diliriknya beberapa temannya yang dijemur di tengah lapangan, karena mereka tidak mengerjakan tugas mereka meski hanya satu huruf pun. Kurapika jadi bergidik ngeri, membayangkan jika ia yang berada di sana. Bukan karena terkena sengatan panas matahari yang membakar kulit! Melainkan rasa malu, karena telah disaksikan oleh hampir seluruh sekolah! Gurunya yang satu ini memang sadis, tak berperi kemanusiaan!

Senyuman tipis melekuk indah di wajah Kurapika. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada lelaki pemilik iris onyx itu.

Selagi Bisuke-sensei masih ada di luar menghukum para murid, Kurapika segera merogoh saku blazenya, mengambil ponselnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Setelah selesai, segera ia menekan tombol 'send' dengan cepat, tepat sebelum Bisuke masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah galak. Kurapika pun segera kembali memasukkan ponselnya itu ke tempatnya semula.

Senyuman puas kembali terukir bagaikan pelangi terbalik di bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit biru yang seolah tak terjangkau itu. Entah mengapa wajah Kuroro terbayang di sana.

.

Kuroro tengah memutar-mutar pulpen hitamnya di atas meja dengan bosan. Bosan dengan pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh Buhara-sensei. Sedari tadi guru gendut itu hanya mengoceh soal makanan, makanan, dan makanan saja! Padahal ini pelajaran Sejarah. Apa hubungannya dengan makanan?

Pemuda itu tersentak, begitu merasakan ponsel— yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Semangat yang tadinya tengah terbang entah kemana itu segera kembali, begitu ia melihat nama orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan Kuroro, begitu ia membaca pesan singkat itu.

Didongkakkannya kepala pria itu ke samping, menatap langit biru yang cerah itu. Biru... warna kesukaan Kurapika, warna yang sama dengan mata gadis itu. Kuroro kembali tersenyum. Apakah Kurapika juga tengah menatap langit sama sepertinya?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Aaaaahhh! Akhirnya setelah menerjang badai, Natsu akhirnya berhasil meng-update fic gaje Natsu yang satu iniii! XDD

Ohya! Sekedar info, fic ini akan Natsu end, antara chapter 10 sampai 12. Soalnya Natsu masih bingung, gimana penentuan alurnya! Kalo endingnya, Natsu udah buat konsepnya! Tinggal disusun aja! Yaaahh... lihat aja nanti deh!

Yosh! Sesuai janji, ini balesan buat para reviewer :

**. Kay Lusyifnyx :**  
>Arigato atas reviewnya Kay-chaaann... XDD<br>*pasang tampang memelas ala anak yang kena bully* Natsu akan usahain buat lanjutin... XD

**. Yuyu :**  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Yuyu-saaann! XD<br>F-fic besar? Apanya yang besar? *plakkk!*

**. Mikyo :**  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Mikyo-saaaan! XD<br>Hehehehehe... gomen, gomen^^  
>Masalah keluarga Kuroro nii ama Kurapika nee-chan tuh masih jadi rahasia^^ *evil smirk*<br>Hwa? Percintaannya kurang? Oke deh! Natsu bakal nambahin^^  
>Makasih juga atas sarannyaaaa! XD<p>

**. Sends :**  
>Makasih reviewnya, sends-saaan! Gomen,Natsu telat update!<p>

**. Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**  
>Arigato, reviewnya Kujo-saaaann! XD<br>Hahahahaha! Seru yah? Arigatoo  
>Han Fracta tuh apaan Kujo-san?<p>

**. hana-1emptyflower :**  
>Makasih reviewnya, hana-saaaann! XD<br>Nih udah update!

.

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda sekalian lagi? Mau kasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada!^^b

So, akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASEEE!

~ARIGATO~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	9. Pekan Olahraga

Yo minnna-saaaann! Kita bertemu lagi besama auhtor lebay nan gila iniiii! XD

Yaaa... setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya Natsu mutusin buat lanjutin fic Natsu satu-satu! Dan Natsu mengutus (?) fic ini dulu yang ditamatin! XD Yaaahh...lagipula Natsu udah tau endingnya nanti gimana, jadi gampang aja deh! XD. Dan sekedar info, kalo gak ada perubahan rencana, fic ini bakal Natsu tamatin di chapter 11! Jadi sisa dua chapter deh! XD

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bicara, silahkan membacaaa! XD

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Kuroro tengah memutar-mutar pulpen hitamnya di atas meja dengan bosan. Bosan dengan pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh Buhara-sensei. Sedari tadi guru gendut itu hanya mengoceh soal makanan, makanan, dan makanan saja! Padahal ini pelajaran Sejarah. Apa hubungannya dengan makanan?

Pemuda itu tersentak, begitu merasakan ponsel— yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Semangat yang tadinya tengah terbang entah kemana itu segera kembali, begitu ia melihat nama orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan Kuroro, begitu ia membaca pesan singkat itu.

Didongkakkannya kepala pria itu ke samping, menatap langit biru yang cerah itu. Biru... warna kesukaan Kurapika, warna yang sama dengan mata gadis itu. Kuroro kembali tersenyum. Apakah Kurapika juga tengah menatap langit sama sepertinya?

.

.

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Am****I Really Hate You?**

**Story by : author super lebay, ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Friendship**

**Rated : ****T**** (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun tetap bersama ****Kurapika**** nee-chan selamanya!**

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo**** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary**** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

Chapter 9 : 

_Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan... jika kita bertukar ikat kepala dengan orang yang kita sukai usai pekan olahraga , maka kita akan bersama dengan orang itu untuk selamanya..._

"Tidak menarik," komentar Kurapika malas. Neon yang ada di dekatnya hanya memasang wajah cemberut, meratapi nasibnya yang harus berteman dengan gadis yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta itu.

Neon tidak menyerah! Ia lalu duduk di bangku depan Kurapika, yang dibatasi dengan meja berwarna putih itu. Ia menatap gadis pemilik mata sapphire itu penuh minat. Kurapika hanya menghela nafas, dan menatap Neon bosan.

"Apa kau... tak ingin menukarkan ikat kepalamu dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

Kuroro. Itu yang pertama kali Kurapika ingat. Gadis itu berupaya untuk menutup rasa kaget, yang langsung terlintas di kepalanya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus pemuda itu lagi?

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Tidak kok..." dustanya. Mana mungkin, Kurapika mengajak Kuroro bertukar ikat kepala? Terlebih, jika pemuda itu mengetahui tentang mitos murahan macam itu! Pasti harga diri Kurapika yang setinggi gunung Fuji itu akan hancur berkeping-keping!

Neon menghela nafas. "Padahal ini kesempatan besar lho! Apalagi jika orang yang kau sukai itu tidak mengetahui tentang mitos ini!" ucap Neon, akhirnya menyerah, untuk mengajak Kurapika bergosip pagi ini. "Ohya! Kalau aku ingin menukarkan ikat kepalaku kepada Shalnark senpai!" sambung Neon, tanpa ditanya sama sekali.

Kurapika melirik kecil pada gadis pemilik rambut pink itu. "Kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Neon memerah. Ia lalu memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menununduk. "I—itu..." gumamnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat bahagia, Kurapika merespon dengan baik kali ini. Persis seperti apa yang diinginkannya, dan berbeda jelas, dengan apa yang diduganya. Ia sudah menduga Kurapika akan berkata 'oh' atau 'aku tidak bertanya kok,' ternyata Kurapika sudah sedikit berubah.

Kurapika menghela nafas entah yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. "Ya sudah! Semoga beruntung,"

"Ahhh! Terima kasih, Pika-chan! Kau benar-benar temanku yang paling baiiikk!"

"Hm, terserah..."

Kurapika langsung merasakan ponsel di jasnya bergetar. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya, dan melihat pesan yang masuk tersebut.

Senyuman tipis langsung mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya, lalu berdiri siap meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Neon.

Kurapika lalu tersenyum, membuat Neon terkejut setengah mati. Tidak biasanya Kurapika begini. Mimpi apa ia semalam. "Ke suatu tempat!" ucapnya singkat, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang ramai itu.

.

Kurapika berdiri di depan pintu atap. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat berseri-seri itu langsung berubah datar.

Ia lalu membuka pintu tersebut. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Kuroro yang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat di belakang itu hanya menatap Kurapika datar. Kurapika lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroro.

Prakkk...

Pemuda itu melemparkan beberapa buku catatan di depan Kurapika. "Kerjakan," ucapnya santai dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi ketenangan di tampat ini. Tapi sepertinya ketenangan ini akan segera berakhir.

"Kau menyuruhku mengerjakan semuanya?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Satu buku tugas, dan yang lainnya itu buku catatan. Kau tinggal mencari jawaban di buku catatatan saja, lalu menyalinnya ke buku tugas. Masa hal sepele begini saja kau tidak tahu?"

"Tak bisakah kau mengerjalan tugasmu sendiri? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari anak kelas 2? Bisa-bisa kau jadi bodoh!"

"Tak akan pernah terjadi. Memangnya sejak kapan kau menjadi ibuku?"

Kurapika mendengus, melihat tingkah pemuda yang acuh tak acuh padanya itu. Ia pun mengambil buku tugas Kuroro, dengan enggan, dan mulai membaca isi soalnya.

Lihat sisi positivnya! Gadis itu bisa mempelajari pelajaran kelas tiga, di usianya yang baru kelas 2 SMU. Menguntungkan baginya, juga bagi Kuroro. Tapi... apa pemuda yang satu ini tidak malu, menyuruh adik kelasnya untuk mengerjakan setiap tugas yang diberikan padanya.

Kuroro memang selalu memperlakukan Kurapika seperti babu. Protes pun sia-sia saja. Tiap kali ada perdebatan, Kuroro lah yang menang. Pemuda itu selalu saja bertingkah seenaknya, dan juga keras kepala. Kurapika sendiri juga bingung, apa benar ia menyukai pemuda itu?

Gadis itu mulai mengampil pulpen yang ia selipkan dalam blazernya. Dibacanya terlebih dulu soal yang ada. Dugaannya benar! Sangat sulit! Sekarang Kurapika tahu, mengapa Kuroro memberinya tiga buku catatan! Pemuda itu memang begitu pandai memanfaatkan seseorang! Gadis itu mendengus kesal, lalu mencoba untuk mengerjakannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjawab soal itu dengan asal, agar Kuroro jadi malu sendiri. Tapi keraguan melunturkan niatnya itu. Meski dingin, Kurapika tahu kalau Kuroro itu memiliki sifat yang teliti, dan selalu memperhatiakan hal sedetail mungkin. Meski dijawab dengan benar pun, ia yakin, pasti nantinya Kuroro akan protes lagi! Entah memprotes tulisannya yang jelek, atau jawabannya yang kurang tepat.

Gadis itu melirik sedikit, ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Kuroro. Matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdegub cepat darahnya berdesir keras, ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kuroro terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lembut. Kurapika berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. Semoga saja wajahnya tidak memerah.

Iris onyx itu memandangnya lurus. Wajahnya yang datar bagaikan memakai topeng itu membuat kesan dingin padanya.

Kurapika menghela nafas sejenak. "Apa yang kalu lihat?" ketusnya.

Kuroro masih memandang Kurapika, membuat gadis itu merasa risih. "Tidak ada,"

"Tatapanmu itu menggangguku!" tangan Kurapika bergerak menyentuh pelipis Kuroro, memaksa agar pemuda itu menoleh ke arah lain. Tanpa sadar sentuhannya pada tubuh Kuroro membuatnya bagiakan tersengat arus listrik. Segera ia tarik tangannya kembali, dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Memangnya aku menatapmu?"

Kurapika jadi kesal. Bahkan pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia memperhatikannya. "Sudahlah! Aku benci, kalau harus berdebat denganmu,"

"Benci, karena kau selalu terpojokkan," ucap Kuroro pedas. Namun itu memang kenyataan.

Kurapika hanya diam, menatap pemuda itu kesal. Betul apa yang dibilangnya. Kali ini Kurapika terpojok lagi olehnya. Kurapika memutuskan untuk tak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Ia kembali mencoba mengerjakan tugas Kuroro, berusaha mengembalikan kosentrasinya yang tadi sempat hilang oleh ulah Kuroro.

"Kau tidak ikut dalam persiapan pekan olahraga nanti?" tanya Kuroro lagi. Apasih, yang pemuda itu rencanakan? Bisa-bisa tugas ini lambat selesainya, jika Kuroro terus menunda waktunya.

Namun akhirnya Kurapika mencoba untuk meladeni pemuda ini. Toh, sekalian menghilangkan suasana canggung. "Hn, persiapan di kelasku sudah selesai,"

"Kau memasuki lomba apa?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Lari estafet," jawab Kurapika pendek. Ia lalu melirik pada Kuroro yang mengangguk mengerti. Ia rasanya penasaran, lomba apa yang diikuti oleh pemuda tenang sepertinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau sendiri,"

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu. Sejujurnya itu bukan jawaban! Kurapika mendengus, dan kembali mengerjakan tugas Kuroro.

.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya Kurapika selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Ia menghela nafas lega, menatap buku Kuroro dengan tatapan puas. Ia sempat bingung, mengapa guru Kuroro tidak curiga, mengingat tulisannya dan tulisan pemuda itu jauh berbeda?

Baru saja Kurapika hendak menoleh, memberi tahu Kuroro bahwa tugasnya selesai, ia terkejut begitu melihat pemuda itu tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan lelap.

Kurapika menatap wajah tampan itu. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Helaian rambut hitam Kuroro terurai ke depan, memberikan kesan berantakan, namun tak menutupi kesan arogan yang terpancar darinya. Aroma maskulin Kuroro menyeruak, membuat gadis itu terlena olehnya.

Di luar perintah otaknya, Kurapika semakin mendekatkan dirnya pada Kuroro, seolah terhipnotis oleh sirat tampan itu. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, menyibakkan helaian hitam Kuroro ke belakang. Permukaan kulit Kuroro terasa begitu dingin. Mungkin hanya mencapai 34 derajat.

"Dasar cowok yang suka mengatur, suka ikut campur, dan suka seenaknya!" ejek Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika membelalak kaget begitu merasakan pergerakan Kuroro. Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya, membuat Kurapika kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga ia harus terjatuh di pelukan pemuda itu.

Tidak hanya itu, tanpa berpikir, Kuroro langsung saja menarik wajah Kurapika, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Kurapika masih sulit untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia tersentak kaget, begitu melihat mata Kuroro terpejam. Pemuda itu menciumnya tanpa sadar!

Kurapika tak tahu harus bagaimana. Seolah sesuatu mengguncang dadanya. Kenapa Kuroro melakukannya? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini bisa menciumnya dalam keadaan tertidur seperti itu?

Setelah sepuluh detik terdiam, akhirnya otak Kurapika langsung merespon. Harga diri dan gengsinya yang tinggi itu langsung saja mendorongnya untuk mendorong Kuroro, menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu. Pergerakan gadis itu membuat pemuda yang ada di depannya itu terbangun. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha agar kesadarannya kembali pulih.

Ditangkapnya sosok Kurapika yang duduk mematung di depannya, menatapnya tak percaya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Kuroro langsung teringat ada rasa di bibirnya, yang baru saja ia rasakan. Untuk seorang Kuroro Lucifer, ia langsung tahu apa saja yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sinis. Ia menuduh Kurapika yang menciumnya barusan.

Kurapika masih dalam kadaan kaget. Nafasnya memburu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menyeka bibirnya, menghapus bekas ciumannya dengan Kuroro barusan. "Apa yang kulakukan? Kau baru saja menciumku tanpa sadar!" tuduh Kurapika marah.

"Aku?" Kuroro menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ragu, tapi kilat di batu sapphire itu mengisyaratkan kejujuran.

"Aargh!" Kurapika mengerang frustasi, atas kejadian ini. Kenapa coba, ia juga harus memperhatikan wajah itu! "Terserah kau mau pecaya atau tidak! Aku mau kembali ke kelas! Tugasmu sudah selesai," ucapnya kesal, seraya berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar.

Baru saja tangan Kurapika terangkat untuk meraih knop pintu di atap itu, Kuroro keburu memanggilnya. "Hei,"

Dengan berat hati, ia menoleh, menatap pemuda itu dengan sebal. "Apa?"

"Eumm... tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja,"

Kurapika makin sebal saja dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan kasar, dan menutupnya dengan keras, menyebabkan bunyi bantingan. Kuroro tersenyum tipis, memperhatikan kepergian Kurapika.

.

.

Kurapika berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan dengan sebalnya, menelusuri tangga. "Dahi aneh! Sok keren! Sok ganteng! Sok sempurna!" gerutunya penuh kesal.

Baru saja Kurapika hendak berbelok, kakinya langsung saja tersandung. Gadis itu hampir saja berciuman dengan lantai, jika ia tak menjaga keseimbangannya dnegan baik. Tatapannya langsung menajam ke belakang. Ia tahu yang menyandungnya tadi bukanlah ember, atau semacamnya. Melainkan kaki manusia!

Dilihatnya Pakunoda sedang menyadarkan bahunya di dinding tembok, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kesempatan yang bagus! Sekarang Kurapika bisa membalaskan dendamnya!

"Dari kencan yah?" ucap Pakunoda sinis.

Tangan Kurapika mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya ia memukul gadis di depannya ini kuat-kuat. Namun sebuah ide licik langsung tertera di otaknya. Kurapika tahu, kalau Pakunoda menyukai Kuroro.

"Ya, dengan Kuroro," ucapnya seraya tersenyum meremehkan, mencoba untuk membuat emosi gadis itu naik. Namun dilihatnya Pakunoda berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Senang?"

Kurapika nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ya... 1% senang..." ucapnya santai. "99% senang sekali!" sambungnya, dengan nada mengejek.

Emosi Pakunoda hampir mencapai titik puncaknya, persis seperti apa yang diharapkan Kurapika. Ia berusaha, agar imejnya tetap terjaga. "Dasar cewek tidak tahu malu! Bilang saja kalau kau mengincar harta Kuroro!"

Kurapika lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Wah, sepertinya ada yang iri. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengincar harta Kuroro? Kami 'kan sudah resmi pacaran! Kenapa kau yang sibuk?"

Pakunoda sudah tak tahan lagi. Amarahnya tumpah, bersamaan dengan kepalan tangannya yang menuju Kurapika. Namun Kurapika dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Pakunoda, dan,

BWAGGGGHH!

Tinjuan Kurapika pun langsung mendarat di pipi Pakunoda, membuat gadis berambut pirang pucat sebahu itu harus tersenungkur di lantai. Kurapika memukulnya tanpa belas kasih. Sepertinya pukulannya tadi cukup kuat, untuk meretakkan rahang Pakunoda. Tangannya masih mengepal kuat. Tatapannya begitu dingin.

"Itu balasan untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku di ruang audiotirium, saat festival, dan malam itu!" ucapnya datar, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. '_Terutama saat kau berusaha untuk membuatku membenci Kuroro,'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Pakunoda membungkuk bak udang, merasakan tulang pipinya retak, bahkan hampir pecah. Rasanya begitu sakit, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Kurapika berjalan dengan perasaan lebih lega meninggalkan tempat itu. Puas? Jawabnnya... belum! Ia belum puas, memberikan Pakunoda pelajaran yang setimpal setelah apa yang orang itu perbuat padanya.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa Hunter High School pun tiba juga. Pekan olahraga tahun ini lebih ramai dibanding dnegan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika tahun lalu, lomba dibagi atas tiga kelompok, yaitu kelas satu, dua, dan tiga, kali ini regu yang dibentuk ada lima. Dari kelas A, B, C, D, dan E. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kurapika yang dari kelas 2-A, sekelompok dengan Kuroro, dari kelas 3-A.

Kurapika mengikatkan pita merah yang merupakan simbol dari kelompoknya di dahinya. Beberapa teman wanitanya memvariasi pita itu. Ada yang menjadikannya bando, adapula yang menjadikannya pita di ikat rambut mereka, dan lain sebagainya. Kurapika tak melakukan hal yang sama. Toh, ia tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Setelah selesai, Kurapika sedikit meraba pitanya. Ia teringat akan perkataan Neon kemarin.

_Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan... jika kita bertukar ikat kepala dengan orang yang kita sukai saat pekan olahraga usai, maka kita akan bersama dengan orang itu untuk selamanya..._

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Kuroro, yang juga sedang memasang pitanya. Tanpa sadar Kurapika terus memperhatikannya. Kuroro terlihat jauh lebih keren dengan pakaian olahraga, dan rambut berantak seperti itu. Entah tanpa disengaja, atau Kuroro juga hendak melirik Kurapika, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

Sapphire bertemu onyx.

Rasanya Kurapika ingin segera mengalikan wajahnya. Namun sorot mata hitam Kuroro seolah memaku kepalanya, agar tak bisa menoleh ke mana-mana. Kuroro pun masih menatapnya, tentu saja dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Itu Kuroro senpaaaaii!"

Kurapika tersentak sadar, begitu mendengar jerit histeris dari anak kelas satu. Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Kuroro—meski tak perlu, karena Kuroro juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Selanjutnya Kuroro pun dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis. "Kuroro! Nanti kita tukaran ikat kepala yah!"

"Kuroro senpai! Katanya lari berpasangan nanti dilakukan antara anak kelas dua dan kelas tiga! Kita pasangan yah senpaaaaii!"

"Ahhh! Aku mau lomba lari kaki tiga dengannya!"

"Kuroro! Kau mau masuk lomba apa?"

"Ikat kepalamu nanti berikan padaku yah!"

"Tidak boleh! Aku yang harus bertukar ikat kepala dengannya!"

Kuroro tak mengubris perkelahian gadis-gadis itu. Ia memang sudah mengetahui, tentang mitos ikat kepala yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan itu. Makanya sekarang para gadis sedang sibuk, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya dengan ikat kepala itu. Zaman sekarang, masih ada juga orang yang percaya dengan mitos seperti itu. Tapi... bukankah hal itu sesuatu yang romantis?

Kuroro lalu menangkap sosok Kurapika, yang sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan seseorang, yang Kuroro duga adalah pengurus pekan olahraga ini. Wajah ketus itu langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lembut penuh arti. Ia terus memperhatikan Kurapika dari jauh.

Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum, dan sesekali ia cemberut. Berbicara dengan wajah tenang yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya itu membuat Kurapika bagaikan tak tertarik pada apa pun.

Kuroro langsung tersadar, ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Segera ia menoleh, dan mendapati Shalnark yang menatapnya curiga. "Kau sedang memperhatikan apa?" godanya.

Kuroro langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sial! Dia dipergoki! Ia tahu jika Shalnark sudah berulah, ia takkan berhenti sampai Kuroro benar-benar terpojok. "Tidak ada," jawabnya mencoba untuk setenang mungkin.

"Ah, aku melihat ada malaikat cantik di sana. Sepertinya seseorang juga melihatnya tadi," godanya lagi.

Kuroro menghela nafas. Ia manatap Shalnark datar. "Kau, enyahlah dariku!" usirnya.

Shalnark tertawa kecil, seraya meninggalkan Kuroro. "Awas Lucifer! Nanti dia keburu direbut orang lain!"

Kuroro memandang kepergian Shalnark dengan sebal. Begitu ia kembali melihat Kurapika, ah, gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok pirang itu, namun hasilnya nihil juga.

.

"_Baiklah, Pekan Olahraga tahun ini dimulai, dengan lari estafet. Bagi siapa yang bisa meraih garis finis terlebih dahulu, dialah pemenangnya. Tidak dibenarkan mendorong lawan, atau melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan lawannya!" _suara panitia terdengar dari lapangan. Seluruh siswa bergegas menuju lapangan lari, melihat perlombaan berlangsung.

Kuroro jadi teringat, akan perkataan Kurapika kemarin. Gadis itu bilang kalau dia mengikuti lomba estafet. Karena penasaran, Kuroro pun mencoba untuk ikut melihat, namun ia juga berupaya agar keberadaannya tidak ditemukan oleh fangirl-fangirl gila itu.

Kuroro menatap perlombaan itu datar. Kurapika ada di giliran ketiga. Saat ini tongkat kayu itu masih dipegang oleh giliran pertama.

Begitu pistol diluncurkan ke atas, tanda dimulainya perlombaan, suara riuh piuk langsung saja terdengar, utamanya dari para kaum Adam. Tentu saja, melihat para gadis berlari dengan cepat menggunakan pakaian olahraga dan celana pendek itu ada keindahan tersendirinya. Entah mengapa, beberapa wajah lelaki yang ada di sana menjadi memerah?

"_Yaaah! Regu kuning masih memimpin! Regu merah nampaknya tertinggal di belakang!_" suara panitia yang membawakan jalannya acara terdengar jelas. Benar. kelompoknya tertinggal di belakang.

Suara protes dari teman-teman sekelasnya terdengar. "Duh, dia tuh anak kelas berapa sih? Lambat sekali!"

Akhirnya tiba saat giliran kedua. Anak giliran pertama tadi langsung tersungkur kelelahan. Giliran kedua kali ini jauh lebih payah! Kalau tadi giliran pertama tertinggal dua meter, kini tertinggal jauh. Sekitar sepuluh meter mungkin? Sudah dipastikan, kelas A akan mendapat juara buntut dalam perlombaan kali ini.

"Waaahh, tidak biasanya seorang Kuroro Lucifer menyaksikan hal yang beginian! Biasanya ia jarang, mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini," LAGI-LAGI Shalnark datang dari belakang, dan menggoda Kuroro. Kuroro jadi semakin kesal, pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Jangan ikut campur," ketusnya.

Shalnark tertawa. "Bilang saja kalau kau mau melihat si Kuruta itu!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada jalannya perlombaan. "Hei lihat! Kurapika sudah bersiap-siap!"

Kuroro langsung memutar kepalanya, kembali melihat jalannya perlombaan. Dilihatnya Kurapika, yang sudah siap menerima tongkat kayu dari temannya. Regu lain sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa Kuroro jadi tegang sendiri.

Sayangnya semuanya tak berjalan lancar. Entah karena sengaja maupun tidak, anak kelas 3 yang merupakan giliran kedua itu menjatuhkan tongkat tersebut. Hal itu menimbulkan pekikan kecewa dari para siswa utamanya para kelas A. Kini pupuslah harapan mereka, mengingat saat ini Kurapika tertinggal jauh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurapika langsung saja memungut tongkat tersebut dan berlari dengan cepat. Semua orang terkejut melihatnya. Gadis itu berlari dengan begitu cepat, hampir manyaingi lari Kobayakawa Sena dari fandom sebelah.

"Ah, dia 'kan Kuruta yang dingin itu?"

"Kurapika Kuruta yang bagaikan gunung es itu?"

"Hebat sekali..."

Komentar-komentar dari beberapa siswa mulai terdengar. Namun Kuroro tak mengubrisnya. Ia masih memperhatikan Kurapika yang berlari dengan wajah tenang. Tak sedetikpun matanya melenceng dari gadis itu.

Satu demi satu lawan Kurapika lewati. Dengan gesit ia menyelip dan melewati dua lawan yang berlari secara berdekatan. Kuroro masih terdiam, seolah ia baru melihat sosok asli Kurapika sekarang. Gadis yang tangguh!

"_Kelompok merah memimpin, dan semakin lama semakin jauuuhh!" _panitia pun ikut tegang, sampai Kurapika memasuki garis finish "_Dan Ia pun memasuki finiiiisshh! Pemenang estafet kali ini adalah kelompok merah, yaitu kelas A!_"

Kurapika menghentikan larinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kelelahan. Tidak terlalu lelah juga sih, tapi cukup membuat staminanya terkuras. Selanjutnya teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mendatanginya dan menyorakinya gembira.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroro tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Ia pun memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Kurapika menghapus karingatnya dengan handuk, lalu meminum minuman yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya, Neon.

"Tadi kau hebat sekali Kurapika! Aku jadi kagum! Coba dari dulu kau berparsitipasi saat pekan olahraga! Pasti kelas kita akan selalu mendapat juara!" ucap Neon bersemangat. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku panjang.

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Aku baru ada mood tahun ini," ucapnya santai.

Neon memperhatikan Kurapika. Matanya membelalak, ketika melihat bibir sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu langsung memegang dagu Kurapika, dan menatap bibirnya yang tipis. Tentu saja Kurapika terkejut dengan perlakuan Neon barusan.

"Kurapika, baru saja ciuman yah?"

Mata Kurapika membelalak kaget. Langsung saja ia teringat akan ciuman Kuroro kemarin. "K—kau tahu dari mana?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Ia mengutuk dirinya telah mengucapkan hal itu. Bukannya lebih baik, jika ia bilang 'mana mungkin,' 'jangan ngaco!' atau lain sebagainya. Tapi ia malah mengatakan hal yang sama saja sebagai pengakuan bahwa ia sudah ciuman dengan seorang pria!

Neon lebih kaget lagi mendengar jawaban Kurapika. "Benarkah? Tadinya aku hanya menebak saja! Aku kemarin membaca ciri-ciri orang baru saja ciuman dari majalah! Biasanya bekas ciuman itu masih kentara, sampai 2-3 hari, jika dilihat dari dekat,"

Kali ini Kurapika merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan siapa? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Neon bertubi-tubi. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu, memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Emmh..." Kurapika seolah kehabisan kata-kata. "Aaaahh! Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" baru saja Kurapika hendak berdiri, tangan Neon langsung menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau memberitahuku siapa pemuda yang beruntung itu!"

Kurapika mengernyit. "Beruntung?"

"Astaga Kurapika! Kau tak tahu, betapa populernya dirimu dikalangan para lelaki? Apalagi setelah perlombaan tadi! Fans-mu akan semakin bertambah!

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau, sampai kau memberitahuku!"

"Takkan pernah!" tantang Kurapika tak mau kalah.

Neon memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, akan kubilang pada Shizuku dan Eliza bahwa kau baru saja dicium!"

Kurapika terkejut bukan main. Ia sudah tahu jika ketiga temannya itu mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik, mereka tak akan sungan menyebar luaskannya. Akhirnya Kurapika menyerah. Mengelak pun tidak ada gunanya.

Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Eumm... jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah!"

Neon mengangguk mantap.

"Itu... Kur—"

"Kurapika!" perkataan Kurapika tersela, begitu melihat panitia yang merupakan perwakilan dari kelasnya mendatanginya.

Kurapika bersyukur setengah mati oleh kedatang temannya yang satu ini. Ia terselamatkan dari tuntutan Neon! "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya berdiri, seolah berusaha menjauh dari Neon.

"Mizuki-chan tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Kau bisa menggantikannya lomba lari berpasangan?"

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sebenarnya kakak kelas yang mementukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti,"

Kurapika terdiam. Siapa yang memilihnya? Ia ingin menolak, tapi jika ia melakukannya ia akan terperangkap dalam jeratan Neon. Lebih baik ia ikut, daripada harus membuang malu di hadapan Neon.

"Baiklah," ucapnya setengah hati. Neon yang duduk di belakangnya hanya menatapnya kesal.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu lomba lari berpasangan?" protes Kuroro, pada temannya, Shalnark.

"Duh, maaf yah Kuroro! Tiba-tiba perutku sakit! Aku tahu larimu lebih cepat! Selain itu kau pasti cukup kuat, untuk menggendong gadis 17 tahun 'kan?"

"Tapi aku—" belum sempat Kuroro melanjutkan kalimat protesnya, Shalnark langsung saja pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam hati Kuroro mengutuk pemuda pemilik surai coklat itu agar selamanya mules-mules!

Kuroro mendengus kesal, seraya berbalik hendak menuju lapangan. Sejujurnya ia benci, bersentuhan dengan perempuan lain, kecuali beberapa perempuan, tentunya.

Baru selangkah ia memasuki lapangan, matanya terlonjak kaget, ketika melihat gadis dengan pita yang sama dengannya ikut memasuki lapangan yang luas itu. Gadis itu... Kurapika!

Kurapika menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau..." emosionya langsung naik. "Yang dalang dari semua ini!?" tanyanya. Ia marah tanpa sebab. Mungkin karena ia mengetahui bahwa Kuroro memilih Mizuki, teman sekelasnya untuk berpasangan dengannya.

Tentu saja! Mizuki memiliki tubuh yang mungil, dan ringan! Tapi... Kurapika merasakan cemburu yang begitu dalam. Apa yang dia harapkan? Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kuroro, ia hanyalah bunga matahari, dan Kuroro lah Mataharinya. Dunia mereka jauh berbeda. Kurapika merasakan sakit, memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku di sini hanya menggantikan Shalnark. Tiba-tiba perutnya sakit. Shalnark menunjukmu?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Aku juga hanya menggantikan temanku. Dia tidak bisa datang karena sakit,"

Kuroro terdiam. Ia jadi bingung, dengan perasaannya. Kenapa ia jadi senang dan merasa bersyukur atas sakitnya perut Shalnark?

"Jadi..." Kurapika angkat bicara. "Kita akan lari berpasangan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Kuroro hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ragu.

"Kyaaaaa! Itu 'kan Kuroro senpai dan Kurapika Kuruta!" jeritan salah seorang siswi mengagetkan mereka. Detik selanjutnya terdengar susulan pekikan, jeritan, dan teriakan yang membuat telinga Kurapika sakit.

Kurapika menangkap sosok Pakunoda yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian. Terlihat perban di pipinya. Hebat juga, dia masih bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu!

Wasit meniup peluit, tanda perlombaan akan segera dimulai.

Kuroro dan Kurapika dengan canggung pun masuk ke arena. Kurapika terkejut, begitu Kuroro langsung menekuk satu kakinya ke depan dan satunya lagi ke depan di hadapan Kurapika. Semua pasangan juga melakukannya.

"Naiklah! Perlombaan akan segera dimulai," perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika masih agak ragu. "A—aku berat..."

"Kalau berat paling kujatuhkan," ketus Kuroro.

Kurapika mendengus kesal. Di saat seperti ini Kuroro masih sempat saja membuatnya sebal. Dengan enggan, gadis itu pun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kuroro, dan lelaki itu pun mengangkatnya.

Teriakan dari para fans Kuroro semakin gila. Bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan, tak tega melihat semua ini. Namun ada juga orang, yang berpendapat bahwa mereka berdua ini sangat cocok!

"Pegangan!" bersamaan dengan itu, pistol pun diluncurkan ke atas.

Kuroro langsung berlari cepat, meninggalkan beberapa lawannya di belakang. Saking cepatnya ia berlari, Kurapika hampir saja terjatuh. Untunglah Kuroro menyadarinya. "Kubilang pegangan!"

'Pegangan' yang dimaksud Kuroro adalah, ketika Kurapika mencengkram bahunya, sama dengan yang dilakukan siswa lainnya. Namun pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, ketika merasakan Kurapika memeluk lehernya dari belakang, seolah gadis itu melihat jurang di bawah sana.

Jantung mereka berdua berpacu dengan cepat. Kuroro semakin mempercepat larinya, seolah ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Ia tak ingin debaran jantungnya terdengar oleh Kurapika, meski ia juga tahu bahwa saat ini jantung Kurapika berpacu dengan cepat.

"_Kelas A memimpin, dan yaaaah! Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka memenagkan perlombaan!"_

Begitu berhenti, Kuroro langsung menurunkan Kurapika. Wajah gadis itu saat ini sangat memerah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memarahi Kuroro, karena berlari begitu cepat hingga hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi ia menyadari hampir seluruh siswi menatapnya tajam.

Kurapika membungkuk hormat pada Kuroro. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, senpai," ucapnya memasang ekpresi datarnya, seolah ia baru pertama kali bicara dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Ya,"

Kurapika menjabat tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu. Tangan Kuroro terasa dingin. Sekitar lima detik mereka bersalaman, Kurapika pun menarik tangannya, menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hwaaaa! Kurapika! teganya kau!" tuntut teman-teman sekelas Kurapika.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tega sekali, tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau akan berlari bersama Kuroro senpai!"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. "Ini hanya kebetulan! Aku menggantikan Mizuki, dan dia juga menggantikan temannya!" jelasnya.

Selanjutnya Kurapika tak mempedulikan protes tak setuju dari fangirl gila itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Gadis itu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dirogohnya saku celana olahraga selututnya, dan mengambil ponselnya, membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : Kuroro Lucifer**

**No Title**

**Dasar! Kau berat sekali! Punggungku jadi sakit!**

Kurapika mendengus. Kuroro masih sempat-sempatnya mengejeknya. Ia lalu mengetikkan sesuatu, membalas pesan itu.

**To : Kuroro Lucifer**

**No Title**

**Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kalau aku berat! Punggungmu sakit itu bukan karena aku! Itu karena kau sudah termakan usia!**

Kurapika menekan tombol 'send' sambil tertawa kecil. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong, dan duduk di sana.

Satu menit kemudian, Kuroro pun membalas pesannya.

**From : Kuroro Lucifer**

**No Title**

**Aku tidak terima! Pokoknya kau harus mentrakirku!**

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia kembali mengetikan sesuatu, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Baiklah! Sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi,"

Kurapika terlonjak kaget, begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familier baginya. Suara Neon! Bulunya langsung bergidik ngeri. Rupanya gadis itu sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Kurapika menoleh dengan kikuk. "Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar," ucapnya seraya langsung berdiri, berusaha menghindar dari Neon.

"Pemuda yang menciummu, Kuroro senpai 'kan?"

Langkah Kurapika terhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Jantungnya seolah copot dari tempatnya. Bagaimana Neon bisa tahu? Habislah riwayat Kurapika!

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" ucap Kurapika berusaha memasang ekspresinya yang dingin.

Neon memutar bola matanya kesal. Tersirat mimik ketidaksukaan di wajahnya. "Kau tidak usah mengelak Kurapika,"

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

Neon terkejut bukan main. "Jadi benar?"

"Aku 'kan bilang 'kalau'!"

Neon memutar bola matanya sebal. "Aku ini temanmu Kurapika! Ayo kita bicarakan!" bujuk Neon.

Kurapika terdiam. Memang dari dulu ia tak pernah curhat, atau pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Dia lebih suka memendamnya, dan menyelesaikanya sendirian. Gadis itu menatap Neon. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk dia agar sedikit terbuka, pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Ha? Jadi selama ini kalian sudah dekat?"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Dia hanya menceritakan kepada Neon bahwa sewaktu kecelakaan, Kurorolah yang menolongnya. Dan tanpa sengaja Kuroro juga pindah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka jadi dekat, dan sering berhubungan. Dan ciuman itu terjadi atas dasar ketidaksengajaan. Masalah darah Kuroro, menjadi anak buah, diperbudak, sudah beberapa kali berciuman, Kurapika tak pernah mengungkitnya.

"Jadi kalian tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kecuali teman akrab saja?"

Kurapika diam ditanya seperti itu. Ia menyukai Kuroro, dan Kuroro selalu saja ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Kurapika tak tahu, apakah Kuroro memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi... menurut Kurapika hubungan mereka ini sudah lebih dari sekedar 'teman akrab'. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawabnya.

Neon lalu mengambil ikat kepalanya yang tergeletak dekat ikat kepala Kurapika lalu berdiri. "Baguslah! Dengan begitu, aku juga bisa dekat dengan Kuroro senpai!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kagum oleh wajahnya yang ganteng dan sifatnya yang keren!" ucapnya dengan wajah merona. "Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar!"

"Siapa?" tanya Kurapika sok penasaran. Hanya untuk membuat hati Neon senang, karena ia tahu bahwa Neon akan senang jika dipancing seperti itu. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Wajah Neon memerah. Ia lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Kurapika. "Mau tau saja," ucapnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika menatapnya datar. Ia pun mengambil ikat kepalanya, dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Gadis itu menyalakan kran air, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Diambilnya tisuue yang tergantung di sana, dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Kurapika menatap pantilan dirinya di cermin. Dipegangnya bibirnya itu dengan jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. segera ia kembali membasuh wajahnya, menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak itu.

"Pirang,"

Mata Kurapika membelalak, begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, memanggilnya dari belakang. Tak perlu lagi ia menoleh, memngingat sebuah cermin terpajang indah di sana. Ditatapnya pantulan bayangan Pakunoda dengan tatapan benci, seolah ingin memusnahkan gadis itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Aaaahh! Setelah semaleman ngetik, akhirnya chapter ini jadi jugaaa! XD *nyeruput kopi pada cangkir yang ke-tiga*

Gomen, Natsu telat banget update-nya! Soalnya baru dapet feelnya sekarang! Jadi... begitulah!^^

Ohya! makasih buat para reviewer yang udah nyempetin waktu buat ngasih komentar! Yang login, Natsu udah bales lewat PM! Dan ini balesannya buat yang gak login :

**. Kay Lusyifniyx :  
><strong>arigato atas reviewnya, Kay-chaaaaaann! XD  
>Wah, Kay-chan juga suka kalo Kuroro nii cemburu? *geleng-geleng kepala*<br>B—Botak!? *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa* gak terimaaaa! Natsu gak terimaaa! *nyekik Kay-chan* *plakk!*

**. Just kurokura lover :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, errr... Lover-saaan? (gomen, manggilnya aneh?==)  
>Hwaaaa! Makasih udah manggil Natsu dengan sebutan'kakak'! senengnyaaaa! XD<br>Yosh! Bakal Natsu usahain! X3

**. Mikyo :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya Mikyo-saaaaaannn! XD  
>Hahahahahaa! Natsu juga gemes ndiri, ngebayangin Kuroro nii cemburu gitu! XD *meluk Kuroro nii* Mikyo-san manggil 'Natsu' aja! Okay? XD<p>

**. Horikawa Aiko :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Aiko-saaaaaann! XD  
>Cemburu? Cemburu sama siapa?<br>hahahahaha! Gak apa kok! Yang penting Aiko-san udah mau nyempetin diri buat baca! XD  
>Salam kenaaaall! XD<p>

**. Steffany012 :  
><strong>Arigato, reviewnya, Steffany-saaaann! XD  
>Makasih udah bilang bagus! Hehehehehe! *nyengir kuda*<p>

**. JunKun :  
><strong>Makasih reviewnya. Jun-saaaann! XD  
>Halo juga!<br>Waaaahh! Jun-kun jago Bahasa Inggris yah? sugooooii! XD Tapi mesti cinta Indonesia lho! XD  
>Aaaahh! Gomen, gomen! Soal judul, Bahasi Inggris Natsu emang ambaraduk! DX Dan soal summary, saat itu otak Natsu lagi error! XD Jadi terlahirlah, fic abal kayak gini...==a<br>makasih banyak atas sarannya Jun-saaaann! XD Insya allah, natsu bakal perbaiki deh! Soalnya takut, mana tau kalo judulnya diganti jadi gak ada lagi yang ngenalin fic ini! == *plakk!*  
>Gomen, Natsu gak bisa dapet akunnya Jun-san! DX<br>Yosh! Sekali lagi makasih banyak, Jun-saaaann! XD  
>Salam kenal!<p>

**. **

Sekali lagi Natsu ngucapin makasih banyak yaaaahh!

Ohya! di antara kalian, ada yang pernah baca komik roman remaja, yang berjudul When Love is Hiding gak? Ketahuilah, beberapa scene fic ini terinspirasi dari tuh komik. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan, mohon dimaklumi! XD

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	10. You Love Him

Yo minna-saaaaannn! Gomeeeen! Natsu telat banget updatenya! Soalnya Natsu baru sembuh dari WB! ;( *sujud-sujud*

Natsu ngerjain fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Bang Haji Rhooma Irama, Keramat! Entah mengapa pas dengerin lagu itu Natsu jadi teringat mama, dan cepet-cepet lanjutin fic ini! *plakk!* *apa hubungannya?*

Yaaa... mau gimana lagiii? Abis, Natsu ditagih mulu, ama Kirin-san dan Pearl-chan! DX *lirik **Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer **& **whitypearl***

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan baca ajaaa! XD

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya :****  
><strong>Gadis itu menyalakan kran air, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Diambilnya tisuue yang tergantung di sana, dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Kurapika menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dipegangnya bibirnya itu dengan jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. segera ia kembali membasuh wajahnya, menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak itu.

"Pirang,"

Mata Kurapika membelalak, begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, memanggilnya dari belakang. Tak perlu lagi ia menoleh, memngingat sebuah cermin terpajang indah di sana. Ditatapnya pantulan bayangan Pakunoda dengan tatapan benci, seolah ingin memusnahkan gadis itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

.

.

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Am****I Really Hate You?**

**Story by : author super lebay, ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Friendship**

**Rated : ****T**** (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun tetap bersama ****Kurapika**** nee-chan selamanya!**

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo**** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary**** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

**Chapter 10 :**

Kurapika kini tengah duduk di lapangan basket sendirian, dangan kedua tangan yang menopang kedua pipinya. Entah yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang, begitu panitia perwakilan dari kelasnya memberitahunya, bahwa ia masuk dalam perlombaan basket putri kali ini.

Bukan apanya. Masalahnya... Kurapika sama sekali tak bisa bermain basket. Tepatnya tidak pernah. Berbeda dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang tidak suka olahraga, karena tidak suka berkeringat. Gadis itu jauh lebih menyukai belajar secara teori, dibanding dengan olahraga yang hanya menguras stamina. Jika ia mau, gadis itu bisa saja mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran olahraga. Masalahnya, ia hanya tidak mau...

Bisa dipastikan, kelas Kurapika akan kalah dalam perlombaan kali ini. Lihat saja para pesertanya. Ada dirinya, Neon, Shizuku, Eliza, dan gadis kecil yang bernama Miyuu. Dan semuanya tidak tahu menahu mengenai olahraga populer di negara bagian barat yang satu ini. Mereka hanya dipilih secara acak saja.

Ia baru saja selesai latihan, bersama keempat teman setimnya, sementara sisanya tengah mengikuti pekan olahraga di luar. Namun keempat temannya itu sudah selesai, dan memilih untuk keluar, menonton pertandingan. Lagipula, pertandingan basket putri akan diadakan beberapa jam lagi. Sayangnya Kurapika lebih memilih untuk tinggal. Ia tak mau berpanas-panas di luar sana, dan mendengar teriakan dukungan dari seluruh siswa.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. Diambilnya bola basket yang menggelinding ke arahnya, dan menatap bola itu dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu teringat, akan perkataan, lebih tepatnya tantangan Pakunoda kemarin, di wc putri.

**Flash Back**

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Pakunoda lalu berjalan, dan bersandar di westafel, samping Kurapika. sedari tadi mereka saling menahan emosi, tak ingin menyulut api perang sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

Kurapika kembali membasuh wajahnya, tidak peduli. Seakan Pakunoda hanyalah botol sabun ukuran jumbo, yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana. "Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan," ucapnya tak acuh.

"Ini mengenai Kuroro,"

Kurapika tertegun sejenak, lalu kembali mengeringkan wajahnya. "Katakan apa maumu kali ini?" tanyanya dingin. Tatapannya tertuju pada rahang pakunoda yang terbalut perban. Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek dalam hati.

"Bagaimana... Kalau hubunganmu dan Kuroro tersebar di seluruh sekolah?" ujar Pakunoda kembali berkata, dengan seringai yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan amarah. "Kau ingin rahangmu yang satunya lagi retak?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku datang di sini baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin... Mengambil Kuroro-ku kembali,"

"Kuroromu? Sejak kapan dia jadi milikmu?"

Pakunoda tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tak tahu? Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, dan Kuroro... sangat menyukaiku,"

Kurapika terdiam. Kuroro menyukai Pakunoda? Bisa saja, Kurapika berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tak mempercayainya, tapi entah mengapa ucapan Pakunoda terdengar begitu menyakinkan. Dan... hati Kurapika entah mengapa terasa sakit, mendengarnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap Pakunoda sinis, seolah menunggu kelanjutan kalimat wanita itu.

"Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, saat SMP dulu. Tapi aku menolaknya, karena kupikir dia tidak serius. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya, saat kami kelas 2 SMU. Baru kusadari, betapa sempurnanya lelaki itu..." Kurapika bisa melihat sirat kelembutan,dari mata sayu Pakunoda yang kini tengah menerawang itu. Bukan Pakunoda yang sinis, bukan Pakunoda yang egois. Ia melihat... sosok Pakunoda yang cantik, dan dulunya disukai Kuroro. Jika perkataan wanita itu benar, pasti Kuroro menyukainya karena tatapan lembut Pakunoda yang baru pertama kali Kurapika lihat ini.

Dan tatapan itu kembali sinis. "Dan saat aku menunggu dia menyatakan perasaannya lagi, kau malah datang dan mengacaukan segalanya!"

"Apa katamu? Kenapa aku yang kau salahkan?"

"Tentu saja kau datang ke sekolah ini, merayunya seperti pelacur!"

Emosi Kurapika mencapai puncaknya. Tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat, dan giginya gemerutuk. Kurapika langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke Pakunoda, namun gadis berambut pirang keabu-abuan sebahu itu dengan lihai menghindar, dan malah menangkap pergelangan Kurapika.

Kurapika yang sudah dikuasai emosi kembali melayangkan tangannya yang bebas, namun hal itu malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terpeleset hingga hampir terjatuh. Untungnya ia sempat perpegangan pada westafel, dan satunya lagi masih dipegang oleh Pakunoda.

Betapa memalukannya! Ia bertekuk lutut di depan wanita yang paling dibencinya!

Pakunoda tersenyum meremehkan. Dilepaskannya tangan kecil namun kuat itu, dan menatap si empunya dengan sinis. "Saat ini aku tak mau berkelahi dengan gadis ingusan sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin menantangmu, secara sehat,"

Kurapika langsung berdiri, menatap perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat pertandingan besok, jika kita bertemu, saat itulah yang aka menjadi penentuan. Jika aku kalah, aku akan mundur, dan tidak akan pernah megganggu kalian lagi. Namun jika kau yang kalah, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mendekati Kuroro lagi,"

"Kuroro bukanlah tropi yang harus di perebutkan. Dia juga manusia," Kurapika berkomentar dengan dingin.

"Kau takut,"

"Sama sekali tidak. Tapi untuk membuktikannya, akan kuterima. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaminnya,"

"Kuharap kau bisa menepati janjimu,"

"Aku tak berjanji,"

Pakunoda menghela nafas kesal. Akhirnya ia berkacak pinggang, dan bersiap meninggalkan toilet itu. "Sampai jumpa besok. Kuharap kau menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirmu yang indah, bersama Kuroro,"

"Sampai jumpa, Pakunoda-senpai..." Kurapika membalas dengan nada mengejek. Setelah Pakunoda hilang di ambang pintu, gadis itu langsung saja dijalari oleh rasa penyesalan yang besar. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar kalah? Apakah... ia tak bisa bersama dengan cinta pertamanya lagi untuk selamanya?

.

.

Kurapika mulai berdiri dari duduknya, dan mulai memantulkan bola basket orange yang tadi ia pegang. Ia memang tak bisa, namun apa salahnya jika ia mencoba. Gadis itu hanya berharap, semoga saja ia tak bertemu dengan Pakunoda. Tidakkan itu terdengar sebagai seorang pecundang, Kurapika?

Pecundang? Kalau masalah cinta, ksatria tegar pemberani dan kuat pun bisa menjadi pecundang besar...

Kini Kurapika berhadapan dengan ring basket yang cukup tinggi itu. Gadis itu fokus, untuk memasukkan bola ke keranjang. Begitu ia melempar bolanya, bola itu malah jatuh, bahkan sebelum sempat menyentuh ring. Gadis itu mendecak sebal.

"Kau harus memberikan tenaga lebih, terhadap siku dan pergelangan tanganmu,"

Mata sapphire itu membelalak sepurna, begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Suara orang yang paling ia percayai saat ini. Suara orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Suara orang yang ia cintai. Kuroro Lucifer.

Segera gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Kuroro dengan pakaian olahraga berdiri di sana. Oh, betapa tampannya pria itu. Kuroro nampak begitu dewasa, begitu maskulin, di usianya yang masih menginjak 18 tahun. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis padanya, senyuman yang sangat disukai oleh Kurapika. Kurapika tak tahan untuk tidak membalas senyumannya, namun setelah beberapa saat, ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah menggali lubang jebakan untuk harga dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini," Kurapika bertanya, berusaha tampil sedingin mungkin.

"Aku bosan di lapangan..." Kuroro berjalan mendekati Kuraika, dan mengambil bola basket yang ada di sana.

Kurapika memperhatikan Kuroro dengan seksama. Lelaki itu nampak memantulkan bolanya beberapa kali, lalu tatapan misteriusnya berpindah ke keranjang basket. Tatapannya fokus, bagaikan tatapan singa yang sedang mencari titik kelemahan lawannya. Tangannya terangkat, mengambil pose siap melempar, dan, bola itu pun melayang, memasuki keranjang lalu jatuh, akibat tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

Tersirat sedikit kekaguman di hati Kurapika. Kuroro tidak hanya tampan dan cerdas. Tetapi lelaki itu juga keren, type lelaki yang sangat banyak disukai oleh para gadis.

"Mau kuajari?" pertanyaan itu sukses membelalakkan mata Kurapika. Gadis itu menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa katanya? Kuroro menawarinya bantuan? Yang benar saja.

Tatapan tidak percaya itu lalu beralih, menjadi tatapan curiga. Kuroro yang menyadarinya hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau,"

"Hei! Aku tak pernah menolak 'kan!?" Kurapika segera berdiri dari duduknya. Entah mengapa jiwa yang tadinya lesu itu pun kembali bersemangat.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melemparkan bola basket itu pada Kurapika. Gadis itu menangkapnya dengan sigap. Kuroro pun mengajari Kurapika cara bermain basket, mulai dari dasar, hingga prakteknya.

Gadis itu dengan cepat bisa menangkap apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kuroro, namun tidak bisa mempraktekkannya dengan baik. Beberapa kali ia hampir mencium lantai, akibat menginjak bolanya sendiri. Untunglah Kuroro dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya, yang sukses membuat jantung Kurapika berdebar begitu keras.

Tibalah, saat gadis itu harus melempar bola ke keranjang. Ternyata jauh dari yang diharapkan oleh Kuroro. Terkadang bola itu melambung terlalu tinggi, terkadang pula terlalu rendah. Gadis yang satu ini tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan baik, pikir Kuroro.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan tiap gerakan Kurapika. Jika ada lelaki yang melihatnya sedang bermain basket, wajah mereka pasti memerah. Jika dilihat, tubuh gadis itu sangat atletis—bagi perempuan. Ia tinggi, tegap, dan terlihat begitu keras, meski agak kurus. Begitu Kurapika melempar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bola itu malah tidak sampai menyentuh ring. Kurapika jadi berdecak sebal dibuatnya.

Di mata para lelaki—yang MUNGKIN juga—termasuk Kuroro, Kurapika yang bermain basket seperti itu terlihat begitu, err... seksi. Ditambah dengan keringat yang menetes di dahinya, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan bersikeras, menahan diri mereka untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap gadis berwajah dingin itu.

"Coba kau melempar bola itu sekali lagi dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti tadi,"

"Kenap—kyaaaa!" belum sempat Kurapika bertanya, ia langsung diterkejutkan begitu Kuroro, yang bisa kita sebut sebagai 'majikan'nya memeluknya, dan mengangkatnya setinggi-tingginya. Jika seseorang melihat mereka seperti ini, mereka pasti akan pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluartkan darah segar. Ayolah, saat ini kedua insan itu nampak seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang bahagia.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan akuu!" Kurapika berteriak kencang, tentunya tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah, dikarenakan oleh posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Cepat lempar bolanya," Kuroro berkata malas, seolah tidak mendengar debaran jantung Kurapika yang begitu cepat. Pemuda itu tetap berekspresi datar, menunggu sampai Kurapika mau melempar bola yang ada di pegangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri! Turunkan aku!" Kurapika meronta dalam gendongan Kuroro, dan hal itu malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Hanya dua pilihan. Membiarkannya jatuh, entah kepala, atau bokong yang mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu, atau refleks memeluk leher Kuroro, agar ia tetap berada dalam tempat yang aman.

Dan Kurapika memilih yang kedua. Kuroro bahkan tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia bisa merasakan 'sesuatu yang kenyal' menempel pada bahunya. Kurapika memeluknya erat, takut terjatuh ke lantai dan merasakan sakit. Bola basket yang sebelumnya di pegang gadis itu terjatuh begitu saja di lantai, memantul beberapa kali, hingga menggelinding menjauh.

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya diam mematung, saling menghirup aroma masing-masing. Kurapika memiliki aroma manis, yang tercium seperti aroma teh mint segar. Sedangangkan Kuroro beraroma mint, sukses membius Kurapika dalam pesona lelaki itu. keadaannya yang berkeringat membuat aroma maskulinnya semakin kental.

"Ehm," Kuroro berdehem sebentar, mencoba untuk menyadarkan gadis yang saat ini dipeluknya.

Dan hal itu berhasil. Kurapika langsung memisahkan dirinya dari Kuroro, meski tangannya masih mencengkram pundak lelaki itu. Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak sedekat tadi... Tak bisa dibayangkan, betapa merahnya wajah gadis itu sekarang. Kuroro berupaya menahan tawanya, melihat ekspresi Kurapika saat ini.

Ia lalu menurunkan gadis itu, kembali ke lantai. Kurapika menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Dan wajahnya terangkat, begitu Kuroro mengangkat dagunya.

"Mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" lelaki itu mencoba menggodanya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang mengangkatku duluan!" Kurapika berujar marah. Ia belum bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya, serta desiran darahnya yang bagaikan arus sungai yang derasnya minta ampun.

Kuroro hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis."Kuprediksikan, timmu pasti akan kalah dalam pertandingan basket kali ini," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tahu! Tapi apa salahnya aku berusaha?"

Kuroro nampak diam, memperhatikan gadis di depannya dengan seksama. Kurapika yang merasa diperhatikan mulai merasa risih, lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lihat!?"

"Mana ikat kepalamu?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Kurapika. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dahinya, dan tidak menemukan kain yang terbalut di sana. Matanya membelalak kaget. "Ah! Mungkin tertinggal di kelas," ucapnya berusaha menghibur diri.

"Cepat ambil, sebelum hilang,"

"Memang apa pentingnya?"

"Bukannya kau ingin menukarkannya dengan orang yang kau sukai usai pekan olahraga ini?" ujar Kuroro, seraya menyeringai nakal. Ia pun memutar badannya, meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Kurapika dalam keheningan.

.

.

Tiba saatnya pertandingan basket. Setiap kelas diutus sepuluh orang. Lima untuk putra, dan lima untuk putri untuk bertanding. Tidak memandang itu kelas satu, dua atau pun tiga, semuanya bersaing untuk memperoleh kejuaraan.

Untuk basket putra, dua tim yang berhasil adalah kelas 3-A, dan kelas 3-C. Mereka bertanding dengan hebat, mengalahkan tim lawan satu-persatu. Hingga akhirnya babak final, saat kedua tim hebat itu harus bertanding.

"KYAAAAA!" pekikan-pekikan terdengar memekakan telinga, begitu kelas 3-A yang beraksi. Mereka bermain dengan begitu kerennya, membuat siapa pun menjadi terpesona. Dan yang paling menjadi bintang utamanya adalah, lelaki yang sedang memegang bola itu.

Dia! Kuroro Lucifer! Pemuda itu nampak menggiring bola, dengan tatapan dinginnya, yang sukses mengundang teriakan hsiteris dari para gadis yang melihatnya. Ia melempar bola itu kepada teman setimnya, dan menerimanya kembali. Keringat menetes di dahinya, membuatnya nampak semakin keren.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah penonton, dan ia tak mendapati orang yang dicarinya di sana. '_Mungkin dia sedang latihan bersama teman-temannya,_' pikirnya.

Sayangnya kosentrasinya teralihkan, membuat bola merah yang muda memantul itu berpindah ke tangan lawan. Aksi saling merebut bola ala pemain basket pun berlangsung menegangkan,

Dan pertandingan pun berakhir, dengan skor 9-1 untuk kelas 3-A. Semua gadis langsung mendatangi para senior itu, memberikan pujian-pujian kekaguman yang sangat berlebihan.

Pandangan Kuroro lalu tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut pirang, yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis, sesekali juga ia cemberut. Ekspresi yang disukai oleh lelaki itu.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Kuroro lalu memberikan senyuman. Senyuman meremehkan, seolah ia sedang berkata '_Bagaimana? Aku hebat bukan?_' Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan menatap Kuroro dengan mulut yang sengaja dimanyunkan membentuk sebuah ekspresi cemburut di wajah gadis itu, yang membuat lelaki mana pun yang melihatnya pasti tak tahan untuk memeluknya—minus Kuroro.

.

.

Sayangnya Kurapika tak sehebat, atau lebih tepatnya tak seberuntung Kuroro. Timnya kalah, pada pertandingan pertamanya, dan yang lebih memalukannya, mereka dikalahkan oleh siswi-siswi kelas 1! Semuanya menggerang kecewa, mengingat kelas 2-A, adalah salah satu kelas, yang memiliki mayoritas siswi cantik dan populer, setelah dilakukan survei entah oleh siapa, kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana.

Kurapika hanya berekspresi datar. Ini hanya permainan. Tapi ia tak suka kalah, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi mengejek dari pria yang paling dicintainya itu. Rasanya gadis itu ingin memukul wajah tampan itu, agar pria itu tak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, teringat akan perkataan Pakunoda kemarin. Jika dirinya kalah, maka Kuroro bukan miliknya lagi. Ralat! Ia bukan milik Kuroro lagi, dan Kurapika tak menginginkannya. Sayangnya, ini adalah perlombaan terakhir yang diikuti Kurapika, sehingga gadis itu tak memiliki peluang apa-apa.

Tidak bertemu kepada orang yang disukainya, dan melihatnya bersama gadis yang disukai orang itu membuat Kurapika menjadi risih. Ia tahu, sikapnya kali ini benar-benar egois, dan juga... picik. Tapi ini bukanlah drama picisan, yaitu ketika seseorang merelakan orang yang dicintai dan dikasihinya, demi kebahagiaan orang itu. Ini adalah kehidupan remaja biasa! Cinta pertamanya. Hal yang datang sekali seumur hidup!

Kuroro lah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, Kurorolah yang telah mengalirkan kehidupan pada dirinya. Berbagai masalah menimpa Kurapika, dan Kuroro selalu ada di sana untuk menolongnya, seolah mengetahui tiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Lelaki itu telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang selama ini dianggapnya lelucon bodoh, yang dipercaya banyak, bahkan seluruh orang di seluruh dunia. Cinta.

"Awas!"

BUK!

"Kurapika!"

Kepala gadis itu terhuyung-huyung, begitu merasakan sebuah benturan keras di wajahnya. Bola basket yang baru saja berciuman dengan wajah Kurapika itu terjatuh ke lantai, setelah meninggalkan 'jejak' di wajah mulus gadis itu. Darah mengalir melalui hidungnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Untunglah Neon dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya, sebelum gadis itu terjatuh di lantai, merasakan benturan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kurapika! Kau baik-baik saja?" Neon berujar khawatir, seraya melepaskan gadis itu, menyadari pergerakan Kurapika yang mencoba untuk kembali berdiri.

Kurapika menggosok atas bibirnya, menepis darah dari sana, sebelum masuk ke mulutnya yang mungil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau membersihkannya dulu," ucapnya, seraya berjalan cepat, menuju toilet sekolah itu.

.

.

Gadis itu menyalakan kran westafel, lalu menundukkan kepalanya di bawah pancuran air itu, membiarkan seluruh kepalanya basah oleh air yang dingin itu.

Ia mengutuk dirinya, karena kehati-hatiannya kurang. Hidungnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri, akibat benturan yang cukup keras tadi. Tentu saja sangat keras! Jika orang lain yang terkena bola itu, dia pasti akan langsung pingsan di tempat. Tapi Kurapika masih bisa bertahan, dan berjalan sendiri. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Ia tak mau berhutang budi pada orang lain, karena ia takut tak akan bisa membayarnya kelak.

Hutang harus dibayar. Prinsip itulah, yang membuatnya harus terjerat dalam permainan seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Rasa bertanggung jawabnya terlalu besar, dan ia harus membayar hutang budi lelaki itu dengan menjadi anak buahnya sampai ia lulus SMU. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa bulan saja, lelaki itu sudah menarik hati Kurapika, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang selalu saja tertutupi oleh wajah datar itu.

"Payah,"

Suara bariton yang sudah sangat familiar itu menyadarkan lamunan gadis itu. segera ia menoleh, dan langsung disambut dengan handuk yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Kuroro menggosok, tepatnya mengeringkan rambut gadis itu, seperti seorang ayah pada putrinya. Kurapika hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" tanyanya seraya menahan tangan kekar lelaki itu, agar tak bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

Kuroro pun menarik handuk itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Kurapika. seolah memberi instruksi agar gadis itu menggosok sendiri. "Kebetulan lewat saja," jawabnya, yang jelas-jelas bahwa saat itu dia sedang berbohong. Kuroro sengaja ke sini untuk mendatanginya, dan Kurapika tahu hal itu.

Kurapika pun menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, mulai dari hidung hingga dagu dengan handuk pemberian Kuroro. Gadis itu memandang menerawang. Lihat? Ia berhutang budi lagi. Hanya kepada lelaki di depannya ini. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

Kuroro tak menyahut. Ia hanya diam, mengamati pergerakan gadis itu. Lama Kurapika dalam posisi itu tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Gadis itu semakin menanamkan wajahnya, pada handuk yang dipegangnya.

"Apa..." gadis itu berucap lirih, seraya semakin menanamkan wajahnya. "Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tidak jelas, namun hal itu bisa terdengar oleh Kuroro. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan pertanyaan gadis di depannya ini.

Kurapika hanya berharap, Kuroro tak menjawab 'Pakunoda.' Ia lebih memilih lelaki itu menjawab 'saat ini tidak ada'. Meski sebenarnya Kurapika ingin Kuroro memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Yah, cinta telah merubahnya menjadi gadis yang egois. Sangat egois.

Lelaki itu lalu menyeringai, menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kurapika yang menyadari nada suara itu langsung menggeleng cepat. Diserahkannya handuk pemberian Kuroro itu, seraya tersenyum terpaksa. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi kalau kau tak berniat untuk memberi tahunya, tidak masalah!" ucapnya cepat. Gadis itu menyadari sikapnya yang selama ini benar-benar bodoh. Berharap lelaki sesempurna Kuroro menyukainya? Sungguh naif!

Kurapika segera membalikkan tubuhnya, siap meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun perkataan Kuroro selanjutnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada,"

Gadis itu menoleh tidak percaya, menatap lelaki itu seolah menuntut penjelasan. '_Gadis... yang disukai Kuroro?_' Ingin sekali ia menanyakan, siapa orang yang dimaksud pemuda tersebut, namun gengsi serta harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi menjadi penghalang besar baginya.

"Aaa... Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyangka, seorang Kuroro Lucifer bisa menyukai seorang gadis," ucapnya seraya tersenyum hambar.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali! Sampai nanti,"

"Hei," panggilan Kuroro memaksa Kurapika harus menoleh (lagi). "Usai pekan olahraga nanti, bawakan aku es krim. Mengerti?"

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau suka es krim?"

Kuroro menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Tidak boleh terlambat," ucapnya seraya berlalu, melewati Kurapika begitu saja, dan meninggalkan toilet itu. meninggalkan Kurapika yang diam mematung di sana.

Gadisitu memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Senyuman miris terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. "Bolehkah aku berharap?" gumamnya semakin menunduk.

**.**

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU?~**

**.**

"Apa maksdumu?"

Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tak bisa memperlakukan Kuroro seperti barang. Perjanjian kita batal,"

Pakunoda masih menatap gadis pirang itu, menunggunya sampai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku punya pengakuan. Aku... aku dan Kuroro sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa,"

Saat itulah mata wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu membelalak sempurna. Ia bisa saja berkata bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kurapika, namun mata biru gadis itu menunjukkan kejujuran.

"Karena suatu kejadian, aku harus terjebak dalam permainannya. Dan aku tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar terjebak dan tidak bisa lari lagi. Kau boleh mengambil Kuroro, karena kau bilang sejak awal dia adalah milikmu, dan ia bukanlah milikku,"

Senyuman miris terukir di wajah gadis itu. "Tapi apa salahnya, aku juga ikut memperjuangkan orang yang kusukai?"

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Kurapika pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Pakunoda dalam keheningan.

Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, ia telah nekat memilih lawan seperti Pakunoda, juga entah beraparatus gadis yang menyukai lelaki yang disukainya itu.

Ia teringat, akan perkataan terakhir lelaki itu. Kuroro menyukai seorang gadis. Hal itu membuat Kurapika penasaran setengah mati. Dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia ini, lelaki itu hanya menyukai seseorang. Entah itu dirinya, Pakunoda, atau gadis lain. Hal itu membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

.

**~AM I REALLY HATE YOU~**

**.**

"Kenapa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku!?" Kurapika bertanya, seraya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Lagipula kau tahu apa, soal perasaanku padanya?"

Neon lalu memasang tampang cemberut, sekaligus memelas, yang sukses membuat Kurapika muak. "Ayolah Kurapikaaa~! Aku tahu, kau menyukai Kuroro-senpai! Pokoknya usai pekan olahraga nanti, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

Kurapika menghela nafas berat. Inilah ruginya, jika ia menceritakan sesuatu pada Neon. Gadis itu akan bertindak sebagai 'sutradara' yang mengatur segalanya, dan tidak akan menyerah, sebelum keinginannya terkabul. Lagipula... mana mungkin Kurapika menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroro terlebih dahulu! Harga dirinya akan hancur berkeping-keping, apalagi saat lelaki itu menolaknya. Tapi... hatinya seolah terbagi menjadi dua. Antara gengsi, dan perasaannya. Di sisi lain, ia tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya, pada lelaki tampan itu. namun sisi lain hatinya selalu mengutamakan harga dirinya yang menjulang tinggi. Ia adalah seorang Kurapika Kuruta, ingat?

"Aku tidak bisa Neon. Aku bahkan tidak yakin, kalau aku menyukainya," ucapnya berat.

Neon nampak memutar bola matanya. "Kau menyukainya," ucapnya malas. "Dan kau tak pernah peduli akan hal itu,"

"Aku..."

"Terserah, apa katamu. Tapi kau tahu, aku sangat senang, begitu mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata menyukai seorang pria! Aku mendukungmu!" ucap Neon ceria, seraya mengambil ikat kepalanya yang tergeletak di meja, dan meninggalkan kelas itu. "Ganbatte, Pika-chaaaannn!"

Kurapika menatap kepergian Neon dengan pasrah. Ia tak tahu, harus bagaimana lagi. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Jantung itu... jantung inilah yang memompa darahnya. Darahnya yang bercampur dengan darah Kuroro, lelaki yang pernah sangat dibencinya. Seandainya saat itu, kejadian entah beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kuroro tidak ada dan segera menolongnya dari kecelakaan, Kurapika pasti tak ada di sini sekarang. Ia mungkin sudah berada di sisi ibunya, di alam lain.

Kuroro sangat berjasa baginya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya mengambil ikat kepalanya yang juga tergeletak di meja. Ia pun bergegas meinggalkan kelas itu, dalam kebimbangan.

.

.

Kurapika sampai di lapangan sepak bola, dengan menjenjeng kantungan plastik yang berisi beraneka macam es krim yang baru saja ia beli.

Pekan olahraga baru saja berakhir. Seluruh siswa sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah, usai bersenang-senang hari ini. Terkecuali beberapa panitia, yang masih tinggal di sekolah untuk membereskan semuanya. Namun ada beberapa siswa juga yang tinggal untuk membantu.

Tidak termasuk lelaki yang di sana. Lelaki yang terbaring di hamparan tanah miring, menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kekar sebagai bantalan. Sinar matahari senja membuatnya terlihat bagaikan karya lukisan pelukis terhebat, yang harga lukisannya selangit.

Tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam erat ikat kepalanya. Kurapika memang tak percaya akan mitos-mitos murahan seperti itu, tapi... Apa salahnya ia mencoba? Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Nyaaaaanggg! :3  
>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaaaaaa! *sujud syukur*<br>Natsu seneng banget, akhirnya bisa nyelesein chapter ini!

Yaaahh! Moga hasilnya gak mengecewakan minnaaa! Maklum, Natsu ngerjainnya sambil dikejar-kejar ama yang namanya deadline! DX  
>Apalagi tanggal 15 nanti bakal diadain IFA khusus HxH indo, yang diselenggarai oleh Pearl-chan (<strong>whitypearl<strong>), Kaoru-san (**October Lynx**), dan Sends-san (**Sends**). Yaaahh... satu keluarga itu emang bikin Natsu puyeng! *dor!*

Minna berparsitipasi yaaahh! Jadi reviewer aja udah cukup kok! X3 *promosi*

Siippp! Beralih ke topik lain, arigato gozaimazu, buat para reader, terutama yang kasih review! *sujud-sujud sambil benturin kepala di lantai* Natsu seneng banget dapat review dari kalian semuaaaaa!~! TT^TT *nangis gaje*

Gomen, Natsu gak sempet balas review bagi yang login lewat PM! Maklum, pulsa modem BENAR-BENAR udah terbatas!

Jadi Natsu balasnya di sini aja yaaahh! :

**. Just kurokura lover :  
><strong>Hhehehehehe! Kalo gitu Natsu manggilnya Jkl-san aja yaaaa! *plakk!*  
>Arigato udah reviewwww! X'D<br>Hehehehehe! Rasa penasaran Jkl-san udah kejawab di chapter ini 'kan? X3  
>Damai? Yaaa... ntar Natsu pikirin deh! XD<p>

**. hana-1 emptyflower :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R Hana-saaaaaann! XD  
>Hehehehehe... gomen, di sini nggak ada adegan kiss-nya! XD<br>Errr... Soal Wareware No Ryōhō, Natsu lagi buntu! DX Saran selalu Natsu terimaaaa!

**. 1 :  
><strong>makasih udah R&R Fadya-saaaan! XD  
>NOOOO! Kuroro nii is mine! DX *peyuk kuroro nii*<p>

**. Mikyo :  
><strong>makasih udah R&R Mikyo-saaaaaann! XD  
>* balas peluk**rebut Kuroro nii* Jangan sentuh Kuroro niiiiii! DX<br>Eumm... soal kemunculan Leo masih jadi pertimbangan!  
>Soal yang nembak, udah ketahuan 'kan? *smirk* Tapi belum pastiiiii! XD *dilempar ke jurang*<br>Makasiiiihh! XD

**. .Junction :  
><strong>Errr... pantes aja Natsu cari-cari penname 'JunKun' nggak ketemu-ketemuuuuu! DX  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R dan C&amp;C Jun-saaaaannn! XD<br>Tentang iket kepala itu, terinspirasi dari komik 'When Love is Hiding'! Tau gak?  
>Hahahahahaha! Nggak kok! Buktinya fic Jun-san semuanya Bahasa Inggris! Natsu mah baik Bahasa Inggris, maupun Bahasa Indonesia, semuanya nggak beres! -,-<br>Natsu mau nanya! Judulnya, bagusnya "Do I Really Hate You' atau "Did I Really Hate You?"? silahkan balas lewat PM, atau paling tidak lewat review selanjutnyaaa! X3

**. Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R kirin-saaaaann! XD  
>Kuroro nii emang tampan! XD *ikut jedotin kepala ke tembok*<br>Hahahahahahaha! Makasih atas pujiannyaaaa! ^/ / / / / ^

**. karata :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R Karata-saaaaaann! XD  
>Errr... Natsu cari-cari 'karatakagamine' tapi kok gak ketemu-ketemu yah? Ato gini aja! Karata-san kasih link profile karata-san aja! Lewat review juga nggak apa-apa!^^ Entar Natsu cari, ok?<br>Hehehehehehe! Arigatooo! XD

Yosh! Segitu ajaaa! XD Kayaknya Natsu banyak cincong banget yah? Gomen ne, minnaaa! XD

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	11. Contract

Yo minna-saaaaann! Setelah kejar tayang buat lanjutin fic ini, akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! X'D

Makasih buat para reviewer yang udah ngedukung Natsu sampe sejauh iniiii! XD

Yosh, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca~

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

Pekan olahraga baru saja berakhir. Seluruh siswa sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah, usai bersenang-senang hari ini. Terkecuali beberapa panitia, yang masih tinggal di sekolah untuk membereskan semuanya. Namun ada beberapa siswa juga yang tinggal untuk membantu.

Tidak termasuk lelaki yang di sana. Lelaki yang terbaring di hamparan tanah miring, menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kekar sebagai bantalan. Sinar matahari senja membuatnya terlihat bagaikan karya lukisan pelukis terhebat, yang harga lukisannya selangit.

Tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam erat ikat kepalanya. Kurapika memang tak percaya akan mitos-mitos murahan seperti itu, tapi... Apa salahnya ia mencoba? Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Am****I Really Hate You?**

**Story by : author super lebay, ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Friendship**

**Rated : ****T**** (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun tetap bersama ****Kurapika**** nee-chan selamanya!**

**Warning : AU, abal, norak, OOC, typo**** bertebaran kesana kesini, lebay (sangat), pokoknya nih fic ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary**** : Nyawa Kurapika di selamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan di tubuh Kurapika mengalir darah pemuda itu. Kurapika pun menganggap pemuda itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read… XD**

.

**Chapter 11 : **

Gadis itu menatap Kuroro yang saat ini sedang berbaring di hamparan rumbut bertanah miring, tempat penonton di lapangan sepak bola. Pemuda itu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Senja sore itu membuat segalanya seolah berwarna jingga.

Kurapika mengeratkan pegangannya pada pita merahnya. Tangan kirinya yang satunya memegang sekantung es krim. Ia lalu berlari kecil menuju Kuroro. Kurapika sudah tidak sanggup memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Terlebih setiap harinya ia harus bertemu dengan Kuroro.

Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat, untuk menyatakan cintanya. Senja sore itu begitu tenang dan damai, utamanya di pinggiran lapangan sepak bola Hunter High School. Suara burung-burung yang beterbangan ke arah barat, terdengar begitu indah, seolah menghipnotis para pendengarnya untuk bermalas-malasan.

.

.

Tak termasuk dua orang siswa yang saat ini duduk bersama di tanah berumput yang miring itu. Di tangan mereka masing-masing memegang es krim sendok yang kelihatannya begitu pas, dengan cuaca sekarang.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang membuang gelas es krimnya yang sudah kosong itu. Pandangannya teralih pada gelas miliknya. Masih tersisa seperempat. Kurapika nampak memandangi matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun itu dengan tenang. Kuroro menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali beralih pada makanannya yang belum habis.

Pemuda itu menyendok es krimnya, namun tidak langsung ia suapkan pada mulutnya.

"Kurapika,"

Panggilan Kuroro di sampingnya sontak membuat Kurapika menoleh, medapati sendok berisi es krim berada di depan wajahnya. Kuroro mengulurkan sendok itu, seolah memberi isyarat agar Kurapika mau membuka mulutnya.

Wajah gadis itu sontak memerah. Ia masih sulit untu mencerna kejadian ini. ditatapnya sendok kecil itu dengan bingung. Baru saja ia hendak membuka bibirnya, Kuroro keburu mengembalikan tangannya, dan memakan es itu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau,"

Kurapika cemberut. Pemuda yang di sampingnya ini begitu pandai mempermainkan perasaannya. Pertama Kuroro selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Selanjutnya ia akan membuat Kurapika kesal setengah mati. Jika bertemu dengan Kuroro, gadis itu selalu saja naik pitam dibuatnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tid—"

Cup!

Mata Kurapika membulat, begitu Kuroro memajukan tubuhnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, tak melihat ekspresi Kurapika saat ini. Ia sudah menduga, bahwa gadis yang saat ini ia cium akan marah dan langsung melemparnya ke lapangan.

Diluar dugaannya, Kuroro kaget setengah mati begitu merasakan Kurapika membalas ciumannya. Gadis itu ikut memajukan kepalanya, membalas ciuman Kuroro. Bibir mereka yang masih terasa dingin usai makan es krim menyatu, sekaligus menyatukan perasaan yang dipendam selama ini.

Ciuman mereka terasa begitu lama dan begitu dalam. Apalagi saat Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya, dan mencengkram kedua bahu Kurapika. Kurapika hanya memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroro, menikmati tiap sentuhan bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya. Terutama saat lelaki itu menjilat garis antara bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya, memberi sensasi yang hampir saja membuat dadanya meledak.

Tubuh Kurapika terasa begitu panas. Ia tak peduli apapun lagi. Saat ini hanya ada dia dan Kuroro. Ia tidak peduli apa kata orang jika melihat mereka berdua. Ia tidak peduli, saat ia harus menjadi bulan-bulanan para penggemar Kuroro jika melihat hal ini. ia tak peduli, jika Pakunoda akan melakukan hal senekat apa pun, saat melihat mereka berdua berciuman dengan mesranya.

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit, Kuroro melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya Kurapika dengan lembut. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kurapika balas menatapnya.

Kurapika telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroro untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertama kali mengetahui bahwa nyawanya diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu, Kuroro sudah memenuhi relung hatinya. Namun sikap keras kepala dan suka seenanknya dari Kuroro itu membuat Kurapika patah hati, dan membenci pemuda itu. Dan sekarang, ia jatuh cinta lagi... pada orang yang sama.

Kurapika tak bisa menjamin, entah berapa kali Kuroro akan membuatnya patah hati. Namun Kurapika yakin, bahwa ia akan kembali menyukai orang yang sama.

Gadis itu menyukai semua yang ada pada Kuroro. Wajahnya, tatapannya, senyumnya, dan sikapnya yang err... terkadang, bahkan selalu menyebalkan itu. Kurapika memang selalu dibuat sebal oleh Kuroro. Namun hal itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat dan saling memahami.

"Kau tahu, kelas 2-Dnya bermain curang!"

Pembicaraan sekelompok orang yang lewat di atas Kuroro dan Kurapika sukses menyadarkan kedua insan itu. Dengan segera mereka menjauh, dengan perasaan gugup, hingga sekelompok yang diketahu teman sekolah mereka itu pun menjauh. Rupanya pekan olahraga hari ini sudah selesai.

Kurapika memegangi dadanya, berusaha menteralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Ia mencuri pandang pada Kuroro, yang tetap dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan membersihakn celananya siap pulang.

"Ayo! Biar kuantar kau pulang!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Langkah Kuroro terhenti, begitu merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati Kurapika sedang melilitkan ikat kepalanya di tangan pemuda itu sambil menunduk.

"Ikat kepalanya..." suara Kurapika terdengar begitu lirih, namun bisa didengar oleh Kuroro. "Tukar dengan punyamu ya," ucapnya masih menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Mata lelaki itu membelalak sempurna. Kuroro tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa Kurapika mempercayai mitos itu. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah, **Kurapika menyukainya**!? Gadis itu menyukainya, dan mengutarakan perasaannya lewat pita itu.

Kuroro memandang pita itu sejenak. Begitu matanya tertuju pada rangkaian huruf, ia langsung melepaskan pitanya, dan membuangnya ke tanah. Pita itu jatuh begitu saja. Kurapika yang menunduk, bisa melihat pita merah tersebut jatuh tepat di depannya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku bisa repot jadinya, jika berpacaran dengan seorang gadis di sekolah,"

Hancur.

Itu yang Kurapika rasakan saat ini tubuh gadis itu seolah bergetar. "O—oh, begitu yah?" ucapnya berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Namun ia kurang berhasil, ketika ia hanya bisa mengelkuarkan senyuman miris yang dipaksakan. Darahnya yang bercampur dengan darah lelaki itu seolah berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu selama ini," gadis itu berusaha sekeras mungkin agar air matanya tidak keluar. "Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan! Kau pulanglah duluan! Dah!" gadis itu segera berlari menjauh dari Kuroro tanpa mengambil ikat kepalanya yang tergeletak di tanah. Pemuda yang dua kali telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan dua kali pula membuatnya patah hati.

Dari kejauhan Kuroro menatap kepergian Kurapika dengan ekspresi dingin.

.

.

Saat ini Kurapika sedang berjalan di pekarangan sekolahnya yang sudah sepi itu. Ia ditolak...

Kurapika jadi ke-GR-an sendiri, begitu Kuroro menciumnya. Sadarlah Kurapika! Pemuda itu hanya mempermainkanmu! Kurapika memarahi dirnya sendiri.

Kuroro telah menghancurkan hatinya saat pemuda itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang Kuroro malah menghanguskannya tanpa sisa. Kakinya terasa lemas. Namun Kurapika tak ingin jatuh. Ia harus tetap tegak berdiri.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. "Aku memang bodoh..."

.

Kurapika akhirnya sampai di atap sekolah. Tempat pertemuan diam-diamnya bersama Kuroro. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Kuroro. Gadis itu meremas pagar pembatas yang ada di sana. Ia lalu menunduk, membiarkan helaian pirangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari matanya. Kemudia jatuh lagi, dan tetesan itu semakin banyak. Terdengar isakan tertahan dari bibir gadis itu.

Ia teringat akan ciuman tearkhirnya dengan Kuroro. Begitu mesra, begitu penuh cinta. Sempat Kurapika berpikir, bahwa Kuroro juga menyukainya. Benar-benar pikiran yang terlalu naif! Bagaimana mungkin seorang luar biasa seperti Kuroro Lucifer menyukai gadis biasa sepertinya?

Nyatanya Kuroro hanya mempermainkannya!

Kenyataan yang begitu pahit!

Kurapika menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dengan lutut yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu mengumpat pelan, mengutuk Kuroro. Kenapa pemuda itu menolongnya? Kenapa menyumbangkan darahnya? Kenapa menciumnya? Kenapa selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya? Kenapa Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Kurapika menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, dan menangis dalam diam.

Tak pernah ia rasakan sesakit ini. inikah yang dinamakan patah hati?

Kalau iyah kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Kurapika sering mendengarkan curahan hati Neon, Eliza, atau pun Shizuku yang menceritakan bahwa mereka dikhianati kekasih mereka. Namun mereka terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Hanya kesal. Bukan sedih. Sedih dan kecewa.

Kurapika memegangi dadanya, berharap rasa sakit ini akan segera hilang. Sayangnya tidak. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi begitu ia mengingat semua ekspresi Kuroro. Datar, dingin, menyeringai, tersenyum, sebal, dan lain sebagainya yang membuat Kurapika merindukannya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, membuatnya mengeluarkan dua tetes cairan merah kental. Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya, itu tak ada gunanya...

.

.

Kuroro masih terduduk di pinggiran lapangan sepak bola, menatap matahari yang sudah seperempat tenggelam itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya, menatap pergelangannya, bekas ikatan pita Kurapika tadi. Wajahnya nampak datar nan dingin. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada ikat kepala merah yang masih tergeletak tak jauh di depannya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh!" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Kuroro senpai!"

Kuroro mendecak sebal. Kenapa di saat seperti ini masih ada yang menemuinya? Saat ini moodnya benar-benar buruk! Dengan malas, ia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati gadis berambut pink berlari mendatanginya. Itu Neon! Sahabat Kurapika!

Neon nampak terengah-engah. Gadis itu memegang sebuah pita merah.

"Senpai lihat Kurapika tidak?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro dengan ekspresi datar.

Neon langsung menunjukkan pita yang dipegangnya, bertuliskan nama **Kurapka Kuruta**. Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna.

.

.

Kuroro dengan cepat menaiki tangga atap, ingin secepatnya bertemu Kurapika. Ia yakin, Kurapika pasti ada di sana.

"_Aku salah ambil ikat kepala Kurapika. Dia juga pasti salah ambil ikat kepalaku!_" pemuda itu mengingat perkataan Neon.

Kesalahpahaman terjadi antara dirinya dan gadis yang disukainya. Kurapika Kuruta. Saat Kurapika menyatakan perasaannya melalui pita, Kuroro bisa melihat tulisan indah yang bertuliskan 'NEON NOSTRAD' di sana. Saat itulah Kuroro menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika mencoba membantu temannya, dalam menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroro.

Braakkk!

Kuroro dengan kasar membuka pintu atas sekolah itu, mendapati Kurapika yang sedang terduduk lemas di sana. Air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya. Wajah gadis itu nampak pucat dan merah. tatapannya begitu kosong, seolah tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Hati Kuroro terasa tercekik, melihat kondisi Kurapika seperti itu. Ia telah menghancurkan perasaan gadis yang dicintainya, lalu membakarnya hingga hangus. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Menyadari kehadiran Kuroro, mata gadis itu membelalak sempurna. Kurapika langsung berdiri, menyeka air matanya, dan mencoba untuk lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kuroro lah, orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang.

Pemuda itu langsung mencengkram pergelangan antara siku dan bahu gadis itu, tak membiarkannya pergi. Semua kesalahpahaman ini harus diluruskan! Namun Kurapika tetap memberontak, berusaha lepas dari Kuroro.

"Lepaskan!" teriaknya. Namun Kuroro tetap mencengkram tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Lepaskaaan! Bukannya kau sudah menolakku? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" pekikan Kurapika terdengar begitu menyedihkan, sukses mengiris hati lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Begitu Kuroro merasa tangannya sudah tidak mampu menahan Kurapika, pemuda itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu!" Kuroro mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat wajah Kurapika semakin memanas.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kuroro memeluk gadis itu begitu erat, membuat Kurapika merasakan kehangatan yang mendalam. Air matanya masih setia mengalir. Kuroro mencium puncak kepala Kurapika, menghirup aroma shampo yang bercampur dengan aroma manis Kurapika.

Ia lalu meraih tangan kanan Kurapika, dan mengikatkan ikat kepalanya di sana dari belakang. Kurapika terkejut setangah mati, melihat ikat kepala bertuliskan 'Kuroro Lucifer' itu terlilit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikat kepalamu tertukar dengan milik temanmu! Kupikir ikat kepala yang kau berikan itu bukan milikmu," ucap Kuroro lirih. Ia kembali memeluk Kurapika dengan erat, merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis ini menangis.

Kurapika melihat tangan kanannya yang terikat oleh pita Kuroro berrsentuhan dengan tangan pemuda itu, yang terikat dengan ikat kepala bertuliskan nama lengkapnya. Kurapika Kuruta.

Jadi... Kuroro tidak menolaknya? Kuroro... juga menyukainya?

"Ikat kepalaku... hanya untukmu..." ucap Kuroro, menanamkan wajahnya di pundak Kurapika. Ia begitu suka dengan aroma manis gadis ini. Kuroro tak ingin melepaskan Kurapika. Tak akan pernah!

Kurapika tersenyum gentir, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kuroro. Kuroro menyukainya! Kuroro menyatakan cintanya padanya!

Lamunan Kurapika buyar, ketika Kuroro menghadapkan dirinya. Pemuda itu menghapus sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi gadis itu. Dibelainya wajah Kurapika lembut, sebelum pemuda itu kembali mencium Kurapika dengan lembut.

Kurapika tanpa pikir panjang membalas ciuman Kuroro. Ia sedikit berjinjit, menyamai tinggi pemuda itu. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kuroro. Sedangkan Kuroro malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kurapika, menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Perasaan mereka menyatu, tanpa ada satu kata 'suka' pun yang terucap.

Lama mereka berciuman, hingga ciuman itu terlepas, melepaskan ribuan malaikat yang terbang ke langit, menyampaikan rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Langit sudah gelap, menampakkan suasana sekolah yang sedikit menyeramkan. Namun sepertinya Kurapika sama sekali tidak takut, karena saat ini ia bersama Kuroro Lucifer. Orang yang akan selalu melindunginya. Orang yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya—lagi.

Kuroro lalu memeluk Kurapika dengan erat, membiarkan wajah gadis itu terbenam di dada bidangnya. Yang dipeluk hanya menurut saja, membalas pelukan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kurapika bisa menghirup aroma maskulin Kuroro yang begitu kental, terlebih setelah olahraga dan susah payah mencarinya tadi. Aroma mint yang begitu ia sukai.

.

.

Kurapika baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya, hendak keluar menuju sekolah. Hatinya saat ini bersemi-semi. Pasalnya, setelah kejadian kemarin, Kurapika rasanya terus teringat akan Kuroro. Kurapika bahkan tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan Kuroro. Gadis itu merogoh saku blazernya, melihat ikat kepala bertuliskan nama Kuroro di sana. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali memasukkannya di kantong.

Pip piiiiipp!

Kesenangan itu buyar, begitu ia mendengar suara klakson mobil berbunyi dari halaman depan. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Gadis itu pun keluar dari rumahnya, mengunci pintunya, lalu berbalik melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya membelalak semurna, begitu melihat mobil spot hitam terparkir di sana. Kurapika tahu betul siapa pemilik mobil itu. Mobil itu milik kekasih barunya, Kuroro Lucifer!

Dengan langkah cepat, Kurapika berjalan menuju mobil itu. Dikuncinya pagar rumahnya, dan menatap orang dalam mobil melalui jendela pintu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini pagi-pagi?" tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya menjemputmu ke sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis ituu membulatkan matanya. "Kau gila yah? Kau ingin aku dimusuhi setengah dari siswi sekolah?"

"Naik saja, cepat! Kita sudah terlambat!" perintah Kuroro, seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kurapika barusan.

Kurapika nampak berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya ia angkat bahu, membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk di samping Kuroro. Kurapika masih agak canggung. Ia memang sering naik mobil ini, tapi... entah mengapa jantungnya masih berdebar keras.

Kuroro pun menancap gas, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau bawa bentoku 'kan?" ucap Kuroro tetap fokus ke jalan raya.

"Ya,"

"Ingat yah! Kita masih terjalin kontrak!"

Kurapika mengernyit. "Kontrak?"

"Ya, kau masih menjadi anak buahku, sampai aku lulus SMU nanti," ujar Kuroro enteng.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro sebal. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Tidak manusiawi, dan tidak berperi kemanusiaan! Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Toh, semuanya akan sama saja!

Yang terpenting ialah, akhirnya dia tahu perasaan Kuroro Yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Keduanya heran, sekaligus lega, begitu Kuroro memarkir mobinya. Suasanan sekolah masih nampak sepi, meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Menguntungkan juga sih, untuk mereka berdua.

Kurapika bergegas keluar, sebelum ada yang melihatnya bersama Kuroro. Ia tak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan para fangirl gila itu! Gadis itu menengok sekitar, namun tak ada siswa yang berkeliaran.

Baru saja ia hendak berlari menuju kelasnya, Kuroro langsung saja menariknya dan menciumnya. Diperlakukan secara mendadak seperti itu tentu saja membuat Kurapika terkejut. Refleks ia langsung mendorong tubuh Kuroro menjauh darinya, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan penuh kesal. "Jangan nekat!" Ia pun kembali berbalik, meninggalkan parkiran tersebut. Dari kejauhkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kepergiannya.

.

Kurapika sampai di kelasnya, yang masih sangat sepi tak berpenghuni. Tas-tas mereka memang sudah tergeletak di tempat masing-masing, namun tidak dengan pemiliknya. Kurapika mulai merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

"Kurapika!" yang dipanggil segera menoleh, mendapati Neon yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wajah Neon terlihat bersemu merah.

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis pemilik surai pink itu langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Kurapika, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kurapika sedikit terkejut, dengan apa yang Neon lakukan padanya.

"Hei, ada apa ini!?"

Neon tetap berlari, hingga ia sampai di dekat perpustakaan. Kurapika bisa melihat, kerumunan siswa berkumpul di sana, tepatnya di depan Majalah Dinding

Dengan cepat Neon langsung membawa Kurapika ke tembok, agar gadis itu tak dilihat oleh siapa pun. Gadis itu nampak mengatur nafasnya, lelah berlari.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kurapika yang sedari tadi diacuhkan.

Noen langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Kurapika dengan keras, menatap gadis itu seolah meminta penuntutan. "Katakan yang jujur! Apa benar, kau berpacaran dengan Kuroro senpai!?" tanya Neon dengan nada mendesak. Seolah kejujuran Kurapika memang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Mata Kurapika membelalak kaget. Dari mana gadis ini bisa tahu? Kurapika berpikir cepat. Ia tak mau lagi mengucapkan kalimat 'kau tahu dari mana' yang akan membuat Neon tambah curiga. Gadis itu berusaha menahan sesak nafasnya akibat gugup. Ia harus terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya santai.

"Jawab aku Kurapika! Apa benar!?" tanya Neon semakin mensedak.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali menatap Neon dengan wajah datar. "Tidak," jawabnya pendek. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Neon nampak menghela nafas panjang. "Syukurlah! Jadi foto itu bukan kau..."

Kurapika terlonjak kaget. "Foto?"

Neon mengangguk. "Di Papan Pengumuman tertempel foto Kuroro senpai, yang berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, kemarin! Mereka masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga sekolah kita!"

Jantung Kurapika nyaris copot mendengarnya. Seolah, ia tak bisa mempercayai perkataan Neon. "Yang benar?"

"Ya! Kalau kerumunan itu sudah pergi, ayo kita lihat! Kalau kau pergi ke sana bisa-bis—Kurapika!" Neon membelalak kaget begitu Kurapika langsung saja menerobos melewatinya, menerobos kerumunan siswa itu, hendak melihat foto yang Neon maksud.

Dan yang benar saja! Itu benar! Dilihatnya selembar foto yang menunjukkan Kuroro menciumnya dengan mesra. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara, karena pada saat itu Kuroro memegangi pipinya.

Kurapika mencoba untuk menahan deru nafasnya, membantah agar wajahnya tidak memerah, dan menetralkan detak jantungnya. Kemarin ia memang melakukannya dengan Kuroro. Tapi... siapa yang memotretnya? Kenapa orang itu bisa tahu?

Pakunoda...

Kurapika teringat akan nama itu. Kurapika mencengkram ujung roknya dengar marah. Kapan sih, cewek itu mau berhenti mengganggunya?

"Hei, apa yang ada di foto itu kau?" tanya seorang kakak kelas pada Kurapika, seolah mewakili dari pertanyaan semua siswa yang ada di sana.

Kurapika berusaha berkespresi sedatar mungkin. Namun amarahnya sudah memuncak.

"Mana mungkin," gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya, begitu mendnegar suara yang sangat ia kenali dari belakangnya. Suara Kuroro. Kurapika semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada pemuda pemilik iris onyx itu. Ekspresinya seperti biasa, dingin. Dilihatnya Kuroro mengambil paksa foto itu, dan merobek-robeknya. Kurapika terkejut.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan Kuroro menepuk kepalanya dari belakang. Ia masih belum berani menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Aku tak mungkin pacaran dengannya"

Kurapika tahu tujuan Kuroro mengatakan hal itu adalah untuk melindunginya. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Meski tak bersungguh-sungguh, nada Kuroro begitu meyakinkan bahwa Kurapika tak akan pernah pantas untuknya.

"Benar. Aku mengenal kekasih Kuroro. Dan pastinya bukan bocah ini," Shalnark angkat bicara hendak mendukung Kuroro. Mereka berdua memang sudah sangat dekat.

Seluruh siswa terdiam. Kuroro menghela nafas berat. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Kuroro pun berpikiran sama dengan Kurapika. Pakunoda.

Tanpa terlihat siapa pun, Kuroro mencuri pandang pada Kurapika. Ia hanya bisa melihat kapala rambut gadis itu, dikarnakan saat ini ia sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Tatapannya kembali beralih pada semua siswa yang menatapnya dengan yakin, dan... sedikit lega.

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, aku tak akan memaafkannya," ucap Kuroro dingin, seraya berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Shalnark.

Sedikit demi sedikit, siswa-siswa pun mulai kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing, menyisakan Kurapika sendirian di sana.

Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang sesak, berusaha menetralkannya kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk beberapa kali, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Akhirnya nafasnya kembali normal, tepat sebelum Neon memanggilnya.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau tidak enak badan sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat," ucap Kuroro menyadari kehadiran Kurapika di depannya.

Gadis itu nampak sedikit lusuh, seraya menutup rapat pintu atap, dan berjalan menuju Kuroro. Diserahkannya kotak makan siang yang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya itu, tanpa menatap mata hitam Kuroro.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. "Masih kepikiran soal tadi?"

Kurapika hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya duduk di samping Kuroro. "Apa pekiraan kita sama?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Menurutmu begitu?" ucapnya seraya membuka kotak bekal itu. di sana terdapat nasi, lauk pauk, dan sayuran yang tercampur seraya tidak rapi. Kuroro memang sudah terbiasa melihatnya. Rasanya... cukup sebanding, dengan bentuknya...

Tapi entah mengapa Kuroro begitu menikmati rasa pahit makanan hangus yang bercampur dengan rasa garam yang berlebihan, atau biasa juga terlalu tawar. Pemuda itu sangat menikmati tiap kunyahannya pada makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh Kurapika itu.

Mereka terdiam dalam beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengungkapkan hubungan kita,"

"Jangan!" Kurapika langsung saja menyela perkataan Kuroro, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menuntut.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Begitu?" ucapnya kembali memakan bento buatan Kurapika. Sepertinya hari ini keasinan... "kau takut?"

Kurapika tersentak. Takut? Ia teringat akan pandangan tajam para fangirl Kuroro seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup, begitu melihat kedekatan mereka saat pekan olahraga kemarin. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan menjadi alasan, kenapa Kurapika tak ingin hubungannya dan Kuroro diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Gadis itu hanya merasa belum pantas, menjadi kekasih pemuda Lucifer itu. Itu saja!

Kurapika memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukannya. Menatap Kuroro dengan pandangannya yang biasa. "Tidak. Aku hanya belum siap saja," ucapnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok pembatas itu.

Kuroro hanya bergumam paham, seraya mengunyah nasi yang masuk ke mulutnya kali ini.

Mungkin mereka akan mengalami banyak masalah ke depan. Bahkan tanpa campur tangan dari pihak ketiga pun, hubungan mereka pasti tak akan berjalan baik!

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Aaahhh! Akhirnya chapter 11 kelar jugaaaa! X3

Ohya! ada yang bertanya-tanya, kapan fic ini selesai? Jawabannya, Natsu juga gak tau! *dilempar ke jurang* Tapi RENCANAnya sih, bakal ditamatin di chapter sekitar 12-14. Tapi gak sampe 15 ke atas kok! XD Soalnya Natsu mau jelasin tentang masa lalu Kuroro nii, dan Kurapika nee-chan! Minna mohon beri saran yaaaa!

Makasih buat para readers yang bersedia menyumbangakn sepucuk review buat author aneh iniii! XD Pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk! *manjat* *ditebas Nobunaga*

Ini balasan reviewnyaaaa! XD :

**. whitypearl :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Pearl-chaaaaaannn! XD *hug*  
>Hehehehehehe! Gomen, kelamaan! Maklumlah, Natsu nih gadis yang super sibuk... *dramatis*<br>Gimana chapter ini? hambar 'kan? *plakk!* Semi-M sesuai request Pearl-chan mungkin akan Natsu 'kembangin' di chapter selanjtunya! Apalagi mereka udah resmi, jadi lebih bebas... *smirk*  
>KUROPIKA FOREVER!<p>

**. Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :  
><strong>Makasih reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaaannnn! XD  
>Eh, kenapa nangiiiisss!? *panik*<br>Kuroro nii emang keren! *peyuk lengan Kuroro nii*  
>Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkk! Natsu emang sengaja bikin tbc di scene itu, biar para readers penasaraaann! *dikeroyok*<p>

. **Hana :  
><strong>hahahahahahaha! Arigato kembali udah R&R! XD  
>Siiippp! Udah nyatain cinta 'kan...?<p>

**. Pure. White. Junction :  
><strong>Makasih reviewnya, Jun-saaaaannn! XD  
>Hehehehehe... sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, sekali waktu jatuh juga 'kan? *bijak mode : on* Sekeren-kerennya Kurapika nee-chan, lebih keren Natsu! *dor!*<br>Wokeh! Makasih sarannya Jun-saaaann! Sangat membantuuuu! *peyuk*  
>Errrr... Natsu nggak bisa Bahasa Inggriiiiiiiiiissss! D'X<br>Coba deh, Jun-san bikin fic Bhs Indonesia! XD Natsu R&R deh!

**. Mikyo :  
><strong>Makasih reviewnya, Mikyo-saaaaaannn! XD  
>Kalo Kurapika gak nembak Kuroro nii, Natsu yang bakal 'sikat' duluan! *peluk Kuroro nii*<br>Errr... Gomen. Soalnya Natsu udah lama banget nggak ngetik! Jadi maklum aja lah! XD  
>Ohya! Mikyo-san manggil Natsu pake 'Natsu' aja yah! Ato setidaknya manggil 'Hiru' juga boleh! X3<p>

.

Yosh! Sekian dulu chit-chat dari author keren yang satu ini! *ditelen hiu* Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
